Something About You
by K-Blackwell
Summary: Adap. De todas las habitaciones de hotel alquiladas por todos los políticos adúlteros de Chicago, la Ayudante de Fiscal, Alice Brandon tenía que elegir la habitación contigua a la 1308, en la que alguien caliente y pesado hacía el amor y terminaba muriendo. Y de todos los agentes del FBI de Illinois, tenía que ser el agente especial Jasper Whitlock... Summary completo adentro.
1. Chapter 1

Sinopsis

De todas las habitaciones de hotel alquiladas por todos los políticos adúlteros de Chicago, la Ayudante de Fiscal de Estados Unidos, Alice Brandon tenía que elegir la habitación contigua a la 1308, en la que alguien caliente y pesado hacía el amor y terminaba muriendo.

Y de todos los agentes del FBI de Illinois, tenía que ser el agente especial Jasper Whitlock, quien fuera asignado a ese homicidio de alto perfil. El mismo Jasper Whitlock que aún culpa a Alice por una operación fallida hacía tres años y de casi arruinar su carrera. ¿Trabajar con Alice Brandon? ¿Están bromeando? Tal vez... Jasper piensa que es una especie de broma de bienvenida por su regreso tras una temporada fuera de Chicago.

Pero no es ninguna broma, la pareja tendrá que dejar su áspero pasado detrás de ellos y centrarse en el caso que les ocupa. Es decir, si pueden recortar las afiladas burlas y sofocar la llama de su caliente tensión sexual.

* * *

**He vuelto con esta nueva adaptación, espero que la disfruten tanto como yo y que me dejen sus bellos y hermosos reviews para saber lo que piensan.**

**Les dejo la sinopsis y en un ratito subiré el primer y segundo capítulo; ya que se complementan.**

**Espero que les guste.**


	2. Chapter 2

**He aquí el primer capítulo, espero y les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Esta fabulosa historia pertenece a Julie James y los personajes se le adjudican a la poderosa, mística y mágica... Stephenie Meyer.**

**Advertencia: El rating de esta historia es M, sólo digo. Si no te gustan esta clase de historias pues lo más adecuado sería que dieras media vuelta y buscaras algo más**

**Nos vemos abajo.**

* * *

Capítulo 1

Treinta mil cuartos de hotel en la ciudad de Chicago, y Alice Brandon logró encontrar una al lado de una pareja que estaba teniendo una maratón de sexo.

— ¡Sí! ¡Oh, sí! ¡SI!

Alice puso la almohada sobre su cabeza, pensando, como había estado pensándolo durante la última hora y media, que esto terminaría en algún momento. Eran las tres de la mañana pasadas, y aunque ciertamente no tenía nada en contra de una buena ronda de sexo estridente en un hotel, esta ronda en particular había sido mucho más estridente que los anteriores y casi ridículos catorce "oh-Dios-oh-Dios-oh-Dioses". Más importante, incluso con la tasa de descuento que les daban a los empleados federales, las noches en El Península no estaban por lo general dentro del presupuesto mensual de un abogado ayudante de ., y ella estaba empezando a cabrearse seriamente al no poder conseguir un poco de paz y tranquilidad.

¡Bam! ¡Bam! ¡Bam! La pared detrás de la cama King-size se sacudió con fuerza suficiente para sacudir su cabecera, y Alice maldijo los suelos de madera que la habían llevado a esas circunstancias.

A principios de semana, cuando el contratista le había dicho que tendría que permanecer fuera de sus renovados suelos durante veinticuatro horas, había decidido dedicarse alguno de los mimos que tanto necesitaba. Apenas la semana pasada había terminado unos agotadores tres meses de juicios de crímenes contra once acusados en diversos niveles de la delincuencia organizada, entre ellos siete asesinatos y tres intentos de asesinato. El juicio había sido mentalmente agotador para todos los involucrados, en particular para ella y el otro ayudante del fiscal que había procesado el caso. Así que cuando supo que tenía que estar fuera de su casa, mientras los suelos se secaban, había aprovechado la oportunidad para convertirlo en una escapada de fin de semana.

Quizás otras personas se hubieran ido a algún lugar más lejano o exótico que un hotel a tres kilómetros de casa, pero todo lo que a Alice le había importado era conseguir un masaje increíblemente caro, pero fantásticamente rejuvenecedor, seguido de una tranquila noche de descanso y relajación, y luego por la mañana un buffet desayuno-almuerzo, de nuevo increíblemente caro, donde podría llenarse hasta el punto que recordara por qué había convertido en un hábito general el mantenerse alejada de los buffets desayuno-almuerzo. Y el lugar perfecto para eso era El Península.

O al menos eso había pensado.

— ¡Qué hombre grande y malo! Justo ahí, oh síp, ¡justo ahí, no te detengas!

La almohada sobre su cabeza no hizo nada para ahogar la voz de la mujer.

Alice cerró los ojos en una súplica silenciosa. _Estimado Sr. Grande y Malo: Cualquiera que sea el infierno que esté haciendo, no se mueva de ese lugar hasta que termine el trabajo_. Ella no había orado tan duro por un orgasmo desde la primera, y última, vez que había dormido con Corin, el artista/comprador de empresas de vinos que quería "encontrar su camino", pero quien no parecía tener ni idea de cómo encontrar su camino alrededor de las partes claves del cuerpo femenino.

El gemir había comenzado alrededor de las 1:30 de la mañana, que era lo que la había despertado. En su estado adormilado, su primer pensamiento fue que alguien en la habitación de al lado estaba enfermo. Pero rápidamente después de esos gemidos había habido una segunda persona gimiendo, y luego había venido el jadeo y los golpes en la pared y gritos y entonces esa parte que sonaba sospechosamente a una nalga siendo azotada, y en algún lugar alrededor de ese punto sospechó la verdad de las idas y venidas en la habitación 1308.

WhaMA-WhaMA-WhaMA-WhaMA-WhaMA-WhaMA1...

1 Sonido que hacen los muelles del colchón...cuando se les da un buen uso...

La cama de la habitación de al lado aumentó su ritmo contra la pared, y el chirrido del colchón alcanzó un nuevo y febril tono.

A pesar de su molestia, Alice tenía que darle crédito al hombre, quienquiera que fuese, por tener un serio poder de resistencia. Tal vez era una de esas situaciones de Viagra, pensó. Había oído en alguna parte que una pequeña píldora podía conseguir que un hombre funcionara por más de cuatro horas.

Arrancó la almohada fuera de su cabeza y miró a través de la oscuridad hacia el reloj de la mesilla de noche junto a la cama: 03:17. Si tenía que soportar otras dos horas y quince minutos de esta cosa, simplemente podría matar a alguien... comenzando por la recepcionista que la había puesto en esa habitación en primer lugar. _¿No se suponía que los hoteles se saltaban el piso trece, de todos modos? _Ahora estaba deseando haber sido una persona más supersticiosa y haber pedido que le asignaran otra habitación.

De hecho, ahora estaba deseando no haber tenido nunca la idea de una escapada de fin de semana y en cambio haber pasado la noche en casa de Garrett o Carmen. Al menos así estaría durmiendo en vez de escuchar la sinfonía cacofónica de gruñidos y chillidos... oh, sí, la chica estaba en realidad chillando ahora... que era como la banda sonora de su vida actual.

Además, Garrett hacía una maldita tortilla de queso cheddar y tomate con claras de huevo que, aunque probablemente no era el equivalente de las exquisiteces que uno podía encontrar en el buffet del Península, le recordaría por qué había hecho todo un hábito general el dejarlo cocinar, cuando los tres vivieron juntos en su último año de universidad.

Wheewammawamma-BAM!

Wheewammawamma-BAM!

Alice se sentó en la cama y miró el teléfono en la mesilla de noche. No quería ser ese tipo de huésped que se quejaba de cada pequeño defecto en el servicio de cinco estrellas del hotel. Pero el ruido desde el cuarto contiguo había estado ocurriendo durante mucho tiempo y ella tenía derecho a dormir en su habitación de cerca de cuatrocientos dólares por noche. La única razón por la que el hotel no había recibido quejas, suponía, era debido al hecho de que la 1308 era una habitación de esquina sin otra habitación al otro lado.

Alice estaba a punto de tomar el teléfono para llamar a la recepción cuando, de repente, oyó al hombre del cuarto contiguo gritar los gloriosos sonidos de su salvación.

¡Palmada! ¡Palmada!

—Oh, mierda, ¡me estoy corrieeeeeeeeendo!

Un fuerte gemido. Y entonces…

Bendito silencio. Finalmente.

Alice volvió a caer sobre la cama. _Gracias, gracias, dioses del Hotel Península, por haberme concedido este pequeño indulto. Nunca volveré a decir que sus masajes son increíblemente caros. Incluso si todos sabemos que no cuesta 195 dólares el frotar loción en la espalda de alguien. Simplemente digo. _

Se metió debajo de las sábanas y tiró el edredón crema hasta su barbilla. Su cabeza se hundió en las almohadas y se quedó allí durante unos minutos deslizándose en el bendito sueño. Entonces oyó otro ruido en el cuarto de al lado... el sonido de la puerta cerrándose.

Alice se puso tensa.

Y luego…

Nada.

Todo se quedó felizmente quieto y en silencio, y su último pensamiento antes de dormirse fue sobre el significado del sonido de la puerta que se cerraba.

Tenía la sospecha de que alguien había recibido un botín de cinco estrellas.

¡BAM!

Alice pegó un salto en la cama, el sonido del cuarto de al lado despertándola justo de su sueño. Oyó un chillido amortiguado y la cama estrellándose contra la pared de nuevo... más duro y más fuerte que nunca, como si sus ocupantes realmente se estuvieran corriendo esta vez.

Miró el reloj: 4:08. Había recibido un grandísimo respiro de treinta minutos.

Sin perder un instante... francamente, ya les había dado a esos bromistas demasiado de su valioso tiempo de dormir, se estiró y encendió la lámpara junto a la cama. Parpadeó mientras sus ojos se acostumbraban a la repentina explosión de luz. Entonces tomó el teléfono de la mesilla de noche y marcó.

Después de un timbrazo, un hombre respondió agradablemente en el otro extremo.

—Buenas noches, señorita Brandon. Gracias por llamar al servicio para huéspedes, ¿cómo podemos ayudarla?

Alice se aclaró la garganta, su voz aún era ronca cuando sus palabras salieron. —Mire, no quiero ser una idiota, pero tienen que hacer algo acerca de las personas en la habitación 1308. Ellos siguen golpeando contra la pared; ha habido todo tipo de gemidos y gritos y azotes, y ha estado pasando por, digamos, las dos últimas horas. Apenas he dormido esta noche y suena como que se están preparando para la ronda veinte o lo que sea, lo cual es genial para ellos, pero no tanto para mí, y estoy llegando al punto donde suficiente es suficiente, ¿sabe?

La voz en el otro extremo estaba completamente imperturbable, como si el servicio para huéspedes del Península manejara las consecuencias de los ruidos de sus huéspedes cinco estrellas todo el tiempo.

—Por supuesto, señorita Brandon. Le pido disculpas por las molestias. Enviaré a una persona de seguridad para que se encargue del problema de inmediato.

—Gracias —se quejó Alice, aún no dispuesta a ser pacificada con tanta facilidad. Planeaba hablar con el gerente por la mañana, pero de momento todo lo que quería era un lugar tranquilo y dormir un poco.

Colgó el teléfono y esperó. Pasaron unos momentos, entonces miró la pared detrás de la cama. Las cosas se habían quedado extrañamente silenciosas en la habitación 1308. Ella se preguntó si los ocupantes habían escuchado su llamada al servicio para los huéspedes para quejarse. _Seguro, las paredes eran finas... como sin duda había descubierto de primera mano, pero ¿serían tan delgadas? _

Oyó la puerta del cuarto 1308 abrirse.

Los hijos de puta se estaban escapando.

Alice salió volando de la cama y corrió hacia la puerta, decidida a conseguir por lo menos un vistazo de los fanáticos del sexo. Se apretó contra la puerta y se asomó por la mirilla mientras la puerta de la otra habitación se cerraba. Por un breve momento, no vio a nadie. Entonces…

Un hombre apareció a la vista.

Se movió rápidamente, viéndose ligeramente distorsionado a través de la mirilla. Estaba de espaldas hacia ella cuando pasó por su habitación, así que Alice no consiguió darle una buena mirada. No sabía cómo se vería un típico fanático del sexo, pero ese en particular, era alto y elegante con jeans, chaqueta de pana negra y una camiseta gris de capucha. Llevaba la capucha puesta, lo cual era algo inusual. A medida que el hombre cruzaba el pasillo y abría la puerta de las escaleras, algo le pareció extrañamente familiar. Sin embargo, desapareció en el hueco de las escaleras antes de poder descubrir porqué.

Alice se apartó de la puerta. Algo muy raro estaba sucediendo en la habitación 1308... Tal vez el hombre había huido de la escena cuando había oído su llamada al servicio para huéspedes y había abandonado a su pareja para que lidiara con las consecuencias sola. _¿Un hombre casado, tal vez? _En cualquier caso, la mujer del 1308 iba a tener que dar algunas explicaciones una vez que la seguridad del hotel llegara. Alice pensó que, puesto que ya estaba despierta también podía solo sentarse allí mismo, en la mirilla y observar el acto final. No es que estuviera espiando ni nada, pero... bien, estaba espiando.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Dos hombres vestidos con trajes, presumiblemente de la seguridad del hotel, llegaron en el minuto siguiente y llamaron a la puerta de la 1308. Cameron vio por la mirilla como los guardias de seguridad miraban expectantes hacia la puerta, luego se encogían de hombros el uno al otro, cuando no hubo respuesta.

— ¿Debemos intentarlo de nuevo? —preguntó el guardia de seguridad más bajo.

El segundo tipo asintió y llamó a la puerta. —Seguridad del hotel— gritó.

Ninguna respuesta.

— ¿Estás seguro de que esta es la habitación correcta? —preguntó el segundo tipo.

El primer tipo verificó el número de habitación, y luego asintió. —Sí. La persona que se quejó, dijo que el ruido venía del cuarto 1308.

Él miró hacia la habitación de Alice. Ella dio un paso atrás como si pudiera verla a través de la puerta. De repente se sintió muy consciente del hecho de que llevaba sólo la camiseta de la Universidad de Michigan, y ropa interior.

Hubo una pausa.

—Bien, no oigo nada ahora —Alice oyó decir al primer tipo. Golpeó la puerta por tercera vez, aún más fuerte—. ¡Seguridad! ¡Abra!

Todavía nada.

Alice se acercó de nuevo a la puerta y miró por la mirilla una vez más. Vio a los guardias de seguridad intercambiar miradas de disgusto.

—Probablemente están en la ducha —dijo el tipo más bajo.

—Probablemente van a ello de nuevo —estuvo de acuerdo el otro.

Los dos hombres presionaron sus oídos en la puerta. En su lado de la puerta, Alice escuchó por si había algún sonido de la ducha corriendo en la habitación de al lado, pero no oyó nada.

El guardia de seguridad más alto suspiró. —Conoces el protocolo, tenemos que entrar —De su bolsillo sacó lo que presumiblemente era una especie de llave maestra. La deslizó en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

— ¿Hola? Seguridad del hotel; ¿hay alguien aquí? —gritó en la habitación.

Él miró por encima del hombro a su compañero y meneó la cabeza.

Nada. Dio un paso más dentro e hizo un gesto para que el segundo tipo lo siguiera. Ambos hombres desaparecieron en la habitación, fuera de la vista de Alice, y la puerta se cerró detrás de ellos.

Hubo una pausa momentánea, luego Alice escuchó a uno de los hombres de seguridad exclamar a través de la pared contigua.

— ¡Santa mierda!

El estómago se le cayó. Supo entonces que lo que había sucedido en la 1308, no había sido bueno. Sin saber qué debía hacer, apretó la oreja a la pared y escuchó.

¡Trata de hacer la RCP, mientras llamo al 9-1-1! —Uno de los hombres gritó.

Alice salió volando de la cama, ella sabía hacer la RCP, y corrió hacia la puerta. La abrió de golpe mientras el tipo de seguridad más bajo salía corriendo de la 1308.

Al verla, levantó su mano, indicando que debería detenerse justo donde estaba. —Señorita, por favor vuelva a su habitación.

—Pero lo he oído; pensé que podía ayudar, yo…

—Lo tenemos cubierto, señorita. Ahora, por favor regrese a su habitación —Se fue corriendo.

Por la orden del guardia de seguridad, Alice se mantuvo en su puerta. Miró a su alrededor y vio que otras personas de las habitaciones cercanas habían oído la conmoción y estaban mirando por el pasillo con expresiones mixtas de inquietud y curiosidad.

Después de lo que pareció una eternidad, pero probablemente fueron sólo unos minutos, el hombre más bajo regresó liderando a un par de paramédicos con una camilla.

Mientras el trío pasaba a toda velocidad delante de Alice, escuchó al guardia de seguridad explicando la situación. —La encontramos tendida en la cama… ella no estaba respondiendo a sí que comenzamos la RCP pero no se ve bien...

Para ese momento, personal adicional había llegado a la escena, una mujer con traje gris que se identificó como el gerente del hotel y les pidió a todos que permanecieran en sus habitaciones. Alice escuchó que les decía a los demás miembros del personal que mantuvieran despejado el pasillo y el ascensor. Los huéspedes del piso decimotercero hablaban entre sí en murmullos bajos, y Alice atrapó fragmentos de conversaciones mientras un huésped de una habitación le preguntaba a otro si él o ella sabían lo que estaba sucediendo.

Un silencio cayó sobre la multitud cuando los paramédicos reaparecieron en la puerta de la habitación 1308. Se movieron rápidamente, tirando de la camilla por el pasillo.

Esta vez, había una persona en esa camilla.

A medida que se apresuraban pasando a Alice, ella alcanzó a ver a la persona... un vistazo rápido, pero lo suficiente como para ver que se trataba de una mujer, y también suficiente para ver que tenía el pelo largo de color rojo que estaba desplegado en marcado contraste con el blanco de la sábana de la camilla y el albornoz del hotel que llevaba. Y, vio lo suficiente para ver que la mujer no se movía.

Mientras uno de los paramédicos empujaba la camilla, el otro corría junto a esta, bombeando oxígeno a través de una máscara de mano que cubría el rostro de la mujer. Los dos guardias de seguridad se adelantaron a los paramédicos, asegurándose de que el pasillo estuviera despejado. Alice, y al parecer varios de los otros huéspedes del hotel también, por casualidad escucharon al guardia más bajo diciéndole algo al otro sobre que la policía debía estar en camino.

Ante la mención de la policía, una conmoción menor estalló. Los huéspedes del hotel exigieron saber lo que estaba sucediendo.

La gerente habló por encima de la refriega. —Desde luego, entiendo que todos tienen problemas, y les ofrecemos nuestras más sinceras excusas por la perturbación —Se dirigió a ellos en un tono tranquilo y gentil que era notablemente similar a la del hombre de servicio para huéspedes con el que Alice había hablado por teléfono con anterioridad. Ella se preguntó si todos se hablaban de esa forma el uno al otro cuando no había clientes alrededor, o si caían en la rutina del encanto y de ese vago acento, casi-europeo-aunque-soy-de-Wisconsin en el minuto en que llegaban a la cafetería.

—Desafortunadamente, en este momento sólo les puedo decir que la situación, obviamente, es muy grave y puede ser de naturaleza criminal —continuó la gerente—. Pondremos este asunto en manos de la policía, y les pedimos a todos que permanezcan en sus habitaciones hasta que lleguen y evalúen la situación. Es probable que la policía quiera hablar con ustedes.

La mirada de la gerente cayó directamente sobre Alice. Mientras la multitud volvía a caer en sus murmullos y susurros, ella se acercó. —Señorita Brandon, ¿verdad?

Alice asintió. —Sí.

La gerente hizo un gesto hacia la puerta. — ¿Le importaría acompañarme de vuelta a su habitación, señorita Brandon? —Ese fue el educado tono del Hotel-Península-hablando para _"Puede ser que también se quiera poner cómoda, porque su culo cotilla no irá a ninguna parte"_.

—Por supuesto —dijo Alice, todavía un poco conmocionada por los acontecimientos que habían ocurrido durante los últimos minutos. Como abogada y ayudante del fiscal de distrito, tenía mucha exposición al elemento criminal, pero esto era diferente. Este no era un caso que ella estaba revisando con los ojos objetivos de un fiscal, no había archivos de evidencia cuidadosamente preparados por el FBI o fotos de la escena del crimen tomadas después de los hechos. Ella había escuchado realmente al delincuente en esta ocasión, había visto a la víctima de primera mano y también... pensando de regreso en el hombre de la chaqueta y la camiseta con capucha, muy posiblemente a la persona que la había lastimado.

La idea envió escalofríos corriendo por su columna.

O bien, Alice supuso, que a lo mejor el frío tenía algo que ver con la realidad de que estaba todavía de pie en el pasillo con aire acondicionado usando nada más que su camiseta y ropa interior.

Con clase.

Con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir, sin sujetador y sin pantalones, Alice tiró hacia abajo la camiseta una media pulgada extra y siguió a la gerente del hotel a su habitación.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, díganme lo que piensan en los reviews.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**-Karla**

**Pd. Nuestro hermoso Jasper aparecerá en el siguiente capítulo.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aquí está el segundo capítulo, espero y lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Mayer (aunque Jasper es mío) y la historia es de Julie James.**

* * *

Capítulo 2

Algo no estaba bien.

Alice se había quedado atrapada dentro de su habitación de hotel durante casi dos horas, mientras el Departamento de Policía de Chicago, supuestamente llevaba a cabo su investigación. Sabía lo suficiente acerca de escenas del crimen e interrogación al testigo para saber que este no era el protocolo estándar.

Para empezar, nadie le decía nada. La policía había llegado poco después de que la gerente del hotel la acompañara de vuelta a su habitación. El detective Slonsky, de mediana edad, un poco calvo y malhumorado se presentó a Alice, se sentó en el sillón en la esquina de la habitación y comenzó a tomarle declaración sobre lo que había oído esa noche. A pesar de que le habían dado por lo menos dos segundos de privacidad para tomar sus pantalones de yoga y un sujetador, todavía encontraba incómodo ser interrogada por la policía mientras estaba sentada en una cama de hotel hecha apresuradamente.

Lo primero que el detective Slonsky notó fue el vaso medio vacío de vino que había ordenado al servicio de habitaciones todavía sobre el escritorio, donde lo había dejado horas antes. Eso, por supuesto, había llevado a varias preguntas preliminares con respecto a su consumo de alcohol en el transcurso de la noche. Después de que ella aparentemente consiguió convencer a Slonsky de que no, no era una alcohólica furiosa y, sí, su declaración por lo menos tenía cierto grado de fiabilidad, se movieron más allá de la cuestión de la bebida y ella comentó el hecho de que Slonsky se había presentado como _"Detective" _en lugar de cómo _"Oficial"_. Ella le preguntó si eso significaba que era parte de la división de homicidios. Si no por otra razón, ella quería saber qué había pasado con la chica de la habitación 1308.

La única respuesta de Slonsky había sido una mirada cortante y al nivel de—"_Yo soy el que hace las preguntas aquí, señorita Brandon". _

Alice había terminado de prestar su declaración, cuando otro detective de ropa simple había metido la cabeza a la habitación. —Slonsky, será mejor que vengas aquí —asintiendo en la dirección del cuarto de al lado.

Slonsky se puso de pie y le dio otra mirada nivelada a Alice. Ella se preguntó si practicaría esa mirada en el espejo del baño.

—Le agradecería que permaneciera en esta habitación hasta que regrese —le dijo.

Alice sonrió. —Por supuesto, Detective —Estaba debatiendo internamente la posibilidad de sacar a relucir su rango con el fin de empezar a conseguir algunas respuestas, pero no estaba del todo en ese punto. Todavía. Había estado alrededor de policías y agentes toda su vida y sentía un gran respeto por lo que hacían. Pero la sonrisa era para dejarle saber a Slonsky que él no estaba consiguiéndola—. Estoy feliz de cooperar en todo lo que pueda.

Slonsky la miró con recelo, probablemente tratando de decidir si había oído un dejo de sarcasmo en su voz. Ella consiguió otra de sus miradas.

—Sólo quédese en su habitación —dijo él mientras salía.

La siguiente vez que Alice vio al detective Slonsky fue una media hora más tarde, cuando se metió en su habitación para hacerle saber que, debido a ciertos _"acontecimientos inesperados"_, no sólo tendría que permanecer en su habitación más de lo previsto, sino que pondrían un guardia en su puerta. Él agregó que "_se le había pedido" _que ella no realizara ninguna llamada ya fuera de su móvil o por la línea de hotel hasta que _"ellos" _hubieran terminado de interrogarla.

Por primera vez, Alice se preguntó si estaría en problemas. — ¿Se me considera sospechosa en esta investigación? —le preguntó a Slonsky.

—Yo no he dicho eso.

Ella se dio cuenta de que no era oficialmente un _"no"_.

Mientras Slonsky se volvía para irse, ella le lanzó otra pregunta. — ¿Quiénes son _"ellos"_?

Él miró por encima de su hombro. — ¿Cómo dice?

—Dijo que no puedo hacer ninguna llamada hasta que _"ellos" _terminen de interrogarme —dijo Alice—. ¿A quiénes se refiere?

La expresión del detective le dijo que no tenía intención de contestar esa pregunta. —Le agradecemos su continua cooperación, señorita Brandon. Eso es todo lo que puedo decirle por ahora.

Pocos minutos después Slonsky se fue, Alice miró por la mirilla y, efectivamente, vio la parte trasera de la cabeza de un hombre, supuestamente el guardia que había dejado frente a su puerta. Ella se alejó de la puerta y volvió a sentarse en la cama. Miró el reloj y vio que eran casi las 7:00 AM. Encendió la televisión... Slonsky no había dicho nada acerca de no ver la televisión, después de todo, y tuvo la esperanza de que tal vez viera algo de lo que estaba pasando en las noticias.

Todavía estaba presionando los botones del mando a distancia, tratando de encontrar la manera de ir más allá de esa maldita pantalla de "Bienvenida" del hotel cuando la puerta de su habitación se abrió una vez más.

Slonsky asomó la cabeza por la puerta —Lo siento, nada de televisión tampoco.

Cerró la puerta.

—Estúpidas paredes delgadas —murmuró Alice en voz baja. No era que alguien estuviera escuchando. Por otra parte…

— ¿Puedo por lo menos leer un libro, detective Slonsky? —le preguntó a la habitación vacía.

Una pausa.

Entonces vino una voz a través de la puerta, desde el pasillo.

—Claro.

Y de hecho, las paredes eran tan delgadas, que Alice podía escuchar el tenue rastro de una sonrisa en su respuesta.

—Esto se está poniendo ridículo. Tengo derechos, sabe.

Alice se enfrentó al policía de guardia en la puerta de su habitación de hotel, decidida a conseguir algunas respuestas.

El joven oficial de policía asintió con simpatía. —Lo sé, señora, y me disculpo, pero me limito a cumplir órdenes.

Tal vez era su frustración por estar encerrada en su habitación de hotel por lo que ahora eran cinco... sí, cinco horas, pero Alice iba a estrangular al chico si la llamaba señora una vez más. Tenía treinta y dos años, no sesenta. A pesar de que probablemente había renunciado al derecho a ser llamada "señorita" cuando había empezado a pensar en los agentes de policía de veintidós años como en niños.

Decidiendo que estrangular a un policía probablemente no era la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas, cuando probablemente decenas más se pondrían justo delante de su puerta, aunque no podía decirlo con seguridad, ya que no se le permitía ni siquiera mirar al pasillo, y mucho menos poner un dedo fuera de allí, Alice intentó otra táctica. El joven respondía claramente a la autoridad, tal vez podría utilizar eso en su beneficio.

—Mira, probablemente debería haber mencionado esto antes, pero soy ayudante de fiscal. Y trabajo en la oficina de Chicago…

—Si vive en Chicago, ¿qué está haciendo pasando la noche en un hotel? —El joven Oficial la interrumpió.

—Estoy rehaciendo mis suelos de madera. El punto es…

— ¿En serio? —Parecía muy interesado en eso—. Porque he estado tratando de encontrar a alguien para modernizar mi cuarto de baño. Las personas que tenían el lugar antes de meterme tenían ese loco mármol blanco y negro y accesorios dorados y el lugar parece algo sacado de la Mansión Playboy. ¿Le importa si le pregunto cómo encontró a un contratista para encargarse de un trabajo tan pequeño?

Alice levantó la cabeza. — ¿Estás tratando de desviarme con esas preguntas, o sólo tienes una fascinación extraña con las mejoras en el hogar?

—Es posible que la primera. Tuve la clara impresión de que estaba a punto de ponerse difícil.

Alice tuvo que ocultar su sonrisa. El Oficial podía no haber estado tan verde como había pensado.

—Las cosas son así, —le dijo—, no puedes retenerme aquí contra mi voluntad, sobre todo porque ya le di mi declaración al Detective Slonsky. Lo sabes, y más importante, yo lo sé. Hay claramente algo inusual con esta investigación, y aunque estoy dispuesta a cooperar y darles un poco de libertad como cortesía profesional, necesito algunas respuestas si quieren que siga esperando aquí. Y si no eres la persona que me puede dar esas respuestas, está bien, pero entonces me gustaría que pudieras ir a buscar a Slonsky o a quien sea con quien debería estar hablando.

El Oficial no era insensible. —Mire, sé que se ha quedado atrapada en esta habitación desde hace mucho rato, pero los chicos del FBI dicen que hablarán con usted tan pronto como terminen al lado.

— ¿Así que es el FBI quien está llevando esto?

—Probablemente no debí decirle eso.

— ¿Por qué tienen jurisdicción? —Alice lo presionó—. Este es un caso de homicidio, ¿verdad?

El joven Oficial no cayó en la trampa por segunda vez. —Lo siento, señora Brandon, pero tengo las manos atadas. El agente encargado de la investigación dijo específicamente que no estoy autorizado a hablar con usted acerca de esto.

—Entonces creo que debería hablar con el agente a cargo. ¿Quién es? —Como fiscal del Distrito Norte de Illinois, había trabajado con muchos de los agentes del FBI en Chicago.

—Un agente especial, no entendí su nombre —dijo el Oficial—. Aunque creo que la conoce. Cuando me dijo que protegiera esta habitación, dijo que se sentía mal por pegarme a usted por tanto tiempo.

Alice trató de no mostrar ninguna reacción, pero eso le picó. Era cierto que no era exactamente muy amiga de un montón de agentes del FBI con los que trabajaba... muchos todavía la culpaban de ese incidente hacía tres años, pero con la excepción de un agente en particular, que, afortunadamente, estaba a kilómetros de distancia en Nevada o en Nebraska o algo, no habría pensado que a alguien en el FBI no le gustara lo suficiente como para hablar mal de ella.

El joven Oficial la miró con disculpa. —Para lo que vale la pena, no creo que sea tan mala.

—Gracias. ¿Y este agente especial desconocido que supuestamente piensa que me conoce tenía algo más que decir?

—Sólo que debía ir a buscarlo si comenzaba a resultar una molestia —La miró por encima—. Va a comenzar a ser una molestia ahora, ¿no?

Alice cruzó los brazos sobre el pecho. —Sí, creo que lo haré —Y no sería una actuación. —Ve a buscar a este agente, sea quien sea, y dile que la mujer exigente de la habitación 1307 se está sacudiendo con fuerza. Y dile que apreciaría mucho si pudiera concluir su viaje y rebajarse a hablar conmigo. Porque me gustaría saber cuánto tiempo quiere que me siente aquí y espere.

—Durante el tiempo que le pida, señorita Brandon.

La voz venía a través de la puerta.

Alice le daba la espalda a la puerta, pero habría reconocido esa voz en cualquier lugar... baja y suave como el terciopelo.

_No podía ser. _

Ella se dio la vuelta y vio al hombre de pie a través de la habitación. Se veía exactamente igual que la última vez que lo había visto hacía tres años: alto, rubio y con el ceño fruncido.

No se molestó en ocultar la animosidad en su voz.

—Agente Whitlock... no sabía que estaba de vuelta en la ciudad. ¿Cómo estaba Nevada?

—Nebraska.

Por su mirada helada, Alice sabía que su día, que ya había tenido un inicio más que desafortunado, acababa de volverse cincuenta veces peor.

* * *

**Eso es todo, amig s. Díganme si les gustó, si lo odiaron, si desean saber qué paso entre Alice y Jasper para que se "odiaran" tanto y para cualquier duda, comentario, sugerencia y/o reclamación, pues estoy disponible en los reviews.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**-Karla**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola, hola, pues he aquí el tercer capítulo de está intrigante historia.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia es de la brillante mente de Julie James.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 3

Alice observó con cautela mientras Jasper, también conocido como el agente especial Whitlock del FBI, miraba hacia el Oficial hombre-niño.

—Gracias, oficial, puedo encargarme desde aquí —dijo.

El oficial de policía hizo una apresurada retirada, dejándola sola en la habitación del hotel con Jasper. Su mirada era fría como la piedra.

—Es un buen lío en el que te has involucrado.

Alice se enderezó. Habían pasado tres años, y él se las arreglaba para ponerla de inmediato a la defensiva.

—No lo sé. Gracias a ti, no tengo ni idea en lo que estoy involucrada —Hizo una pausa, odiando estar fuera del circuito de lo que sea que estaba pasando—. ¿Qué le sucedió a la mujer de al lado?

—Está muerta.

Alice asintió. La presencia de los detectives del Departamento de Policía de Chicago le había dicho más o menos eso, pero la confirmación de la muerte de la mujer la sorprendió, no obstante. De repente sintió la imperiosa necesidad de salir de esa habitación de hotel. Pero se obligó a no mostrar ninguna reacción frente a Jasper.

—Lamento escuchar eso —dijo simplemente.

Él hizo un gesto hacia la silla frente al escritorio.

— ¿Por qué no tomas asiento? Tengo que hacerte algunas preguntas.

— ¿Tiene la intención de interrogarme, agente Whitlock?

— ¿Tiene intención de no cooperar, señorita Brandon?

Ella se rió sordamente. — ¿Por qué? ¿Vas a ponerte difícil conmigo?

Sus ojos se mantuvieron inflexibles y oscuros. Alice tragó e hizo una nota mental para tener cuidado cuando se burlara de un hombre que llevaba un arma y la culpaba de, casi, arruinar su carrera.

Recordó el día, tres años atrás, cuando se encontraron por primera vez para discutir el caso Vulturi. Nunca había trabajado con Jasper antes; en ese momento sólo había sido fiscal durante un año y él había estado trabajando de incógnito todo ese tiempo. Se había sorprendido, con entusiasmo, cuando su jefe le había asignado la investigación Vulturi, uno de los casos de más alto perfil en el distrito. Aro Vulturi era ampliamente reconocido tanto por el Departamento como por la Oficina del Fiscal de los . por ser la cabeza de uno de los sindicatos más grandes del crimen en Chicago. El problema siempre había sido conseguir la evidencia suficiente para probar eso.

Que era precisamente donde el agente especial Jasper Whitlock entraba. Antes de su reunión, Alice supo por su jefe que Jasper había trabajado durante dos años encubierto para infiltrarse en la organización de Vulturi, hasta que el FBI se vio obligado a sacarlo cuando su cobertura fue descubierta. Su jefe no le había dicho mucho acerca de la extracción solamente que Jasper había sido arrinconado en un almacén por diez de los hombres de Vulturi, había pelado para escapar, y había recibido un disparo en el proceso. Ella había sabido una cosa más... para cuando los refuerzos del FBI habían llegado, Jasper ya había logrado matar a ocho de los hombres de Vulturi.

Le causó una gran impresión la primera vez que él y su compañero entraron en su oficina. Alice sospechaba que casi todos los que conocían a Jasper Whitlock tenían la misma reacción: con depredadores ojos marrones, cabello casi negro, y cara oscura, parecía el tipo de hombre que las mujeres, y los hombres, debían evitar en los callejones oscuros. Tenía una escayola en su antebrazo derecho, presumiblemente de una lesión infligida por los hombres de Vulturi, y llevaba una camiseta de la marina de guerra y jeans en vez del traje y corbata estándar que la mayoría de los agentes se esperaba que usaran. Por su aspecto, ella no se sorprendió en absoluto de que el FBI lo hubiera escogido para el trabajo infiltrado.

Y tres años más tarde, mientras estaba de pie frente a ella en esa habitación de hotel que de repente parecía demasiado pequeña, con sus ojos brillando con ira a fuego lento y, sí, incluso a pesar del traje y corbata de edición estándar que llevaba esta vez... no se veía ni un poco menos peligroso.

—Quiero hablar con un abogado —dijo Alice.

—Tú eres una abogada —dijo él—. Y no estás considerada sospechosa, por lo que no tienes derecho a uno, de todos modos.

— ¿Cómo estoy considerada, entonces?

—Una persona de interés.

Esa era una mierda.

—Este es el trato: Estoy cansada y no estoy de humor para juegos. Así que si no empiezas a decirme lo que está pasando, me iré —dijo Alice.

Jasper miró sus pantalones de yoga y su camiseta de Michigan, luciendo despreocupado por sus amenazas. Gracias a Dios que no estaba aún en ropa interior.

—No irás a ninguna parte —tiró de la silla e hizo un gesto—. Toma asiento.

—Gracias, pero no. Creo que seguiré con el plan donde camino fuera de aquí —antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Alice tomó su bolso y se dirigió hacia la puerta. Al diablo con sus cosas, las conseguiría más tarde. —Fue bueno ponerse al día contigo, Agente Whitlock. Me alegro de ver que esos tres años en Nebraska no te hicieron menos imbécil.

Ella abrió la puerta y casi tropezó con un hombre de pie en la puerta.

Llevaba un traje gris de corte impecable y corbata y parecía más joven que Jasper.

Le mostró a Alice una sonrisa de knock-out, mientras precariamente balanceaba tres tazas de Starbucks en sus manos.

—Gracias por la puerta. ¿Qué me perdí?

—Estoy saliendo a toda prisa. Y acabo de llamar al Agente Whitlock imbécil.

—Suena como buenos tiempos. ¿Café? —Él le ofreció un Starbucks a ella—. Soy el Agente Edward Masen.

Alice lanzó una conocedora mirada por encima de su hombro. — ¿Poli bueno, poli malo? ¿Es lo mejor que eres capaz de hacer, Jasper?

Él caminó a través de la habitación y se detuvo en la puerta, elevándose sobre ella.

—No tienes ni idea de lo que soy capaz —dijo sombríamente.

A medida que se acercaba y tomaba una de las tazas de café de Masen, Alice hizo una nota mental para tener cuidado cuando se burlara de un hombre que llevaba una pistola, que la culpaba por casi arruinar su carrera, y era una cabeza más alto que ella. Se dijo internamente algunas malas palabras por su decisión anterior de ponerse los zapatos de gimnasia; porque necesitaba por lo menos tacones de ocho centímetros para enfrentar a Jasper Whitlock. A pesar de que eso sólo la habría puesto al nivel de su barbilla. Por no hablar de que ella se vería sumamente ridícula usando Manolos y pantalones de yoga.

Masen hizo un gesto con las tazas de café.

— ¿Se conocen?

—La señorita Brandon y yo casi tuvimos el placer de trabajar en un caso juntos —dijo Jasper.

— ¿Casi? ¿Qué significa eso? —Masen se volvió hacia Alice con una mirada de comprensión—. Espera un segundo, ¿Alice Brandon? Sabía que el nombre me sonaba familiar. Por supuesto, de la oficina del fiscal —Sus ojos color marrón claro se iluminaron cuando se echó a reír. —Tú eres la que Jasper dijo que tenía…

—Creo que todos recordamos muy bien lo que el Agente Whitlock dijo —Alice lo interrumpió. Hacía tres años, sus palabras infames habían sido transmitidas en todas las noticias nacionales durante casi una semana. Ella no tenía necesidad de oírlas una vez más, en particular, no con él de pie justo a su lado. La experiencia había sido bastante vergonzosa la primera vez.

Masen asintió. —Seguro, ningún problema —miró entre ella y Jasper—. Así que... esto es incómodo.

Cambiando de tema, Alice señaló el café. — ¿Es eso normal o descafeinado?

—Normal. Oí que tuviste una larga noche.

Ella tomó una de las tazas. Había estado funcionando durante veintitrés horas y la adrenalina no la sostenía más. Tomó un sorbo, suspirando con gratitud.

—Gracias.

Masen le dio un sorbo a su café. —Ves, eso es todo lo que somos, tan sólo tres personas tomando café y hablando. Entonces, ¿qué dices, piensas que podrías querer quedarte y charlar con nosotros sobre lo que pasó anoche?

Eso casi consiguió una sonrisa de Alice. Edward Masen, al menos, parecía ser un hombre agradable y razonable. Lástima que él hubiera sacado el palo corto en su asignación de pareja.

—Eso no es del todo malo —Ella le dijo.

Edward sonrió. — ¿El café o la rutina del policía bueno?

—Las dos cosas. Si usted desea hacerme algunas preguntas, Agente Masen, estaría encantada de cooperar —Alice pasó junto a Jack mientras se daba la vuelta y se dirigía a la habitación. Él y Masen la siguieron cuando ella tomó asiento en frente del escritorio. Cruzó sus piernas y se enfrentó a los dos agentes del FBI delante de ella.

—Está bien. Hablemos.

Si hubiera sido alguien que no fuera Alice Brandon, Jasper probablemente habría encontrado su actitud divertida.

Pero como era Alice Brandon, no se estaba riendo. De hecho, no había nada en la situación que encontrara ni remotamente divertido.

Decidió dejar que Masen tomara la iniciativa en el interrogatorio sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. No porque ella claramente no quería tener nada que ver con él, le importaba un bledo los deseos de Alice Brandon, sino más bien porque no era de extrañar dada su historia, que le respondería mejor a su compañero que a él. La investigación era su enfoque, y no estaba dispuesto a dejar que las cuestiones personales se interpusieran en el camino.

Cuando él y Masen habían llegado por primera vez a El Península y el detective Slonsky les había dicho el nombre del testigo en la habitación 1307, por una fracción de segundo Jasper había pensado que todo era una trampa, una especie de broma de bienvenida por su regreso a Chicago. Y todavía seguía considerando esa posibilidad cuando habían entrado en la escena del crimen. No había ningún cuerpo, después de todo... Slonsky dijo que los paramédicos habían llevado a la víctima al Northwestern Memorial en un intento por reanimarla.

Entonces vio el video.

Después de eso, estaba bastante claro que la llamada que Jasper había recibido a las 5:00 AM de su jefe, pidiéndole que echara un vistazo a las peticiones del CPD (Chicago Police Department: Departamento de Policia de Chicago) por lo que pensaban sobre lo que habían tropezado, no había sido de hecho parte de una broma elaborada. Y su primera prioridad en ese momento era determinar si el FBI tenía jurisdicción sobre el asunto.

Alice Brandon era la clave para responder esa pregunta. Si Jasper creía su historia, el FBI no tendría más remedio que llevar a cabo su propia investigación. Por esa razón, aunque deseaba más que nada endilgársela a Masen, por ser el agente principal en la escena, sabía que esa no era una opción.

Desde su lugar en la esquina de la habitación, Jasper la observó. No era de extrañar que pareciera agotada. Y por alguna razón, parecía más baja de lo que recordaba. Probablemente porque todas las veces que la había visto tres años atrás había sido durante las horas de trabajo y ella había estado usando tacones.

Sí, se acordaba de Alice Brandon y sus zapatos de tacón alto... de hecho, a pesar de que habían pasado tres años desde que la había visto por última vez, Jasper se sorprendió de lo preciso, y detallado, que era su recuerdo de ella: el pelo largo oscuro, los cristalinos ojos verde-azulados, la actitud que él una vez había, muy brevemente, encontrado admirable.

Por otra parte, no debería estar sorprendido de que hubiera recordado esas cosas. Después de todo, era un agente del FBI y su trabajo consistía en recordar los detalles.

Y, suponía, que eso no tenía que ver con que Alice Brandon fuera para otros hombres ,excepto él podrían decirlo, jodidamente hermosa.

Lo cual, para Jack, sólo hacía mucho más molesto que también resultara ser una perra total.

Afortunadamente, el cabello largo oscuro en este momento estaba recogido en una cola de caballo, y los ojos verde-azulados se habían embotado un poco dado su falta de sueño. Los pantalones de yoga y la camiseta de Michigan que llevaba eran realmente muy lindos, pero por el factor de perra antes mencionado, hacía caso omiso de eso.

—Así que cuando me despertaron por segunda vez —Alice estaba diciendo—, ahí es cuando decidí llamar al servicio de habitaciones.

—Quiero retroceder por un momento —La interrupción de Jasper desde la esquina de la habitación sorprendió a Alice; era la primera vez que había hablado desde que comenzó a prestar su declaración.

—Dime lo que oíste justo antes de quedarte dormida. Antes de que los ruidos de al lado empezaran de nuevo —dijo él.

Alice vaciló. Él sabía que ella no quería contestar a sus preguntas, probablemente no quería decirle nada en absoluto, de hecho, pero ahora que había empezado a cooperar, no tenía mucho donde elegir.

—Oí la puerta cerrándose, como si alguien saliera de la habitación —dijo.

— ¿Estás segura de que era la puerta exterior la que escuchaste? —preguntó Jasper.

—Sí.

— ¿Pero no comprobaste para ver si alguien se fue en ese momento?

Alice negó. —No. Después, el cuarto se quedó en silencio por un rato. Durante cerca de media hora o algo así.

—Hábleme de los ruidos que te despertaron.

Alice se volvió hacia él, ahora que se había hecho cargo del interrogatorio.

— ¿Qué le gustaría saber, agente Whitlock? —le preguntó cortés, pero seria.

—Te lo acabo de decir. Me gustaría saber lo que oíste.

—Más o menos las mismas cosas que escuché procedentes de la habitación la primera vez —dijo ella con un aire de desafío.

Jasper ladeó su cabeza.

— ¿En serio? Dijiste que la primera vez escuchaste a la gente de al lado teniendo sexo.

—Sí, creo que nalgadas y gritos de _"me corro" _daban eso a entender.

Jasper salió de la esquina para acercarse a ella. —Entonces cuando te despertaste por segunda vez, ¿oíste algunos traseros siendo golpeados?

—No.

Por su expresión, podía decir que no le gustaba estar en el extremo receptor de un interrogatorio.

— ¿Qué acerca de los gritos de _"me corro"_? ¿Hubo alguno de esos?

—Oí chillidos.

— ¿Pero no hubo proclamaciones de inminentes orgasmos?

Ella lo miró fijo.

—Ha hecho su punto, agente Whitlock.

Él se acercó y la miró.

—Mi punto, señorita Brandon, es que sé que estás cansada, pero esa no es excusa para ser descuidada.

Los ojos de Alice se llenaron de ira. Pero entonces se detuvo un momento, y asintió.

—Suficientemente justo —Miró hacia la pared que compartía con la habitación 1308—. Cuando me desperté por segunda vez, escuché la cama golpeando contra la pared, más fuerte que antes. Pero sólo un par de veces. Después, como dije, oí chillidos.

— ¿La voz de un hombre o de una mujer? —preguntó Jack.

—De una mujer. El sonido era apagado, como si su rostro estuviera cubierto por una manta o una almohada —Alice se volvió hacia él con una mirada de repentina comprensión—. Fue estrangulada, ¿verdad? —preguntó en voz baja.

Jasper se debatió sobre responderle eso, pero sabía que con el tiempo tendría que decírselo de todos modos.

—Sí.

Alice se mordió el labio. —Simplemente pensé que estaban tratando de ser más silenciosos al respecto. No me di cuenta... —Respiró hondo para calmarse.

—No podías saberlo —le aseguró Masen.

Jasper le lanzó una mirada... suficiente ya con lo del policía bueno. Ella era una chica grande, podía manejar la situación.

— ¿Le dijiste al detective Slonsky que llamaste a seguridad y la habitación quedó en silencio otra vez?

—Y entonces oí la puerta abriéndose, así que corrí y miré por la mirilla —dijo Alice.

— ¿Sólo siendo entrometida?

El sarcasmo pareció darle un nuevo impulso. —Gracias a Dios por eso —dijo ella—. De lo contrario no tendrías toda la información que todavía no sabéis que sé —Sonrió con mucha dulzura—. Además, si no hubiera sido tan entrometida, agente Whitlock, tú y yo nunca hubiéramos tenido esta preciosa oportunidad de volver a encontrarnos.

Masen tosió mientras tomaba un sorbo de su café. Sonaba sospechosamente parecido a una sonrisa.

Jasper encontraba su sarcasmo risible. Antes, cuando había estado en las Fuerzas Especiales, antes de que se uniera al FBI, había interrogado a agentes extranjeros, presuntos terroristas y a diferentes miembros de las milicias guerrilleras. Desde luego, podía manejar a una descarada ayudante del fiscal.

—Me alegra ver que el café ha puesto un poco de fuego en ti de nuevo —dijo secamente—. Ahora, ¿por qué no me dices lo que viste cuando hiciste tu deber cívico y espiaste a través de la mirilla?

Masen levantó su mano. —Um, estoy pensando que tal vez yo debería continuar con esto.

Alice y Jasper respondieron al mismo tiempo. —Estamos bien.

—Vi a un hombre salir de la habitación, lo cual estoy segura que ya sabes —le dijo a Jasper.

—Descríbelo.

—Ya se lo describí a Slonsky.

—Hazlo otra vez.

Jasper vio que sus ojos brillaron. No le gustaba que le dijeran qué hacer. Era una lástima.

—Uno ochenta, tal vez uno ochenta y tres de altura —dijo— constitución mediana. Llevaba jeans, una chaqueta negra y camiseta gris con capucha encima de su cabeza. Estuvo de espaldas a mí todo el tiempo, así que nunca vi su cara.

— ¿No pensaste que la camiseta con capucha era un poco extraño? —preguntó Jasper.

—Escuché azotar nalgas y paredes golpearse tan duro que mis dientes casi se sacudieron. Francamente, encontré la noche entera un poco extraña, Agente Whitlock.

Por el rabillo de su ojo, Jasper pudo ver a Masen echar un vistazo hacia el techo mientras luchaba con otra sonrisa.

— ¿Estás segura de la altura del hombre? —Jasper continuó.

Alice hizo una pausa, pensando. —Sí.

— ¿Qué tal su peso?

Ella suspiró.

—Soy muy mala para suponer ese tipo de cosas.

—Haz un esfuerzo. Imagina que esto es algo importante.

Otra mirada.

Alice miró a Edward. — ¿Cuánto pesas?

—Espera, ¿cómo es que Jasper no tiene qué responder a eso?

—El hombre que vi parece más cercano a tu constitución.

—Oh, ¿así que es un tipo más pequeño, entonces? —Jasper sugirió amablemente.

Edward se dio la vuelta. — ¿Un tipo más pequeño? Estoy un centímetro encima del promedio nacional. Además, soy ágil.

—Tratemos de abreviar esto —Jasper repasó—. Yo peso ochenta y cinco kilos, el Agente Masen pesará aproximadamente setenta y dos. Teniendo en cuenta eso, ¿a quién dirías que este tipo se acerca más?

Ella miró entre los dos hombres, considerando eso. —Alrededor de unos setenta y ocho kilos.

Jasper y Edward intercambiaron miradas.

— ¿Qué? —Cameron preguntó—. ¿Qué les dice eso?

—Entonces sólo para asegurarnos que estamos claros en esto, el hombre que viste salir de la habitación justo antes de que la seguridad estuviera a punto de llegar, media uno ochenta o uno ochenta y tres de altura, y pesaba alrededor de setenta y ocho kilos. ¿Es eso lo que estás diciendo?

—Eso es lo que estoy diciendo —Ella estuvo de acuerdo—. Y veo que has pescado toda la información que querías de mí. Así que me gustaría algo de información a cambio —Ella miró a Edward primero, quien miró a Jasper.

Después de debatir un momento, él se apoyó contra la pared. —Está bien. Esto es lo que te puedo decir.

—Y sólo para que quede claro: todo lo que estoy a punto de decirte tiene que ser confidencial —dijo Jasper—. De hecho, si no estuvieras con la oficina del fiscal, no estaría diciéndote nada.

Alice recibió el mensaje: él no quería decirle malditamente nada, pero su jefe le había ordenado compartir la información como una cortesía profesional.

—Claro como el cristal, Agente Whitlock —dijo ella.

—Es evidente que has puesto un par de cosas juntas, así que iré rápido por los preliminares —comenzó Jasper—. Llamaste a seguridad del hotel, quienes encontraron a una mujer muerta al lado, así que llamaron a los paramédicos y a la policía. El CPD llegó a la escena, vio que había señales de lucha, y comenzó su investigación.

— ¿Qué señales de lucha? —preguntó Alice.

—Para ahorrar tiempo, debes asumir en el futuro que cualquier cosa que no te diga es una decisión deliberada de mi parte.

Alice levantó la vista hacia el techo, mordiéndose la lengua. De todos los asesinatos, y ella no tenía pista alguna de que cosas, más pero que al parecer involucraban al FBI, de todas las escenas del crimen en todos los hoteles de la ciudad de Chicago, a Jasper Whitlock le tenían que haber asignado éste.

—Mientras el CPD estaba llevando a cabo su barrido de la habitación, se topó con algo oculto detrás de la televisión al otro lado de la cama. Una cámara de video.

— ¿Tienes el asesinato en una cinta? —Alice preguntó. Si tan sólo todos los delitos llegaran a los fiscales tan bien envueltos.

Jasper negó. —No. Lo que está en la cinta es la cosa que tuvo lugar antes del asesinato.

— ¿Antes del asesinato? —Alice pensó en el estridente sexo ruidoso que había oído a través de la pared—. Esa debe ser una gran cinta.

—Lo es —Jasper estuvo de acuerdo—. Sobre todo porque el hombre en la cinta es un senador de y casado.

Los ojos de Alice se abrieron como platos. No había esperado eso. Ella hizo la siguiente pregunta obvia. — ¿Qué senador?

El agente Masen sacó una fotografía del bolsillo interior de su chaqueta y se la entregó a Alice.

Ella echó un vistazo a la fotografía, luego se la devolvió a Jasper.

—Ese es el Senador Newton.

— ¿Así que lo reconoces?

—Por supuesto que lo reconozco —dijo Alice. Mike Newton había representado el estado de Illinois en el Senado de . por más de veinticinco años. Y últimamente había visto su cara en las noticias más de lo habitual... acababa de ser nombrado presidente de la Comisión del Senado sobre Banca, Vivienda y Asuntos Urbanos.

Alice pensó en la mujer pelirroja que había visto en camilla de los paramédicos.

—Esa no era la esposa del senador en la habitación 1308, ¿verdad?

—No, no lo era —dijo Jasper.

— ¿Quién era?

—Digamos que el senador Newton estaba pagando por tener mucho más que sus suelos de madera barnizados anoche.

_Bonito. _— ¿Una prostituta?

—Creo que las mujeres en su nivel generalmente prefieren llamarse a sí mismas como _"acompañantes"_.

— ¿Cómo supiste eso?

—Tenemos los registros del servicio de escolta. El senador ha estado viéndola con regularidad durante casi un año.

Alice se levantó y se paseó delante de la cama, trabajando en el escenario como un nuevo caso que le hubiera sido entregado.

—Entonces, ¿qué pasa con la cámara? No me digas que el senador era lo suficientemente estúpido como para pensar que podía mantener una cinta de sexo en secreto —Se detuvo, pensando rápidamente—. No... por supuesto. Chantaje. Es por eso que la CPD os llamó a vosotros.

—Habiendo examinado la cinta, es obvio que el senador Newton no tenía idea de que estaba siendo filmado —dijo Masen.

— ¿Fuiste el que se atascó revisando la cinta? Qué afortunado —dijo Alice.

—No exactamente. Pero Jasper estaba ocupado jugando al policía malo con el senador Newton.

—Y yo que pensaba que era especial para mí.

Edward sonrió. —Nah, le gusta hacer eso con todo el mundo. Por lo general funciona, con toda esa cosa de oscuridad y lo ceñudo que se pone cuando lo hace.

Alice echó un vistazo a Jack, que estaba de vuelta en su puesto en la esquina de la habitación. _"Ceñudo", _le gustaba esa descripción. Era sin duda más detallada que el genérico _"gilipollas" _que había estado pensando durante los tres últimos años.

Se preguntó si alguna vez Jasper Whitlock sonreía.

Entonces recordó que, francamente, le importaba un comino si lo hacía o no.

—Teniendo en cuenta el contenido de la cinta, el senador Newton normalmente sería el principal sospechoso de la CPD —le dijo Jasper a ella—. De hecho, la policía probablemente lo habría detenido ya, si no fuera por ti.

— ¿En serio?

Jasper se apartó de la pared y salió otra vez. Arrancó la foto de las manos de Alice y la sostuvo frente a su cara.

—Cortemos la mierda. El hombre que viste salir de la habitación cinco minutos antes de que la seguridad del hotel encontrara a la chica muerta, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que fuera este hombre?

Alice vaciló, momentáneamente sorprendida por la rapidez con la que Jasper había entrado en modo de ataque.

Él empujó la foto aún más cerca. —Vamos, Alice, ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que fuera este hombre?

Alice sintió un tirón extraño en su estómago, al oír a Jasper decir su nombre. Hubo una vez, muy brevemente, que ellos se habían llamado por el nombre de pila. Hizo eso a un lado y se centró en la foto que tenía ante ella. En realidad, ni siquiera la miró. El senador Newton era no sólo un hombre más bajo, sino que si tuviera que adivinar... y al parecer tenía, podría decir que pesaba por lo menos ciento diez kilos. Ella podía no haber conseguido la mejor de las miradas a través de la mirilla, pero fue lo suficiente como para saber una cosa.

—No es él —dijo.

— ¿Estás segura? —le preguntó Jasper.

—Estoy segura.

Jasper se apartó de ella.

—Entonces el senador Newton te debe un infierno de agradecimiento. Debido a que tu palabra es lo único que evita que sea arrestado por asesinato.

Un silencio cayó sobre el cuarto.

— ¿Es que no tiene algún tipo de coartada? —preguntó Alice.

Jasper permaneció en silencio. Esa actitud claramente correspondía a la categoría de no te contestare ninguna más de tus apestosas preguntas.

—Tomaré eso como un no —dijo Alice—. ¿Qué tal si en lugar de preguntar, sólo veo si puedo llenar los espacios en blanco? Así que esta acompañante ha estado durmiendo con el senador Newton, el senador casado de Illinois…

—Quien acaba de pasar a ser nombrado presidente del Comité Bancario del Senado —lanzó Edward. Cuando él captó la mirada de muerte que Jasper le disparó, se encogió de hombros—. ¿Qué? Yo no tengo problemas con ella. Además, oí lo que dijo Cullen. Se supone que debemos compartir, ¿recuerdas?

Su ceño se acentuó aún más.

—Así que esta acompañante decide grabar al senador en video y utilizarlo como chantaje —Alice continuó—. Él se encuentra con ella esta noche, ellos hacen el acto, muchas veces, por cierto, todavía voy con la teoría del Viagra sobre eso, y el senador se va. Veinte minutos más tarde, nuestro hombre misterioso aparece. Hay una lucha, y él mata a la mujer. Y puesto que no hay señales de entrada forzada, podemos asumir que la chica conocía al asesino y lo dejó entrar en la habitación. ¿Cómo lo estoy haciendo hasta ahora?

Edward asintió, impresionado. —Nada mal.

—Lo que yo pienso —dijo Jasper—, es que has tenido una larga noche, y no queremos quitarte más de tu tiempo. El FBI reconoce su cooperación, señorita Brandon. Estaremos en contacto si hay algo más que necesitemos.

Alice observó mientras él se volvía y se dirigía hacia la puerta, aparentemente con la idea equivocada de que no quedaba nada entre ellos por discutir.

—En realidad, tengo otra pregunta, Agente Whtilock —dijo ella.

Él miró hacia atrás.

— ¿Qué podría ser?

— ¿Puedo por fin salir de esta habitación de hotel?

* * *

**Así que eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Díganme si les gusto, si lo odiaron, si están intrígados o cualquier otra cosa que ustedes deseen, y****o sé que ustedes desean dejarme un muy hermoso review ;)**

**Mi despedida el día de hoy será mi nueva adquisición a mi diccionario personal:**

**Ósculos.**

**-Karla**


	5. Chapter 5

**Muy buen s tardes, días, noches o lo que sea en este momento para ustedes. En este capítulo descubriremos la razón del odio entre Alice y Jasper.**

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer y la historia le pertenece a Julie James.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 4

Cuando el agente Masen sugirió que él y Jasper la llevaran a su casa desde el hotel, Alice aceptó a regañadientes. Por mucho que estuviera ansiosa de poner algo de distancia entre ella y Jasper, no quería que él pensara que su actitud estaba afectándola.

Sentada en la parte de atrás del coche de Masen... por lo menos suponía que era el coche de Edward ya que era él quien conducía y no podía imaginar a Jasper dueño de un Lexus. Apoyó su cabeza contra el frío asiento de cuero y miró por la ventana. Había estado atrapada en esa habitación de hotel durante tanto tiempo que el brillo de la luz del día había sido discordante y surrealista la primera vez que había salido. Era casi mediodía, lo que significaba que había pasado casi treinta horas sin dormir. Dudaba incluso de que Starbucks tuviera una solución para eso.

Luchando contra el movimiento adormecedor del coche, ella se apartó de la ventana. Con la cabeza contra el reposacabezas, observó al hombre sentado en frente a través de sus ojos entrecerrados.

Jasper Whitlock.

Ella se habría reído ante la ironía de la situación, si no estuviera tan condenadamente cansada. Y también, como regla general, encontraba que era prudente abstenerse de dar una risa extraña para sí misma mientras estaba sentada en un coche con dos agentes del FBI... uno de ellos ya desconfiaba de ella con una intensidad que era palpable.

No era que Alice se sorprendiera porque Jasper todavía se sintiera de esa forma. Recordaba muy bien la expresión de su cara cuando le había dicho que no presentarían cargos en el caso Vulturi.

Había sido tres años atrás, a última hora de un viernes por la tarde. Temprano en el día, la llamaron para una reunión con su jefe, Stefan Briggs, el fiscal de . para el Distrito Norte de Illinois. Él le había dicho que quería hablar sobre el caso Vulturi, y ella había asumido que discutirían los cargos que tenía previsto presentar contra los diversos miembros de la organización de Vulturi. En cambio, lo que Stefan le dijo fue como una sacudida.

—He decidido no presentar cargos —declaró él. Lo dijo tan pronto como ella se sentó, como si hubiera querido terminar la conversación rápidamente.

— ¿Contra los hombres de Vulturi, o contra Aro Vulturi mismo? —Alice preguntó, asumiendo en un primer momento que Stefan habría llegado a un acuerdo de inmunidad con alguien, o varios alguien, a cambio de su testimonio.

—Contra ninguno —dijo Stefan con la mayor naturalidad.

Alice se hizo hacia atrás en su silla, necesitando un momento para procesar eso.

— ¿No quieres presentar ningún cargo?

—Me doy cuenta de que estás sorprendida por esto.

_Ese era el eufemismo del año_.

—El FBI ha estado trabajando en este caso durante más de dos años. Con toda la información que el Agente Whitlock ha reunido trabajando infiltrado, tenemos evidencias suficientes para poner a Vulturi fuera por el resto de su vida. ¿Por qué no deberíamos juzgarlo?

—Eres joven y ansiosa, Alice, y eso me gusta de ti. Es una de las razones por las que te arrebaté de Hatcher y Thorn —dijo Stefan, en referencia a la firma de abogados con la que ella había trabajado antes de venir a la oficina de fiscales de .

Alice levantó su mano. Era cierto que era nueva en el trabajo, y que sin duda estaba ansiosa, pero tenía cuatro años de experiencia en juicios como abogada civil litigante, antes de convertirse en fiscal. Sin embargo, si Stefan no creía que estaba lista, no dejaría su orgullo en el camino.

—Un momento, Stefan. Si esto es porque no crees que tenga la suficiente experiencia para llevar este caso, pues sólo dáselo a alguien más. Seguro, estaré un poco irascible, probablemente dramáticamente abatida por esto un día o dos, pero lo superaré. Infiernos, incluso ayudaré a quien quieras reasignarle el caso y…

Stefan la cortó.

—Nadie en esta oficina presentará cargos. Punto. Llevo el tiempo suficiente en esto para saber que un juicio como éste rápidamente derivaría en dos cosas: un circo mediático, y un jodido agujero negro para el gobierno de Estados Unidos. Crees tener suficientes evidencias ahora, pero solo espera: después de declararle abiertamente la guerra a Vulturi, tendrás testigos dándote la espalda... o peor, misteriosamente irán desapareciendo o muriendo... y antes de que te des cuenta, estarás a dos semanas del juicio, sin una pizca de evidencias para respaldar todas las promesas que le hiciste al jurado en tu declaración de apertura.

Alice sabía que probablemente debería haberse retirado en ese momento. Pero no había podido evitarlo.

—Pero el testimonio del agente Whitlock por sí solo es suficiente evidencia para…

—El agente Whitlock vio un montón de cosas, pero desafortunadamente su cobertura fue descubierta demasiado pronto —Stefan la interrumpió—. Y aunque ciertamente aprecio los dos años que pasó investigando este caso, si seguimos adelante y presentamos cargos y no conseguimos una condena, las consecuencias serán para nosotros, no para el agente Whitlock o cualquier otra persona del FBI. No estoy dispuesto a que mi oficina corra ese riesgo.

Ahora Alice se quedó quieta. Aro Vulturi y sus secuaces eran los responsables de casi un tercio de todo el tráfico de drogas en la ciudad de Chicago; lavaban su dinero a través de más de una veintena de empresas ficticias y extorsionaban, sobornaban, y amenazaban a cualquiera que se interpusiera en su camino. Sin mencionar, que mataban gente.

Perseguir a los delincuentes como Aro Vulturi, era la razón por la que se había unido a la oficina del fiscal en primer lugar. En el momento oscuro que rodeó el asesinato de su padre, esa decisión había sido la única cosa que, además del apoyo de Garrett y Ángela, la habían mantenido impulsada y centrada.

Por lo general, le gustaba trabajar en su antigua empresa. Con su padre siendo oficial de policía, y su madre trabajando como reportera de la corte hasta que se había divorciado del padre de Alice y se casó con un piloto que conoció durante una declaración que estaba transcribiendo, del caso de divorcio de él, nada menos, su familia había estado razonablemente bien. Pero sin duda no habían sido ricos. Por eso, Alice había apreciado la independencia y la seguridad que había llegado con el sueldo de 250.000 dólares que ganaba en su cuarto año de práctica privada.

Su padre estaba orgulloso de su éxito. Como Alice había escuchado una y otra vez de los policías que le habían ofrecido sus condolencias en el velorio de su padre y en su funeral, al parecer él se había jactado sin cesar a su pareja y a otros amigos policías acerca de sus logros.

Ella había permanecido cerca de su padre y a su lado de la familia después del divorcio de sus padres... sobre todo después de que su madre se mudara a Florida con su nuevo esposo, quien se retiró de la compañía aérea poco después de que Alice entrara a la escuela de leyes.

Su muerte la había golpeado duro.

Una tarde durante el cuarto año de Alice en la firma, el capitán a cargo del turno de su padre la llamó al trabajo con las graves palabras que cualquiera que tuviera un miembro de su familia trabajando en la aplicación de la ley temería oír: que tenía que ir al hospital de inmediato. Para cuando había entrado desesperadamente por las puertas de la sala de emergencias, era demasiado tarde. Se había quedado de pie, aturdida en una habitación privada mientras el capitán le decía que su padre había sido asesinado a tiros por un traficante de drogas cuando respondió a lo que había creído ser simplemente una llamada de rutina por disturbios domésticos.

Las dos primeras semanas después del asesinato de su padre, ella se había sentido... gris, era la palabra que había usado para describirlo cuando Garrett le preguntó cómo se sostenía de pie. Pero entonces se había compuesto y vuelto al trabajo. En muchos sentidos, saber lo orgulloso que su padre había estado de su duro trabajo hacía que fuera más fácil hacerlo, sabía que él querría que continuara, que siguiera adelante con su carrera en la medida en que pudiera. Sin embargo, algo se había perdido.

Cuatro semanas después del funeral, estaba en el tribunal cuando se dio cuenta de qué era ese algo. Había estado esperando discutir una moción de prueba que una vez le había parecido particularmente importante, pero después de la muerte de su padre se había sentido desalentadoramente insignificante. Entonces, el reportero de la corte había llamado al caso que estaba antes del suyo.

Los Estados Unidos contra Markovitz. Un caso de un simple criminal en posesión de un arma. Había sido una aparición sencilla en la corte, nada llamativo, una moción para suprimir las pruebas presentadas por el demandado.

Procesalmente la moción era muy similar a la que Alice tenía programada para discutir ese día, así que había prestado atención, queriendo evaluar el estado de ánimo del juez. Después de un breve argumento oral, el juez falló a favor del gobierno, y Alice vio la mirada de satisfacción en los ojos del ayudante del fiscal.

Desde que su padre había sido asesinado, ni una vez había sentido ese mismo tipo de satisfacción.

Pero esa mañana, mientras veía al acusado ser escoltado fuera de la corte vestido con su mono naranja y esposado, sintió como si algo se hubiera logrado, sin importar cómo de pequeño fuera el grado. La justicia había sido satisfecha. El hombre que había disparado y matado a su padre era un delincuente, también. Tal vez si se ella hubiera hecho más, tal vez si ese arma no hubiera estado en la calle, tal vez si él no hubiera estado en las calles...

Podía hacer algo al respecto, se había dado cuenta.

Esa misma semana, había solicitado un puesto de ayudante del fiscal.

Un aspecto de ser fiscal que Alice no había previsto, sin embargo, era la política que a menudo entraba en juego con los trabajos del gobierno. Mientras estaba sentada al otro lado de Stefan ese día, diciéndole sus razones para retirarse del caso Vulturi, se dio cuenta de que la oficina del fiscal no era la excepción. Podía adivinar el verdadero problema de Stefan: simplemente, no quería arriesgarse y potencialmente perder un juicio que sería cubierto por todos los periódicos, la televisión, y las estaciones de radio.

Se había sorprendido por su decisión. Y frustrado. Y disgustado por la idea de que a alguien como Aro Vulturi, se le permitiera seguir adelante, sin control como hasta ahora. Pero, por desgracia, a menos que planeara entregar su placa de ayudante del fiscal en ese mismo momento, tenía las manos atadas. Llevaba en la oficina sólo un año... desafiar abiertamente a su jefe sobre tal asunto no sería la medida más inteligente si quería seguir siendo una empleada combatiendo el crimen. Así que había mantenido sus pensamientos para sí misma.

—Está bien. No habrá cargos —Ella sintió un vacío en el estómago, al decir las palabras en voz alta.

—Me alegro de que lo entiendas —dijo Stefan con gesto de aprobación—. Y hay una última cosa: no he tenido la oportunidad de hablar con nadie de la Oficina acerca de esto. Alguien tendrá que decirle al agente Whitlock y a los otros que retiramos el caso Vulturi. Pensé, dado que pareces tener una buena relación con él, que deberías ser tú.

Esa era una conversación de la que Alice no quería saber nada.

—Creo que podría ser más apropiado si el Agente Whitlock oye eso directamente de ti, Stefan. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta todo lo que él pasó en esta investigación.

—Él estaba haciendo su trabajo como agente del FBI. Así es como estas cosas salen a veces.

Detectando por su tono de voz que el asunto ya no estaba abierto para el debate, Alice asintió. No estaba segura de confiar en ella misma para hablar en ese momento, de todos modos.

Stefan le sostuvo la mirada. —Y como estamos en la misma página, lo único que el FBI tiene que saber es que no habrá cargos formulados contra Vulturi ni sus hombres. Esta oficina tiene una política estricta de no hacer comentarios sobre nuestra toma de decisiones internas de los procesos.

Cuando Alice continuó sin decir nada, Stefan ladeó la cabeza.

—Necesito que seas una jugadora de mi equipo en esto, Alice. ¿Entendido?

_Oh, ella entendía eso muy bien_. Stefan la estaba traicionando... dejando que asumiera la culpa de su decisión de dar marcha atrás con lo de Vulturi. Pero así era como se jugaba el partido. Él era su jefe, por no hablar de un miembro muy importante y bien conectado con la comunidad legal de Chicago. Lo cual significaba que sólo había una cosa que podía decir.

—Dalo por hecho.

Jasper observó mientras Edward comprobaba su espejo retrovisor. La pasajera del asiento trasero estaba en silencio durante un rato.

— ¿Está dormida? —preguntó él.

Edward asintió. —Ha sido una larga noche.

—Es verdad. Recojamos otra ronda de café antes de regresar. La cosa que tienen en la oficina sabe cómo la mierda.

— Quiero decir que ha sido una noche larga para ella.

Jasper sabía exactamente lo que Edward había querido decir. Pero estaba tratando de evitar pensar en ella tanto como le fuera posible.

—Qué cosa más extraña, que los dos se volvieran a reunir bajo estas circunstancias.

Edward, aparentemente, no había recibido su nota de: _simplemente no tocaremos el tema. _

Jasper miró por su espejo para comprobar que Alice estuviera durmiendo.

—Hubiera sido extraño, sin importar bajo qué circunstancias nos hubiéramos encontrado —dijo, manteniendo la voz baja.

Edward apartó la mirada de la carretera.

— ¿Tienes algún remordimiento?

— ¿Acerca de lo que dije?

—Síp.

—Sólo que tuvieran una cámara allí.

Edward negó.

—Recuérdame que nunca alcance tu lado malo.

—Nunca alcances mi lado malo.

—Gracias.

A Jasper le gustaba trabajar con Masen. Había dudado al principio, cuando su jefe había decidido asociarlo con un hombre que acababa de graduarse de la Academia. Había dudado mucho más cuando había echado un vistazo al caro traje que Edward llevaba el día en que se conocieron. Pero debajo de las sonrisas y de las bromas, Edward Masen era mucho más inteligente de lo que había pensado Jasper, y respetaba eso, incluso si los dos no podían haber sido más diferentes en su enfoque de la mayoría de las cosas. Además de eso, Jasper le había dado la bienvenida a tener una pareja que en realidad hablaba para variar, teniendo en cuenta que su última pareja en Nebraska había pronunciado un promedio de seis punto tres palabras al día y tenía la personalidad de un pomo de puerta. Las operaciones de vigilancia con el chico habían sido para morirse de risa. No era que las operaciones de vigilancia en Nebraska fueran tan interesantes para empezar. Él había vivido aburrido durante los últimos tres años... lo cual, por supuesto, había sido el punto central de la acción disciplinaria que el Departamento de Justicia había tomado en su contra.

Jasper volvió a mirar en su espejo para ver a Alice dormir en el asiento trasero.

No había sido completamente sincero, diciéndole a Edward que no se arrepentía de lo que había sucedido hacía tres años. Por supuesto que lo hacía... lo que había dicho había estado fuera de lugar. Lo supo casi dos segundos después de que las palabras hubieran volado fuera de su boca.

Cuando se había enterado de que lo trasladarían de vuelta a Chicago, había prometido dejar todo detrás de él. Desafortunadamente, no había contado con chocarse con Alice Brandon en su primera semana de regreso. Estar cerca de ella le traía de vuelta un montón de viejos recuerdos.

Para empezar, todavía no podía olvidar la forma en que ella se había negado a verlo el día que le había contado sobre el caso Vulturi.

Esa misma tarde de viernes, hacía tres años, Alice le había llamado para decirle que iba a ir a su oficina para hablar con él y con su compañero en ese momento, Tyler Dobbs. Cuando él oyó el golpe y la había visto de pie en su puerta, había sonreído. Jasper recordaba eso claramente, probablemente porque era raro que él devolviera la sonrisa en aquellos tiempos... no había habido mucho para estar alegre durante los dos años que había trabajado para Vulturi. Todavía estaba, para decirlo sin rodeos, bastante jodido de haber estado infiltrado por tanto tiempo y tenía problemas para volver a la rutina de la vida normal. Asimismo, no dormía por la noche, y desde luego eso no ayudaba en nada.

Tan difícil como le había resultado la transición de regreso a un trabajo de oficina, había una parte de eso que no le importaba: trabajar con Alice Brandon. Había comenzado a preocuparse, de hecho, de que estuviera empezando a no importarle demasiado. Ellos sólo habían hablado de negocios, del caso de Vulturi... sin embargo, el par de veces que habían estado a solas, había sentido una especie de corriente subterránea entre ellos. No sabía cómo describirlo, excepto decir que cualquiera que fuera el trasfondo, era suficiente para desear que no estar tan jodido.

—Adelante —le había dicho Jasper.

Cuando Alice entró en su oficina esa tarde de viernes, por una vez ella no le había devuelto la sonrisa.

— ¿El agente Dobbs se unirá a nosotros? —preguntó ella.

—Está en camino. ¿Por qué no tomas asiento mientras esperas? —Jasper hizo un gesto a las sillas frente a su escritorio.

Alice negó. —Estoy bien, gracias.

En el transcurso del último mes, Jasper había llegado a conocerla lo suficiente como para saber que no estaba bien en ese momento. Algo estaba mal; ella se había saltado las bromas duras como clavos pero no muy sarcásticas y semi-coquetas que él había llegado a esperar y disfrutar como parte de su discurso habitual. Por no hablar de que se veía asustada.

Tenía un mal presentimiento sobre eso.

—Dijiste que querías hablar sobre Vulturi, ¿hay algún problema con el caso? —Vio cómo ella dudó.

_Bingo. _

Los ojos de Alice se movieron hacia la puerta. —Creo que deberíamos esperar hasta que el agente Dobbs llegue aquí —Se mordió el labio inferior preocupadamente, y Jasper no podía decidir qué era más preocupante, su repentina muestra de vulnerabilidad o el hecho de que ahora no podía apartar los ojos de sus labios.

Él se levantó de su escritorio, se acercó y cerró la puerta de su oficina. Se puso de pie delante de ella.

—Algo está molestándote.

—Agente Whtilock, creo que…

Él la cortó. —Es Jasper, ¿de acuerdo? Creo que es probable que sea hora de que nos llamemos por nuestro primer nombre —Cuando su mirada se lanzó de nuevo a la puerta de su oficina, él hizo algo que los sorprendió a los dos, se estiró y tocó su barbilla con suavidad.

Él volvió su cara hacia él. —Háblame, Alice. Dime lo que está mal.

Cuando sus increíbles ojos color aguamarina se encontraron con los suyos, él lo sintió; algo parecido a las descargas de electricidad que los hombres de Vulturi le habían dado durante sus dos días de cautiverio. Sólo que infinitamente más agradables.

—Jasper —susurró ella—. Lo lament…

Un golpe en la puerta los interrumpió.

Jasper y Alice se apartaron el uno del otro mientras la puerta de su despacho se abría. Tyler entró y se sorprendió al encontrarlos a los dos allí.

—Ah, hola, siento llegar tarde. —Tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Jasper; habían sido compañeros durante cuatro años y se sentían cómodos en sus respectivas oficinas. Él cruzó una pierna y miró a Alice—. ¿Jasper dijo que querías hablar con nosotros acerca de Vulturi?

—Así es —dijo Alice. Su voz sonó dura y nerviosa otra vez, y curiosamente centró su atención en Tyler—. Quería decirles que hemos tomado una decisión. No presentaremos cargos contra Aro Vulturi. O cualquier otra persona de su organización, para el caso.

Hubo un silencio en la sala.

Jasper lo rompió. —No puedes hablar en serio.

Alice todavía no lo miró.

—Me doy cuenta de que este no es el resultado que ambos esperaban.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que no presentaremos ningún cargo? —preguntó Tyler. Él había sido el enlace entre Jasper y la oficina durante los dos años que Jasper había estado infiltrado y sabía toda la suciedad que habían desenterrado sobre Vulturi.

—Nuestra oficina ha decidido que no hay suficientes evidencias para llevar el caso a juicio —dijo Alice.

Jasper estaba luchando, duro, para mantener su ira bajo control.

—Tonterías. ¿Quién tomó esta decisión? ¿Fue Stefan?

Tyler se levantó de su silla y se paseó.

—Ese tipo de mierda. Lo único que le importa es su propia reputación —dijo con disgusto.

—Quiero hablar con él —exigió Jasper.

Alice finalmente se volvió hacia él.

—No hay necesidad de eso. Este… es mi caso. Fue mi decisión.

—A la mierda eso, no te creo.

Tyler miró por encima, con una nota de advertencia en su voz. —Jasper.

Alice se mantuvo indiferente.

—Me doy cuenta de cuán frustrante es esto…

Jasper dio un paso hacia ella.

— ¿Frustrante? La frustración no comienza a cubrir lo que estoy sintiendo en este momento. Leíste los archivos, por lo menos asumí eso hasta hace un minuto, ahora no estoy tan seguro de lo que tú o alguien más de la oficina del fiscal lo hayan hecho. Sabes quién es Vulturi y las cosas que ha hecho. ¿En qué diablos estabais pensando?

—Lo siento —dijo inexpresiva—. Sé lo mucho que pusiste en esta investigación. Por desgracia, no hay nada más que te pueda decir.

—Claro que lo hay. Me puedes decir a quién demonios le pagó Vulturi en la oficina del fiscal para que ocurra este milagro. Si Stefan no tomó esta decisión, entonces... —Jack se detuvo para darle a Alice un escrutinio una vez más—. ¿Qué piensas, Tyler, debemos hacer un poco de investigación en las cuentas de la señorita Brandon? ¿Ver si ha tenido depósitos inusualmente grandes últimamente?

Alice se acercó y lo miró fijamente con una mirada muerta.

—Eso está fuera de lugar, agente Whitlock.

Tyler se movió entre ellos.

—Bien, creo que todos tenemos que dar un paso hacia atrás por un momento y enfriarnos.

Jasper lo ignoró.

—Quiero una explicación —le dijo de nuevo a Alice.

Ella se mantuvo firme, sosteniéndole la mirada con enojo.

—Está bien. Soplaste tú cubierta demasiado pronto. Espero que la explicación te satisfaga, porque es la única que te puedo dar.

Una ola de furia se apoderó de él. Y de culpa. Sus palabras habían tocado una fibra sensible... a pesar de que no había tenido otra opción, todavía se culpaba cada día por el hecho de que su cubierta había sido levantada.

La voz de Jasper fue helada.

—Sal de mi oficina.

—Justo estaba yéndome —dijo Alice—. Pero una última cosa, si alguna vez tiene alguna preocupación acerca de dónde están mis lealtades, o en lo que se refiere a mi dedicación hacia mi trabajo, simplemente me lo puede preguntar usted mismo, agente Whitlock, pero si hurga en mis cuentas bancarias, mejor que tenga una orden judicial o un infierno de abogado defensor —ella asintió hacia Tyler despidiéndose—. Agente Dobbs —Luego se volvió y se fue sin una palabra más.

Tyler la vió marcharse.

—Sé que estás enojado, Jasper, y yo estoy loco como el infierno, también, pero ten cuidado. Alice Brandon podrá ser nueva en la oficina, pero sigue siendo la ayudante del fiscal. Probablemente no sea una buena idea acusarla de corrupción.

Apenas escuchando, Jasper no dijo nada. Lo único en que pudo pensar fue en una cosa.

_Dos años de su vida se habían ido por el maldito desagüe. _

Tyler entró en acción.

—Está bien, hablaré con Cullen —dijo, refiriéndose a su jefe, el agente especial a cargo—. Veré si puedo averiguar lo que está pasando realmente —Se acercó y puso su mano sobre el hombro de Jasper—. Mientras tanto, es necesario que te calmes como el infierno. Vete a casa, emborráchate, lo que sea; solo sal de esta oficina antes de decir alguna otra cosa de la que te arrepientas.

Jasper asintió.

_Dos años. _

En el ascensor a su salida, se había quedado mirando aturdido hacia las puertas, preguntándose si Alice Brandon tenía idea de lo que había pasado para conseguir toda esas evidencias que ella sólo había desechado. Sí, su cubierta había sido destruida, pero sólo porque... en un movimiento que había tenido dos partes estúpidas y una parte jodida por la lucha sobre la jurisdicción, la DEA había enviado a su propio agente encubierto para hacer contacto con Vulturi. Jasper había descubierto quién era el tipo casi a los cinco segundos. Le tomó diez a Vulturi.

Él le había pedido a Jasper que lo matara.

Hasta ahora, Jasper había hecho un montón de cosas no muy agradables con el fin de mantener su cubierta mientras trabajaba para Vulturi, pero hasta ese momento siempre había conseguido evitar el hecho de matar a alguien. Pero esta vez Vulturi quería que el cuerpo del agente le fuera llevado de regreso... planeaba enviarle un mensaje a la DEA, y ninguna cantidad de astucia podría conseguir que Jasper pudiera conseguir un cadáver real. Así que se detuvo. Estaba de camino a encontrarse con el agente de la DEA, advertirle, y conseguir salir ambos como el infierno del Dodge, cuando los hombres de Vulturi los agarraron.

Ellos mataron al agente de la DEA de inmediato. Vulturi se pegó a su plan e hizo que sus hombres se deshicieran del cuerpo tirándolo en la puerta de la oficina de la DEA en Chicago esa noche.

Con Jasper, fue menos indulgente.

No diría más.

El segundo día de cautiverio de Jasper, sin embargo, los hombres de Vulturi habían cometido un error fatal.

En realidad, había sido un hombre en particular el que había cometido el error: Dimitri, uno de los interrogadores de Vulturi, quería llevar el interrogatorio a un nivel superior y decidió desatar las manos de Jasper. Claro, él inmediatamente incapacitó una de esas manos con una embestida de un cuchillo de nueve pulgadas a lo largo del antebrazo de Jasper, sujetándolo a la silla. Pero momentáneamente había dejado su otra mano libre.

Por tal estupidez, Vulturi seguramente habría matado al mismo Dimitri. Es decir, si Jasper no hubiera ahogado al hombre con su mano libre, quitando el cuchillo de su antebrazo, y golpeándolo con este.

Afortunadamente para Jasper, Dimitro tenía una pistola junto con su cuchillo. También, por suerte para Jasper, estaba el hecho de que se había formado en las Fuerzas Especiales y podía manejar con destreza un arma con ambas manos.

Esas cosas, sin embargo, no fueron tan afortunadas para los hombres de Vulturi. Es cierto que uno de ellos fue lo suficientemente afortunado como para dispararle a Jasper en medio del tiroteo que se produjo, pero ciertamente no vivió lo suficiente como para alardear de eso.

Pero a diferencia de sus hombres, Vulturi parecía tener toda la suerte del mundo. No sólo no había estado entre los ocho cadáveres que los refuerzos del FBI recogieron cuando finalmente se presentaron en el almacén, sino que al parecer, la suerte le había sonreído una segunda vez cuando habían encargado su caso a las manos inexpertas de la ayudante del fiscal. Alice Brandon.

_Dos años de su vida por el desagüe. _

Jasper no quería creerlo. Pero ella había dicho que la decisión de no procesar había sido suya. Y si eso era cierto, entonces... al diablo con ella.

El ascensor llegó a la planta baja y las puertas se abrieron de golpe. Jack salió y fue abordado inmediatamente por una multitud de reporteros.

Desafortunadamente, ese no era un hecho inusual; él sin quererlo se había convertido en el foco de atención de los medios después del lío de los disparos del almacén... ocho pandilleros muertos tendía a picar el interés de la gente, y desde entonces, los periodistas habían aparecido cada vez que el nombre de Vulturi aparecía en las noticias.

—¡Agente Whtilock! ¡Agente Withlock! —Los reporteros gritaban uno sobre el otro, tratando de llegar a él.

Jasper los ignoró y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. La reportera de la filial local de NBC, cuyo interés en él últimamente parecía ir más allá de un mero nivel profesional, salió a su paso junto a él con su cámara a cuestas.

—Agente Whitlock, nos acabamos de enterar sobre el caso Vulturi. Como agente del FBI a cargo de la investigación, ¿qué piensa sobre el hecho de que Aro Vulturi seguirá caminando por las calles de Chicago como un hombre libre? —Ella empujó el micrófono en la cara de Jasper.

Tal vez fue debido a la extrema falta de sueño. O tal vez fue por el hecho de que, según el psicólogo que le habían ordenado ver todas las semanas, tenía algunos persistentes problemas de "rabia" relacionados con su trabajo clandestino y captura. O tal vez, posiblemente, tenía algo que ver con el hecho de que había sido torturado durante dos días por el hombre. Pero antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, Jasper disparó de nuevo una respuesta a la pregunta de la reportera.

—Creo que la ayudante del fiscal tiene su cabeza en su trasero, eso es lo que pienso. Deberían haber asignado el caso a alguien con unas malditas bolas.

Cada estación de televisión en Chicago abrió sus encabezados de las seis de la tarde con su diatriba.

Y luego lo repitieron de nuevo, en las noticias de las diez. Por supuesto para ese momento, había corrido la voz a los corresponsales nacionales de que un agente especial del FBI en Chicago había tenido una pelea verbal con la perra ayudante del fiscal ante las cámaras en vivo, y después, sus comentarios estuvieron en todas partes: CNN, MSNBC, Today Show, Nightline, Larry King Live, y todos los demás. Por no hablar de que las imágenes ganaron el dudoso honor de ser el video más visto en YouTube durante toda la semana.

Ni que decir tiene, que el jefe de Jasper no estuvo contento.

— ¿Estás malditamente loco? —Carlisle Cullen exigió saber cuándo Jack entró en su oficina la mañana siguiente—. Tú eres el que tiene la cabeza en tu maldito trasero, Whitlock, ¡haciendo un comentario como ese en la televisión nacional!

Las cosas más o menos se fueron hacia abajo desde allí. Algunos grupos feministas comenzaron a hacer ruido en los medios, alegando que el comentario de Jasper acerca de asignar el caso a alguien con _"bolas" _había sido _"literalmente" _una declaración machista de que sólo un fiscal hombre podría haber manejado un caso difícil.

Allí fue cuando el Departamento de Justicia intervino.

A pesar de su estallido inicial sobre la situación, Cullen trabajó durante dos días para apaciguar al Departamento de Justicia. Él hizo hincapié en que Jasper era el agente más talentoso y dedicado de Chicago y sugirió, en términos de una acción disciplinaria, que Jasper hiciera una disculpa formal a la señorita Brandon y a la oficina del fiscal y fuera puesto en libertad condicional por seis meses. Los abogados del Departamento de Justicia considerarían la recomendación de Cullen.

Ese lunes por la mañana, Jasper llegó a la oficina temprano para empezar a trabajar en su disculpa. Sabía que había estado fuera de lugar, tanto con los comentarios que le había hecho a la reportera como con las cosas que le había dicho a Alice antes de eso. Era cierto que había manejado mal la situación.

Muy mal. Por encima de la sorpresa y la frustración que había sentido al oír la noticia, el hecho de que hubiera llegado a confiar en ella sólo había aumentado su ira. Pero en este punto, esperaba poder encontrar una manera de superar la situación y seguir adelante.

Había dejado la puerta de su oficina abierta mientras trabajaba, y después de unos minutos de mirar fijamente una pantalla de ordenador en blanco, las disculpas no venían exactamente fáciles a él, se sorprendió al oír voces llegando desde la oficina de Carlisle. Había creído que era la única persona por allí tan temprano.

Cullen sonaba enojado. Desde el otro lado del pasillo, Jasper no pudo captar gran parte de la conversación, que no fuera escuchar a su jefe decir las palabras _"mierda" _y _"exagerando"_. Debido a que Jasper no escuchaba a nadie más hablar, se preguntó si Carlisle estaría al teléfono. Pero, independientemente de con quién estuviera hablando Carlisle, Jasper tenía una idea bastante buena sobre quien estaban hablando. Se levantó de su escritorio y se dirigió a su puerta cuando… la puerta de la oficina de Carlisle se abrió de golpe y Alice Brandon salió.

Al ver a Jasper, ella se detuvo en seco. Una mirada cruzó su rostro, una que Jasper conocía muy bien. Con los años, había visto esa expresión en muchas ocasiones cuando alguien lo veía acercarse.

_Atrapada. _

Alice cubrió su mirada rápidamente, y con frialdad le devolvió la mirada a través del pasillo. Se dio la vuelta y se fue sin decir nada.

Cuando Carlisle salió de su oficina a continuación, también vio a Jasper. Él negó sombríamente.

Esa tarde, el Departamento de Justicia emitió una orden para que el agente especial Jasper Whitlock fuera trasladado fuera de Chicago inmediatamente.

Jasper tuvo la sensación de que sabía justo a quién podía agradecerle por ello.

—Lo que sea que estés pensando, probablemente sería mejor dejarlo en el pasado.

Jasper miró y vio a Edward mirarlo fijamente. —No estaba pensando en nada.

— ¿En serio? Porque el coche se detuvo hace tres minutos y solo hemos estado sentados aquí delante de esta casa.

Jasper miró a su alrededor para orientarse... _mierda_, habían estado allí sentados. Era bueno ver que sus excepcionalmente afinados poderes de observación de agente especial permanecían intactos. Culpó a su testigo en el asiento trasero por eso. Ella lo había distraído. Ya era hora de ponerle fin a eso.

Él gritó por encima de su hombro.

—Es libre de irse, señorita Brandon.

No hubo respuesta.

Él se dio vuelta.

—Está agotada —le dijo Edward.

—Entonces haz algo al respecto.

Edward miró en el espejo retrovisor. —Yoo-hoo, Alice…

— ¿Yoo-hoo? Eso es realmente basura del FBI.

—Hey, soy el poli bueno. Puedo hacer que funcione —Edward regresó a la tarea en cuestión—. Alice, hemos llegado —Él miró a Jasper, susurrando—. ¿Crees que le importará si la llamo Alice?

—En este momento creo que podrías llamarla cualquier cosa y salirte con la tuya —Incluso tenía algunas sugerencias en ese frente.

—Bien, es hora del plan B —decidió Edward—. Alguien tiene que ir ahí y despertarla.

—Suena bien. Espero que funcione para ti.

—Yo quise decir tú —Cuando Edward vio la expresión de Jasper, hizo un gesto inocente—. Lo siento. Me tengo que quedar aquí y ser el hombre al volante.

Refunfuñando en voz baja, Jasper abrió la puerta del coche y salió, capturando su primer buen vistazo de la casa de Alice Brandon. O por lo menos, del lugar que supuestamente era su casa.

Metió la cabeza de nuevo dentro del coche. — ¿Estás seguro de que este es el lugar correcto?

—Ella dijo 3309 North Henderson. Este es el 3309 North Henderson —dijo Edward.

—Síp, pero esto es... —Jasper se dio la vuelta y trató de decidir la mejor forma de describir la visión que tenía delante.

—Un infierno de una bonita casa —dijo Edward aprobatoriamente.

Eso más o menos lo cubría. Mientras Jasper estaba de pie ahí en la calle, la elegante casa se elevaba majestuosamente delante de él, tres pisos sobre el suelo. Había un pórtico arqueado enmarcado por columnas que flanqueaban la entrada. La hiedra se extendía adornando bastante de la casa, y un jardín se envolvía alrededor de la parte derecha y se extendía todo el camino atrás hacia el garaje. Supuso que el lugar tenía que estar al menos apoyado en una porción y media de la ciudad.

La primera pregunta que saltó a su cabeza fue como una asalariada fiscal del gobierno podía permitirse una casa como esa.

Edward parecía estar pensando algo similar. Se inclinó sobre el asiento y miró a través de la ventana del lado del pasajero.

— ¿Qué piensas? ¿Marido rico?

Jasper consideró eso. Había alguien rico, porque desde luego ella no podía permitirse el lujo de ese tipo de casa por su cuenta. Eso, o él no había estado tan desencaminado cuando había hecho las acusaciones hacía tres años sobre que ella estaba en la nómina de Vulturi.

Edward leyó su mente. —Ni siquiera vayas allí. Ese es exactamente el tipo de basura que te metió en problemas la última vez.

Jasper señaló a Alice, todavía dormida en el asiento trasero.

—Al único lugar donde estoy "yendo" es de vuelta a la oficina, tan pronto como arregle esta situación aquí —Agarró la manija y abrió la puerta. —Vamos, señorita Brandon —dijo en tono de mando.

No hubo respuesta.

—Aún está viva, ¿verdad? —preguntó Edward, volviéndose para mirar.

Jasper se inclinó en el asiento trasero. Bajó la cara hacia Alice y escuchó los sonidos de su respiración. —Está viva —Le dio un codazo en el hombro—. Vamos. Despierta.

Todavía no hubo respuesta.

—Tal vez deberías besarla —Al ver la mirada feroz de Jasper, Edward sonrió con picardía. —Hey, funcionó con una, colega.

Jasper se volvió de nuevo hacia Alice y consideró sus opciones. Podía zarandearla un par de veces. Tentador. Tirarle agua helada. Muy tentador. Pero, conociéndola, le daría una bofetada con una recarga de batería y él estaría de vuelta en Nebraska para la puesta del sol. Eso le dejaba una sola opción.

Se estiró por encima de Alice y tiró su bolso sobre el asiento.

—A ver si puedes encontrar sus llaves —le dijo a Edward.

— ¿Estás bromeando? ¿Qué pasa si se despierta y me ve hurgando por ahí? Tú no tocas el bolso. El bolso es sacrosanto.

—O encuentras las llaves o vuelves aquí y la cargas tú mismo.

Edward miró el bolso por un momento, entonces lo revisó.

—Vale la pena. Tengo que verte intentar esto. Diez dólares a que se despierta y te golpea antes de llegues a los escalones de la entrada.

Jasper le daba a eso alrededor de un setenta/treinta de probabilidades, también. Le dijo a Edward que abriera el maletero, entonces agarró la maleta de ella y corrió hasta la puerta principal. Cuando volvió al coche, tomó el bolso y lo puso en el regazo de Alice. Obtuvo las llaves de Edward y las puso en su propio bolsillo. Sin más preámbulos, la tomó en sus brazos y la sacó del coche.

Ella se acomodó en su contra, aun durmiendo, y su cabeza cayó sobre su hombro. La llevó a la casa, pensando que de todos los posibles escenarios en que se había imaginado si alguna vez se topaba de nuevo con Alice Brandon, este definitivamente no había estado entre ellos. Se preguntó que debían estar pensando sus vecinos ante la vista de él cargándola en brazos por los escalones de entrada a plena luz del día... si alguno tenía un maldito telescopio que utilizara para ver a través de su pequeña finca urbana, quería decir.

Jasper miró hacia abajo. Se veía tan tranquila en ese mismo momento, y por una fracción de segundo, se encontró sintiendo simpatía por la larga noche que debió haber tenido. Ella se había mantenido sorprendentemente bien, considerando todas las cosas.

Con una mano, abrió la puerta de hierro forjado y la llevó por las escaleras hasta la puerta principal. Debido al tamaño de la casa, pensó que era una apuesta bastante segura que viviera con alguien, y se preguntó si ese alguien estaría a punto de venir corriendo, todo preocupado, y tomarla de él.

Eso no sucedió.

Jasper metió la mano en su bolsillo, sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta principal. Todavía no salía un medio loco y preocupado novio/marido/amante. Bajó la vista hacia Alice, acurrucada contra su pecho. No era que le importara, pero quien fuera el tipo, era una especie de idiota por no darse cuenta de que ella había estado fuera de contacto durante las últimas diez horas.

—Alice, despierta —Su voz sonó extrañamente suave. Se aclaró la garganta—. Estás en casa.

Ella se movió esta vez, y Jasper la bajó sobre el pórtico, rápidamente poniendo espacio entre ellos. Ella se quedó allí por un momento, aturdida e insegura, y miró hacia arriba como si lo viera por primera vez.

—Tú.

—Yo.

Ella parpadeó, luego lanzó un brazo al aire, arrastrando sus palabras con voz cansada.

—Vete. Desaparece.

Ahora Jasper estaba más que feliz por desaparecer, pero primero tenía que asegurarse de que ella estaba a salvo. Era su testigo clave, después de todo. Le arrojó su bolso, el cual ella apenas atrapó, y acomodó su maleta en el interior de la puerta principal.

—Tus llaves están en la cerradura, no te olvides de ellas. ¿Estás sola aquí? —Le hizo esa última pregunta exclusivamente como consecuencia de su responsabilidad profesional—. Has tenido una noche extraña, es posible que no quieras estar sola.

Observó mientras ella sacaba sus llaves de la cerradura y las colocaba de nuevo en el interior, entonces empujó la puerta y se quedó confundida cuando se dio cuenta de que ya estaba abierta.

—Síp... ahora estoy pensando que realmente no deberías estar aquí sola —dijo Jasper.

A pesar de estar distraída, ella no tuvo ningún problema en lanzar una mirada asesina en su dirección. —Llamaré a Garrett— murmuró. Entonces entró a su casa y cerró la puerta en sus narices.

_Entonces. _

_Había un Garrett. _

Jasper hizo una rápida comprobación para asegurarse de que la casa parecía segura. Luego se dirigió de nuevo al coche y se subió.

Edward extendió las manos. — ¿Bien?

—Estamos bien para irnos —dijo Jasper.

— ¿Estás seguro de que deberíamos dejarla sola?

—Ella llamará a Garrett.

— Oh, eso es un alivio. ¿Quién es Garrett?

Jasper se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo idea. Lo único que sé es que ella es su problema ahora, no el mío.

—Ay. Eso fue un poco duro.

—En realidad, estaba yendo por una mucho más dura, pero podría estar fuera de mi juego —dijo Jasper—. Ha sido una larga noche. No te olvides del café de camino de regreso a la oficina.

Edward sonrió mientras metía el coche en el camino. —Sabes, creo que aprenderé mucho de ti, Jasper.

Jasper no estaba muy seguro de donde había venido eso. Pero, por supuesto, era muy cierto.

—Gracias.

—Eres un hombre que dice lo que piensa, respeto eso. Y apuesto a que respetas eso en otros, también.

_Ah... ahora veía a dónde iba eso_.

—Sólo tienes que escupirlo, si hay algo que quieres decir, Masen.

Edward detuvo el auto en una intersección de cuatro vías.

—Tus problemas con ella son asunto tuyo. Sólo necesito escucharte decir que esos problemas no afectarán la manera en que manejaremos este caso.

—No lo harán.

—Bien. Y por mi propio bienestar personal… ¿No te volverás gruñón y taciturno cada vez que su nombre salga?

Jasper estudió a su compañero en silencio.

Edward sonrió. —Me he pasado, ¿no?

—Común error de novato. Preguntar demasiado.

—Trabajaré en eso.

—Veré que lo hagas —Jasper se volvió y miró por la ventana, disfrutando de la vista familiar de todos los lugares que no había visto desde que había salido de Chicago hacía tres años. Después de unos instantes, rompió el silencio.

—Y otra cosa: no debes explicarle a los testigos sobre la cosa del ceño. Arruina el efecto.

— ¿Así que haces esa estrategia a propósito?

—Oh, he estado trabajando en mis habilidades ceñudas desde hace años.

Edward apartó la mirada de la carretera por la sorpresa.

— ¿Eso fue una broma en realidad?

—No. Y mantén tus ojos en la carretera, novato. Porque estaré muy molesto si estrellas este coche antes de que reciba mi café.

* * *

**Pues hemos descubierto porque se odian Alice y Jasper, díganme lo que piensan en un muy bello y hermoso review (vamos, no muerdo, bueno, no mucho).****Nos leemos mañana.  
**

**-Karla**

**P.D. Deseénme suerte, tengo cita con el ortodoncista :'(**


	6. Chapter 6

**¿Qué tal, criaturas del Señor? ¿Cómo les va? Espero que bien.**

**Disfruten este capítulo aunque es algo así como de transición.**

**Disclaimer: Esta bella historia le pertenece a Julie James y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer (excepto Jasper, él es mío, sólo que Steph no lo sabe)**

* * *

Capítulo 5

—Todavía no puedo creer que no nos llamaras a ninguno de los dos desde el hotel.

Alice podía decir por el tono en la voz de Garrett que estaba dudando entre estar preocupado por ella a las vista de los acontecimientos de anoche, o estar cabreado porque esto era lo primero que había escuchado de ellos.

En su defensa, después de que Jasper y Edward la habían dejado en casa, su primer plan había sido llamar a Garrett y a Carmen. Los tres habían sido amigos desde la Universidad, y normalmente les contaba todo. Pero luego había recordado que era sábado, lo que significaba que Garrett estaría trabajando y Carmen estaría hasta el cuello con los preparativos relacionados con la boda, especialmente debido a que el gran día estaba a sólo dos semanas. Así que en lugar de eso, Alice les había escrito a cada uno un breve mensaje de texto preguntándoles si querían reunirse para cenar en Frasca esa noche. Después se había metido en la cama y se había desmayado durante las siguientes seis horas.

En el restaurante, tan pronto como el camarero los sentó, Alice comenzó a contarles a Garrett y a Carmen sobre los acontecimientos de la noche anterior... omitiendo cualquier mención de la participación del Senador Newton, ya que el FBI estaba manteniéndolo en secreto. Desde el otro lado de la mesa, había observado como Garrett se agitaba más y más conforme la historia avanzaba. Y pocos minutos antes, había pasado su mano por su cabello marrón oscuro y cruzado los brazos sobre su pecho, ese gesto suyo siempre ocurría cuando algo le molestaba.

A la izquierda de Alice estaba Carmen, que parecía tan sofisticada como siempre con su vestido a medida y su pelo rubio hasta los hombros con corte bob5. Era más diplomática en sus respuestas que Garrett.

—Suena a que has tenido una noche muy intensa, Alice. No deberías tener que pasar por todo eso sola.

—_Habría _llamado —dijo Alice deliberadamente a Garrett— si el FBI no hubiera restringido mis llamadas. —Ella se giró hacia la izquierda—. Y sí, fue una noche extremadamente intensa. Gracias por tu preocupación, Carmen. —Ella tomó su copa de vino, pero Garrett se inclinó sobre la mesa y agarró su mano.

—Detente... sabes también que estoy preocupado.

Alice lo miró pero no retiró su mano.

—Entonces deja de quejarte sobre el hecho de que no os llamara.

Él le ofreció una de sus habituales sonrisas inocentes. Había visto esa sonrisa muchas veces durante los últimos doce años, y todavía funcionaban en ella. Por lo general.

—Lo siento, —dijo Garrett—. Me asusté al oír tu historia e inapropiadamente expresé mis sentimientos a través de la ira. Es cosa de chicos. —Le apretó la mano—. No me gusta que hayas estado a una habitación de distancia de un asesinato, Allie. Con ruidos extraños, observando a un misterioso hombre encapuchado a través de la mirilla, todo eso es demasiado Hitchcockniano para mí.

—Y ni siquiera te he contado el giro inesperado, —dijo Alice—. Jasper Whitlock es uno de los agentes al frente del caso del FBI.

A Carmen le tomó un momento reconocer el nombre.

—Espera... ¿El Agente Bombón?

—El Agente Gilipollas, —la corrigió Alice. El Agente Bombón había sido el ex-apodo para Jasper, hacía tiempo que se lo habían quitado. Desde que la acusó de aceptar sobornos de Aro Vulturi.

—Eso es un giro. ¿Cómo está el Agente Gilipollas en estos días? —preguntó secamente Garrett. Como el mejor amigo de Alice, se sentía en la obligación de exhibir animosidad hacia Jasper Whitlock también.

—Más importante, ¿cómo lo viste después de todo este tiempo? —preguntó Carmen.

—Nos intercambiamos sarcásticas pullas e insultos todo el tiempo. Estuvo bien, poniéndonos al día de esa forma.

— ¿Sigue estando tan bueno? —Carmen intercambió una mirada con Garrett—. Bueno, uno de nosotros tenía que preguntarlo.

—Eso es algo irrelevante, ¿no crees? —Alice puso una fría y desdeñosa mirada mientras tomaba un sorbo de vino. Luego se lo tragó demasiado rápido, casi se atragantó y tosió mientras respiraba con dificultad.

Carmen sonrió.

—Tomaré eso como un sí.

Alice se secó sus llorosos ojos con una servilleta y se volvió hacia Garrett por ayuda.

—No me mires a mí... me quedo fuera de esto —dijo él.

—Me gustaría recordarles a ambos que ese imbécil me avergonzó en la televisión nacional.

—No, el imbécil se avergonzó a sí mismo en la televisión nacional —dijo Carmen.

Alice lloriqueó, calmada en parte por eso.

—Y también me gustaría señalar eso porque por su culpa, casi todo agente del FBI en el área de Chicago ha sentido rencor contra mí en los últimos tres años. Lo que ha traído toneladas de diversión, considerando que trabajo con el FBI de manera casi diaria.

—No tienes que volver a verlo, ¿verdad? —preguntó Garrett.

—Si hay un Dios, no. —Alice pensó sobre eso más en serio—. No lo sé, tal vez si hay más preguntas a las que necesiten que responda. Pero te digo lo siguiente: si vuelvo a ver a Jasper Whitlock, será según mis condiciones. Puede que me haya pillado con la guardia baja anoche, pero la próxima vez estaré preparada. Y al menos estaré vestida de forma adecuada para la ocasión.

— ¿Qué había de malo en la forma en que ibas vestida? —preguntó Carmen.

—Llevaba pantalones de yoga y zapatillas de deportes. —Se burló Alice—. Podría también haber estado desnuda.

—Ciertamente eso hubiera hecho mucho más interesante el interrogatorio.

Garrett se reclinó en su silla, todo altivo y varonil.

—Tú y tus tacones de aguja. Tienes suerte de que no estuvieras aún en ropa interior. Entre eso y ser interrogada con zapatillas de deporte, ¿cuál habrías preferido?

Alice pensó sobre eso.

— ¿Podría llevar tacones de aguja en el ejemplo de la ropa interior?

—Se suponía que era una pregunta retórica. Tienes un problema, —dijo Garrett.

Alice sonrió.

—Y qué si me gusta mejorar verticalmente... soy una fiscal de uno sesenta de altura. Sé más comprensivo.

Carmen se fue pidiendo perdón tan pronto como terminaron de comer, diciendo que necesitaba levantarse temprano a la mañana siguiente para reunirse con el florista. Alice y Garrett permanecieron en el restaurante por otra ronda de copas, luego caminaron las cinco manzanas hasta la casa de ella.

Era una fresca noche de octubre. Alice se cerró la chaqueta, ajustando el cinturón en su cintura.

—No estoy segura de que Carmen llegue a la boda sin tener una crisis nerviosa. No hago más que decirle que me deje ayudarla más.

—Sabes cómo es... ha estado planeando esto desde que tenía cinco años, —dijo Garrett—. Hablando de planes, ¿cómo van los preparativos de la despedida de soltera?

—Su prima cree que necesitamos un stripper —dijo Alice, refiriéndose a las otras dos damas de honor—. Pero Carmen prácticamente me ha obligado a hacer un juramento: nada de strippers, nada de horteras velos de novia y absolutamente nada de parafernalia con penes. Así que prepararé una cata de vinos y postres en mi casa, y acto seguido iremos a un bar. Espero que le guste, si me despide como dama de honor, sabes que tendrás que continuar con mi trabajo.

Garrett pasó su brazo sobre su hombro.

—Ni en un millón de años, nena.

Alice sonrió y se apoyó en él, acomodándose en la firme solidez de su pecho. A su vez, Garrett la agarró más fuerte, poniéndose serio.

—Sabes que sólo estábamos bromeando en el restaurante, ¿verdad?

—Lo sé.

—Porque ambos estábamos muy preocupados por ti.

—También sé eso.

Se detuvieron frente a su casa. Garrett la miró y ella pudo ver la preocupación en sus ojos color avellana.

—En serio, Allie... fuiste un testigo presencial, testigo de oído, como sea que quieras llamarlo, de un asesinato. Y viste al asesino irse. Odio tener que decirte esto pero... ¿hay alguna posibilidad de que supiera que estabas observándole?

Alice se había hecho esta pregunta varias veces a lo largo de las últimas doce horas.

—Estuve detrás de la puerta todo el tiempo. E incluso si me hubiera oído o de algún modo sospechado que estaba observando, no hay forma de que supiera mi identidad. El FBI y la CPD han mantenido mi nombre de forma confidencial.

—No fue exactamente una buena noche para ti, ¿verdad?

—Por no decir algo peor.

Garrett ladeó la cabeza en dirección a su casa.

—Así que, entonces... ¿te gustaría algo de compañía esta noche?

Alice pensó sobre ello. Después de los extraños sucesos de la noche anterior, la idea de pasar una noche sola en esa gran casa no era especialmente atractiva. Pero sabía que si Garrett se quedaba, habría problemas.

—Gracias por el ofrecimiento. Pero Richard ya piensa que pasas demasiado tiempo conmigo. Estaré bien sola.

Hubo un destello de emoción en los ojos de Garrett.

—En realidad, Richard y yo hemos decidido tomarnos un descanso.

Alice estaba sorprendida. Sabía que habían estado teniendo problemas... personalmente culpaba a Richard: siempre había sido algo arrogante y extrañamente desagradecido con Garrett, al cual adoraba prácticamente la mitad de la población masculina de Chicago... pero los dos llevaban juntos durante tres años y ella había asumido que solucionarían las cosas.

— ¿Cuándo ocurrió? —preguntó ella.

—Anoche. Me dijo que había cambiado de idea sobre ir a la boda de Carmen. Usó la vieja excusa de "me sentiré incómodo", pero realmente lo que no quiere es sacrificar un fin de semana completo en Michigan. — Garrett enfatizó esa última parte con fingido horror—. Le dije que la boda era en un bonito hotel, pero le conoces... si no es en el Four Seasons, piensa que vive sin comodidades. De todas formas, discutimos sobre eso, y luego discutimos sobre muchas otras cosas, y ahora... bueno, aquí estamos.

— ¿Crees que hay alguna opción de que todo se calme en unos pocos días? —preguntó suavemente Alice.

Garrett sacudió la cabeza.

—Si no puede hacer eso por mí, entonces no. Sabe lo que esta boda significa para mí, y creo que ese es el problema. Todo es parte de su estúpida competencia contigo y con Carmen. Así que sacará sus cosas fuera del piso esta noche. Probablemente, justo en este mismo instante.

—Lo siento, cielo. —Alice lo abrazó—. Así que adivino que la pregunta correcta es: ¿quieres algo de compañía esta noche?

—Sí. —Garrett mantuvo abierta la puerta para ella—. Pero tienes que prometerme que me emborracharás.

Alice subió los escalones.

—Mientras que tú me prometas que harás el desayuno por la mañana.

—Cielo, yo siempre hago el desayuno. Tú ni siquiera puedes calentar un waffle.

—Hubo una vez. —En su último año de carrera, y Garrett nunca le ha permitido olvidarlo—. La estúpida caja decía de uno a dos ciclos... lo puse dos ciclos. Cómo la tostadora salió ardiendo es simplemente un gran misterio para mí.

Sentados y camuflados en un coche en la calle, los oficiales Phelps y Kamin observaban como la pareja se dirigía a las escaleras principales de la casa.

—Y esta será la última vez que alguien los vea esta noche — dijo el oficial Kamin, satisfecho. Plegó su Sun Times mientras Phelps ponía el coche en marcha—. Por un instante, no estaba seguro de que nuestro chico fuera a conseguir la luz verde. Parece que ella está fuera de peligro por ahora. — Phelps entrecerró los ojos tratando de obtener una mejor vista de la pareja conforme entraban en la casa—. ¿Estás seguro que Slonsky dijo que le echaría un vistazo a la chica?

—Sí.

—Porque el chico me resulta muy familiar. Aunque no puedo ubicarlo.

Karmin se encogió de hombros.

—No puedo ayudarte en eso. Slonsky dijo que pasaría por la casa de la chica para asegurarse de que todo esté bien. Eso es todo lo que sé.

—Quizá deberíamos quedarnos aquí de momento, sólo para estar seguros de que todo está bien.

Sin tener una especial prisa por buscar más asignaciones peligrosas, a Karmin le gustó el razonamiento.

—Por mí está bien.

Pasaron los siguientes veinte minutos en silencio, con el único sonido el ocasional crujido del periódico de Kamin. Estaba leyendo la sección de deportes cuando se detuvo.

—Bueno, mira esto. —Él bajó el periódico para que Phelps pudiera verlo—. Este es el tipo que acabamos de ver, ¿verdad?

Phelps se inclinó, luego se recostó en el asiento del conductor, satisfecho.

—Te dije que me resultaba familiar.

Al otro la de la ciudad, Jasper estaba en su oficina, una vez más escuchando los apagados sonidos de los gritos de Carlisle Cullen. Al menos esta vez, estaba bastante seguro de que el jaleo no tenía nada que ver con él. No directamente, de todos modos.

Él y Edward eran los otros dos agentes en la oficina, teniendo en cuenta que eran casi las once de la noche de un sábado. Sentado en una de las sillas enfrente de su escritorio, Edward gesticuló en dirección a la oficina de su jefe. — ¿Es siempre así?

—Te acostumbrarás, —dijo Jasper. En realidad, no le importaban los ocasionales estallidos de Carlisle; cuando estuvo en el ejército había servido bajo varios comandantes que habían tenido su parte justa en aquello. Como su ex-comandante, Carlisle era un tirador bastante directo... y leal hasta la médula con los agentes de su oficina. Había luchado duro para conseguir que transfirieran a Jasper de vuelta a la oficina de Chicago tan pronto como la plaza había quedado libre.

Unos minutos después el alboroto cesó y la puerta de Carlisle se abrió de golpe. Él sacó la cabeza y echó una ojeada. —Whitlock, Masen... vamos.

Tomaron asiento en la oficina de Davis, la que Jasper siempre había encontrado rara porque no era mucho más grande que las del resto de los agentes que habían sido asignados en Chicago. Él imaginaba que la Agencia podría al menos darle al chico unas vistas de algo más interesante que el estacionamiento del edificio debido a toda la mierda con la que tenía que lidiar como Agente Especial a Cargo. Por otra parte, conociendo a Carlisle, probablemente había pedido específicamente esa oficina con el fin de llevar un registro de todas las idas y venidas de todos. Ciertamente, no era que le importara mucho.

—Acabo de estar al teléfono con uno de los abogados del Senador Newton, —comenzó Carlisle—, 'Solicitó' que se le mantuviera informado de todos y cada uno de los avances relacionados con la investigación.

— ¿Qué le has dicho? —preguntó Edward.

—Que soy un hombre viejo. Que tiendo a olvidar cosas. Y que si alguno de los empleados del Senador Newton me volvía a llamar esta noche, podría pasar que olvidara la promesa que le hice de mantener esta investigación en secreto. Hubo una buena cantidad de juramentos después de eso, pero hasta ahora... —Carlisle señaló al silencioso teléfono sobre el escritorio—. Ahora, déjenme adivinar cómo vamos a manejar este lío. —Miró a Jasper—. ¿Qué está ocurriendo con la investigación de la CPD?

—Nuestro contacto es el Detective Harry Slonsky, veinte años en el cuerpo, los últimos diez en homicidios. De acuerdo con él, las únicas huellas que encontraron en la habitación del hotel pertenecían a la víctima y al Senador Newton. Encontraron restos de semen en la cama, sobre el escritorio y el tocador del baño, y había varios condones usados en la basura del baño. Todos del mismo hombre.

—Al menos sabemos que el Senador Newton practica el sexo seguro cuando engaña a su mujer, —dijo Carlisle—. ¿Algo más?

—Había moratones en ambas muñecas de la víctima, presumiblemente infligidas por el asesino mientras le inmovilizaba las manos cuando la asfixió.

— ¿Algún rastro de sangre? ¿Pelo? ¿Fibras?

—No hay rastros de sangre. Estamos esperando a recibir el informe del laboratorio sobre el resto de cosas, —dijo Jasper—. Y no tuvimos mucha más suerte con la seguridad del hotel. No tenían cámaras en los pasillos ni en las escaleras... y aunque las tienen en el vestíbulo, en el garaje, y en otras áreas públicas del hotel, no hay señales de nuestro chico en ninguna de las secuencias. Lo que significa que hasta el momento, la declaración de la señorita Brandon es nuestra única evidencia de que ese misterioso segundo hombre existió.

Jasper miró a Carlisle levantar una ceja ante la mención del nombre de Alice, pero su jefe evitó hacer cualquier comentario. Al menos de momento.

—De acuerdo, aquí es donde estamos, —dijo Carlisle—. Oficialmente, la Agencia sólo tiene jurisdicción sobre los aspectos sospechosos del chantaje de esta investigación. Extraoficialmente, sin embargo, tenemos a un Senador de Estados Unidos teniendo relaciones sexuales en una cinta con una prostituta que, sólo unos momentos después, fue asfixiada hasta morir en esa habitación de hotel... no hay forma de que nos quedemos a un lado. ¿Crees que el Detective Slonsky será un problema?

—No es probable. Parecía aliviado de tener nuestra ayuda en vista de que hay un Senador involucrado —dijo Jasper.

Carlisle asintió.

—Bien. ¿Teorías?

Jasper se detuvo, dejando que Edward tomara la palabra.

Edward se incorporó de la silla.

—Actualmente estamos trabajando en dos teorías, ambas basadas en el supuesto de que la víctima, Victoria Sutherland, estaba involucrada en los planes para chantajear al senador.

— ¿Tenemos alguna prueba para tal suposición? —preguntó Carlisle

—La cinta de video fue encontrada en su bolso. En la cinta, ella es la que apaga la cámara después de que se va el senador. Así que a menos que estuviera haciendo la cinta para él como un regalo de navidad anticipado, creo que es seguro decir que tenía motivos viles— dijo Edward

Carlisle miró a Jasper con una sonrisa perpleja.

—"Viles". Eso es lo que ocurre cuando contratamos a un chico de Yale.

—Te perdiste "sacrosanto" antes. Y "taciturno" y "ceñudo", —dijo Jasper

— ¿Qué es ceñudo?

—Yo, por lo visto.

Edward señaló.

—Bien _eso _tiene que ser un chiste. —Se volvió hacia Carlisle—. Lo oíste, ¿verdad?

Carlisle no le respondió, haciendo girar su silla para escribir algo en el ordenador.

—Veamos qué dice Google... Ah... aquí está "Ceñudo: oscuro, mostrando un malhumor melancólico"

Carlisle volvió a girarse, con un asentimiento hacia Edward.

—Sabes, creo que _**Merriem-Webster**_ aquí tiene razón, Jasper... realmente tienes una expresión ceñuda. — Luego se giró hacia Edward—. Y sí, era un chiste. Normalmente tardas como un año para detectar con precisión las pequeñas incursiones del Agente Whitlock en el sentido del humor, pero llegarás.

En ese momento, Jasper estaba intentando recordar por qué demonios había estado tan ansioso de regresar a Chicago. Por lo menos en Nebraska un hombre podía estar melancólico sin que lo molestaran.

—Quizá deberíamos regresar a nuestras teorías —refunfuñó.

—Cierto. Así que nuestra primera teoría es que la chica estableció el plan del chantaje... tal vez trabajando con alguien más, tal vez no, y alguien que está relacionado con el senador la encontró y la mató para evitar que la aventura se hiciera pública —dijo Edward.

—Pero se olvidaron de la cinta de video —señaló Carlisle.

—Tal vez no supiera que la cámara estaba realmente en la habitación. O quizá se asustaron después de asesinar a la chica, o quizá algo los asustó a ellos, como escuchar a la señorita Brandon llamar a seguridad en la habitación de al lado.

Carlisle jugueteó con la pluma, considerándolo.

— ¿Y la segunda teoría?

—Nuestra segunda teoría es que todo fue un montaje y alguien mató a la chica para incriminar al senador de asesinato. Con lo que no contaban fue con la señorita Brandon viendo al verdadero asesino dejando la habitación del hotel.

—Seguid con esas dos teorías de momento, ¿a quién pone eso en la lista de sospechosos? —preguntó Carlisle.

—Prácticamente a cualquiera a quien o bien le guste, o bien odie al Senador Newton, —dijo Edward.

—Me alegra oír que vamos estrechando el cerco —Carlisle se reclinó en la silla, meditando en voz alta—. ¿Qué hacemos con el hecho de que Newton fue recientemente nombrado presidente del Comité Bancario?

—Es un punto de vista que estamos investigando —dijo Jasper—. Lo que me molestan son las contradicciones: la escena del crimen está limpia... no dejaron evidencias físicas. Eso sugeriría un profesional, alguien que sabe lo que está haciendo o al menos pensó sobre ello con antelación. Pero el asesinato en sí mismo parece chapucero. Guiado por la ira. Asfixiar es mucho más personal que una bala en la cabeza. Algo no tiene sentido. Creo que nuestro primer movimiento es hablar con la gente de Newton y averiguar quién sabía que estaba teniendo una aventura.

—No creo que al Senador Newton le vaya a gustar esa idea. O a sus abogados —dijo Carlisle.

—Quizá cuando les dejemos claro que la continua cooperación del Senador es la única cosa que evita que sea arrestado por el asesinato de la prostituta, se calme un poco —dijo Jasper.

—De acuerdo... avisadme si necesitáis que provoque interferencias con los abogados de Newton. Una última cosa... ¿qué ocurre con nuestra testigo? Parece que el Senador tuvo un respiro teniendo a la señorita Brandon en la habitación de al lado.

—Para empezar, muy pocas personas de fuera de la habitación saben que hay un testigo —dijo Edward—. Estamos manteniéndolo en secreto por ahora. Como cortesía, el detective Slonsky envió una unidad para vigilar su casa esta noche, aunque a los oficiales no se les ha dado ningún detalle sobre el caso. Llamaron hace unos minutos e informaron que la señorita Brandon regresó a la casa con una compañía masculina y que todo parecía seguro.

— ¿Tenemos razones para creer que la señorita Brandon está en peligro? —preguntó Carlisle.

—No mientras su identidad se mantenga en secreto, —dijo Edward.

Carlisle vio dudar a Jasper. —Tienes una opinión diferente, ¿Jasper?

—No me gusta la idea de que la seguridad de nuestra testigo clave dependa de nuestra creencia de que alguien mantendrá su identidad en secreto. Parece un riesgo innecesario.

Carlisle asintió.

—Estoy de acuerdo. Y dada la posición de la señorita Brandon, me gustaría equivocarme siendo cauteloso. Políticamente, sería una pesadilla si algo le ocurriera a la ayudante del fiscal del distrito como parte de una investigación del FBI.

—Establezcamos vigilancia las 24 hs —dijo Jasper—. Podemos coordinarnos con la CPD en esto.

—Bien —señaló Carlisle—. También quiero que os reportéis dos veces al día. Y tengo programada una llamada para el lunes por la mañana para poner al día al director en la investigación... espero que estéis presentes para eso. Ahora, Masen si no te importa, me gustaría hablar con el Agente Whitlock a solas.

Jasper no se sorprendió por eso. Tenía la extraña sensación de que un sermón amenazaba en el horizonte desde que el nombre de Alice había aparecido.

Carlisle esperó hasta que Edward cerró la puerta detrás de él.

— ¿Debería estar preocupado, Jasper?

—No.

Carlisle observó a Jasper con sus afilados ojos grises.

—A mi entender la señorita Brandon ha estado muy cooperadora en esta investigación.

—Lo ha sido.

—Espero que sea recíproco.

—Por supuesto.

Hubo un momento de silencio, y Jasper supo que Carlisle estaba acumulando la tensión en los músculos de su mandíbula y la tensión manaba de su cuerpo en oleadas.

—No estoy intentando ser duro de pelar con esto, —dijo Carlisle, sin mala intención—. Si va a ser un problema para ti trabajar con ella...

—No será ningún problema. —Jasper miró a su jefe directamente a los ojos. Alice Brandon pudo haber sido un problema para él una vez, pero no volvería a repetir ese error...— Este es sólo otro caso, y lo manejaré como cualquier otro.

—La señorita Brandon debería ser advertida sobre su custodia. Me gustaría que se sintiera cómoda con esto. Será algo así como una intrusión.

—Sin problemas. Hablaré con ella sobre esto a primera hora de la mañana.

Después de estudiar a Jasper durante un rato, Carlisle pareció satisfecho.

—Bien. Hazlo. —Señaló en dirección de la oficina de Edward.

—Ahora... dime cómo lo está haciendo el muchacho.

* * *

_*Merriam–Webster Inc. (hasta 1982 conocido como G. & C. Merriam Company) de Springfield, Massachusetts, es una editorial estadounidense. Publica libros de referencia, sobre todo diccionarios, que tienen su origen en el An American Dictionary of the English Language de Noah Webster, de 1828._

**Eso es to.. eso es to.. eso es todo, amigos. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este capítulo, y por el amor de Dios, si me dejan un review, no me enojaré, al contrario, los amaré por toda la eternidad. No saben lo mucho que me inspira el leer sus reviews, aunque en esta historia no ha habido muchos... En fin, acabaré con su tormento de tener que leer mi perorata.  
**

**Nos leemos, mañana.**

**-Karla ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**He aquí el capítulo de hoy, espero que sea de su agrado.**

**Disclaimer: Está asombrosa historia no me pertenece, lamentablemente, sino a Julie James y los personajes son de la poderosa imaginación de Stephanie Meyer.**

**En fin, l s dejo leer.**

* * *

Capítulo 6

Mientras Garrett desembolsaba lo de la tienda de comestibles, oyó a Alice abriendo la ducha en el baño principal de la planta alta. De experiencias pasadas, sabía que eso significaba que tenía aproximadamente veintidós minutos antes de que ella hiciera acto de presencia. Un montón de tiempo para preparar algo para el desayuno.

Esto nunca dejaba de causarle gracia, como lo había hecho antes esa mañana cuando había comprobado la nevera, sus pocas habilidades culinarias... o la falta de ellas no había cambiado desde la universidad. En realidad, lo que más le divertía era cuan predecible era. Después de doce años de experiencia, sabía exactamente lo que iba a encontrar cuando abrió las puertas del refrigerador: una solitaria caja de cartón de huevos sin abrir que había caducado cuatro semanas antes, una bolsa de bagels y tres frascos de crema de queso con sabores diferentes, todos lejos de estar vacíos, y dos docenas de platos de Lean Cuisine en el congelador, bien organizados de acuerdo a las cuatro etnias principales de alimentos: italiana, asiática, mexicana, y macarrones con queso.

Lo cuál era la razón para hacer un viaje a Whole Foods en el poco tiempo que tenía, si Garrett tenía la intención de mantener su promesa de hacer el desayuno. Por suerte, la tienda de comestibles estaba a sólo a dos manzanas de distancia. Aún más conveniente, estaba justo al otro lado de la calle de una tienda de café independiente, The Fixx, cuya especialidad era el latte de seis disparos, el _"Smith and Wesson"_, que contenía suficiente energía para golpear la resaca incluso del más lamentable bebedor tardío. En verdad, Garrett sabía que sólo conseguiría darle unos cinco sorbos a la cosa antes de tirar el resto con asco. Pero qué podía decir, se merecía una patada por haber ordenado una bebida con el nombre de un arma. Otra cosa de hombres, tal vez.

Encontró una sartén de treinta centímetros en el armario encima de la estufa... en realidad no había sido en absoluto difícil de encontrar; estaba exactamente en el mismo lugar que él la había dejado la última vez que había dormido allí. Recubrió la sartén con un poco de aceite y añadió el calabacín y champiñones para saltearlos al mismo tiempo que ponía en marcha el horno. Había decidido hacer frittatas en lugar de la tortilla que Alice le había pedido cuando se habían separado en la parte superior de la escalera anoche. Con la frittatas, pensó, ella siempre podría recalentar las sobras y de hecho podía tener dos comidas completas en un solo día que no salieran de una caja.

Garrett se sentía muy protector con Alice, más que de costumbre. Por el bien de ella, estaba tratando de no demostrarlo, pero aún se sentía incómodo por su encuentro cercano con un asesino hacía dos noches. Por supuesto ella había desempeñado el papel de fiscal con nervios de acero hasta la empuñadura... parte de la fachada que se había puesto después de la muerte de su padre, pero él sospechaba que estaba más asustada de lo que dejaba entrever. Y ciertamente no ayudaba que el FBI hubiera asignado a Jasper Whtilock a la investigación. Teniendo en cuenta su historia, la participación de él en el caso, sin duda, había puesto las inseguridades de Alice sobre mostrar _"debilidad" _a cien.

La repentina aparición de Jasper Whtilock en Chicago era de hecho un acontecimiento interesante. Garrett recordó cómo de furiosa estuvo Alice, con razón, acerca del infame comentario de _"la cabeza en su trasero"_. Pero también recordaba, cómo a pesar de su ira, y él era sólo una de las pocas personas que sabían ese bocado jugoso, había tratado de disuadir al Departamento de Justicia de trasladar a Whtilock fuera de Chicago.

Él siempre había encontrado esa particular contradicción bastante curiosa.

Garrett estaba rociando el queso encima de las frittatas cuando el timbre sonó. Teniendo en cuenta que no era su casa, y también teniendo en cuenta que Alice no había mencionado que estaba esperando a alguien, no le hizo caso. Justo cuando estaba poniendo la sartén debajo de la parrilla, el timbre volvió a sonar. Dos veces.

Garrett cerró el horno.

—Está bien, está bien —Se quejó. Cortó a través del comedor y la sala de estar y se dirigió hacia la puerta principal. Fue cuando se estiró para abrir el cerrojo que se dio cuenta de que todavía llevaba los guantes de cocina. Se quitó uno y abrió la puerta. Encontró a dos tipos en el umbral, mirándolo con sorpresa.

Los ojos de Garrett pasaron por el hombre con traje de chaqueta y descansaron en el hombre más alto, el que llevaba jeans y una chaqueta.

_Bueno, bueno, bueno... era el agente especial Jasper Whtilock en carne y hueso_.

Garrett se enderezó. Podían haber pasado tres años, pero no era necesario presentarse. Sabía exactamente quién era el hombre por toda la cobertura mediática que había rodeado la investigación de Vulturi y las posteriores consecuencias con Alice. Por no hablar de que Jasper Whtilock no era un hombre que se olvidaba fácilmente. Definitivamente no era su tipo... es decir, hetero, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera reconocer que estaba mirando a uno con una malditamente buena apariencia. Con constitución delgada, musculoso y una cara que apenas se salvaba de ser casi demasiado apuesta porque probablemente su barba comenzaba en algún lugar alrededor de las 9:00 de la mañana, Jasper Whtilock era uno de esos hombres que hacían que otro hombre deseara no estar de pie en la puerta llevando guantes de cocina con cuadros rojos.

Pero justo cuando estaba empezando a sentirse un poco territorial y defensivo, Garrett notó que Whtilock se estaba sintiendo de manera similar estudiándolo a él. Y tal vez no estaba examinándolo más que simplemente por la reacción instintiva de un agente del FBI, pero, por lo general, un hombre podía sentir cuando estaba siendo recorrido de arriba a abajo.

Sintiéndose bien por tener la sartén por el mango, Garrett sonrió.

—Señores. ¿Puedo ayudarles?

Los ojos de Jasper se quedaron en los guantes de cocina. Lo que pensaba de ellos era difícil de decir.

Él sacó una tarjeta de identificación de su chaqueta.

—Soy el agente especial Jasper Whtilock del FBI, este es el agente Masen. Nos gustaría hablar con Alice Brandon.

—Está en la ducha. Ha estado allí por un tiempo, así que no creo que vaya a tardar mucho más —Garrett hizo un gesto dentro de la casa—. Tengo algo en el horno. ¿Quieren entrar?

Dejando la puerta abierta, Garrett se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la cocina para comprobar la frittatas. Mientras sacaba la sartén del horno y la ponía sobre el mostrador, miró por el rabillo del ojo, como los dos agentes entraban en la sala y cerraban la puerta detrás de ellos. Podía ver a Jasper haciendo una revisión rápida de la casa, deteniéndose en la relativa falta de mobiliario de las dos habitaciones del frente. Debido a las limitaciones presupuestarias, Garrett sabía que Alice estaba amueblando la casa de manera gradual. La sala y el comedor estaban abajo en su lista de prioridades, como había dicho una vez, porque no hacía muchas reuniones formales.

Estando ahí tan a menudo como él estaba, Garrett se había acostumbrado a la diseminación de la decoración, al simple sillón de cuero y a la lámpara de lectura frente a la chimenea, que eran los únicos muebles en la sala de estar, y a la modesta mesa y sillas para cuatro personas que parecían casi liliputienses en el amplio comedor de techo tan alto. Se arriesgaría a decir que Jasper, sin embargo, en ese momento estaba especulando por las circunstancias bajo las cuales una persona podría poseer una casa tan grande y dejar la mitad de ella vacía.

Garrett se quitó los guantes para hornear.

—Están haciendo que me ponga nervioso con solo andar por ahí. Por qué no entran… iré a comprobar a Allie y le diré que están aquí.

Sintió los ojos de Jasper en él cuando fue hasta la ancha y abierta escalera que conducía a los pisos superiores. En el segundo piso, entró en la primera habitación de la derecha, al dormitorio principal. La ducha estaba aún en marcha, por lo que golpeó y abrió un poco la puerta.

—Tienes visitas, nena —dijo Garrett, tratando de no dejar que su voz se levantara—. El FBI quiere hablar contigo —Cerró la puerta y fue escaleras abajo, donde encontró a los dos agentes esperando en la cocina—. No debería tardar mucho tiempo. ¿Puedo servirles algo de beber?

—Estoy bien, gracias, señor... —Jasper ladeó la cabeza—. Lo siento, no recuerdo su nombre.

—Garrett.

Vio que eso se registró en Jasper. Una mirada de reconocimiento cruzó la cara de Edward.

—¡Eso es! Eres Garrett McCann —dijo Edward.

Garrett sonrió. _Ah... los fans_. Nunca se cansaba de encontrarse con ellos.

—Culpable de los cargos.

Edward se balanceó sobre sus tacones con entusiasmo.

—Pensé que parecías familiar cuando abriste la puerta, pero me tomó un momento. Algo está diferente de la imagen que tienes en el periódico.

—Es la barba. Una elección desafortunada a los veintitantos. He estado tratando de conseguir que cambien la foto, pero parece que pasó la prueba con las de dieciocho a treinta y cuatro.

Los ojos de Jasper se lanzaron entre ellos.

—Me estoy perdiendo algo aquí.

—Es Garrett McCann —destacó Edward—. Ya sabes, el periodista deportivo.

Jasper negó. No tenía idea. Garrett trató de decidir cuan ofendido estar por eso.

Edward le explicó.

—Hace una columna semanal para el Sun Times donde escribe directamente a los equipos, ya sabes, "Estimado Director", "Querido entrenador tal", y hace recomendaciones sobre intercambios, que jugadores necesitan para empezar, la forma de mejorar los equipos, ese tipo de cosas. —Se volvió de nuevo hacia Garrett—. Fue un infierno de carta la que dirigiste a Piniella la semana pasada.

Garrett se echó a reír. Había hecho enojar a un montón de fanáticos de los Cachorros con esa.

—Tenía que decirse. Cuando la gente deja caer miles de dólares en pases de temporada por un equipo que no ha ganado una Serie Mundial desde 1908, tal vez los propietarios y la gerencia, finalmente se sientan motivados a armar un club que sea digno de sus fans.

Edward lo miró, avergonzado por su compañero.

—En serio, Jasper, creo que debes ser el único en esta ciudad que no ha leído sus cosas. Garrett McCann es como la Carrie Bradshaw de los hombres de Chicago.

—Te refieres a Terry Bradshaw —lo corrigió Jasper.

—No, Carrie —repitió Edward—. Ya sabes, Sarah Jessica Parker. Sexo en Nueva York.

Un silencio cayó sobre el cuarto, mientras Garrett y Jasper se quedaban mirando a Edward, temiendo seriamente por el destino de los hombres.

Edward se movió nerviosamente.

—Mi ex novia me hizo ver el programa cuando estábamos saliendo.

—Por supuesto, mantente pegado a esa historia —Jasper se volvió hacia Garrett—. Lo siento, no reconozco el nombre. He estado fuera de contacto durante un tiempo.

— ¿Ah, sí? ¿El Sun Times no se entrega en Nebraska? —Garrett dijo en broma sin pensar.

_Oops_.

Vio el parpadeo en los ojos de Jasper y pudo leer los pensamientos del agente con tanta claridad como si hubiera un bocadillo de comic sobre su cabeza. _Entonces... él sabe dónde he estado los últimos tres años. Ella le ha hablado de mí a este payaso. ¿Quién es él, y cuánto es lo que sabe? Excepto del tema de deportes, un tema sobre el que claramente lo sabe todo. _

—En realidad, me refería a que estuve trabajando infiltrado la última vez que viví en esta ciudad y no tuve mucho tiempo para leer el periódico —Jasper retrocedió contra el mostrador y recorrió la cocina, una habitación mucho más alta en la escala de Alice, la cual recientemente había sido remodelada. Su mirada se posó en la madera a sus pies—. Los suelos quedaron muy bien. Tienes un lugar muy bonito aquí.

—Me aseguraré de pasarle sus elogios a Alice —dijo Garrett.

—Oh, asumí que vivías aquí también.

—Nop, sólo estoy de visita.

Una humeante y femenina voz los interrumpió.

—Y, aparentemente, dejas entrar a visitantes inesperados a mi casa.

Los tres hombres se volvieron y encontraron a Alice en la puerta. Llevaba unos jeans y una camiseta gris que se abrazaba fuerte su pecho, y tenía su pelo largo levantado en una especie de cola de caballo. Se veía adorable con su rostro fresco, del modo en que lo llevarías el fin de semana.

Garrett estaba de pie más lejos desde la puerta, donde tenía una buena visión sobre Jasper. Y a pesar de que fue sutil, estaba bastante seguro de que vio que el agente había pasado los ojos por Alice antes de reasumir su protegida expresión.

_Interesante. _

Alice cruzó los brazos sobre su pecho.

—Agente Whtilock... esta es una sorpresa. No era consciente de que teníamos una cita esta mañana —Miró a su alrededor y su expresión se volvió más cálida. —Hola, Agente Masen. Es bueno verte de nuevo. Siento si te hice esperar.

—No hay problema, estábamos poniéndonos al día con tu chico Garrett —dijo Edward.

A continuación Alice volvió su atención a Garrett.

— ¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento?

—Por supuesto, querida —Garrett siguió a Alice a la sala de estar.

Cuando estuvieron a salvo fuera del alcance del oído, ella le dio un golpecito en el pecho.

— ¿Qué está él haciendo en mi casa? —susurró.

—Tenía una placa. Y algunas ligeras miradas intimidantes. Sentí que lo mejor era cooperar.

Ella lo empujó de nuevo.

—No lo quiero en mi casa.

—Lo siento, no me di cuenta de que te ponías así de nerviosa por Jasper Whtilock.

Alice se burló de eso.

—No estoy nerviosa. Prefiero manejarlo en mis términos. Como en mi oficina, en un momento en que esté más preparada para una reunión de negocios.

La mirada de Garrett cayó a sus pies descalzos. Recordó su promesa de tener una indumentaria más adecuada la próxima vez que se encontrara con Jasper Whtilock.

—Pierdes la ropa cada vez que lo ves. A ese ritmo, estarás desnuda delante de él antes de que lo sepas.

Entonces pasó la cosa más extraña.

Alice se ruborizó.

—Soy perfectamente capaz de mantener mi ropa puesta, gracias —dijo, con las mejillas teñidas de color rosa.

Garrett estaba intrigado. No podía recordar la última vez que había visto ruborizarse a Alice por un chico.

La trama se espesó.

—Él se ve mucho mejor en persona —dijo Garrett, aprovechando la oportunidad de profundizar más—. No me extraña que lo apodaras Agente Caliente.

Alice le dio una mirada malvada. —Está en la habitación de al lado. No tendremos esta conversación ahora.

Garrett la miró.

—Pareces bastante tensa. ¿Has conseguido algo de sexo en estos días?

—Dios mío, Garrett... ubícate… tiempo y lugar.

Él sonrió.

—Bien. Continuaremos esta conversación más tarde. Debería ponerme en marcha de todos modos, te dejaré a ti y a los chicos para que discutan lo que sea que necesitan hablar.

Alice frunció el ceño.

—Pero hiciste el desayuno… al menos debes quedarte para comerlo. Huele fantástico.

Garrett se inclinó y le besó la frente con cariño.

—Habrá más para ti de esta manera. Necesitas una comida hecha en casa un infierno más que yo.

Ella tiró de su barbilla.

—Estuviste hurgando en mi congelador otra vez, ¿no?

—Es patético, nena. Verdaderamente patético.

Cuando Alice se dirigió a la cocina con Garrett, lo primero que notó fue que Jasper parecía incómodo. Probablemente no estaba particularmente encantado de pasar su domingo por la mañana con ella.

—Me disculpo si estamos interrumpiendo —dijo él.

—En realidad, está bien… ya me iba —dijo Garrett—. Tengo algo de trabajo con el cual ponerme al día.

La cara de Edward se iluminó.

— ¿La columna de la semana que viene? ¿Me puedes dar una pista? Soy un gran fan —le explicó a Alice.

Debido a que Edward era una persona muy agradable, ella resistió la tentación de poner los ojos en blanco. Los chicos adulaban a Garrett todo el tiempo y, francamente, su saludable ego era prueba de ello.

—Es un escritor muy talentoso —Ella estuvo de acuerdo diplomáticamente.

Garrett resopló.

—Como si tú lo supieras. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que leíste una de mis columnas?

Ella se burló de eso con un gesto.

—Leo tu columna todo el tiempo.

—Oh, ¿De qué trataba la semana pasada? —le preguntó.

—De cosas de deportes.

Garrett se dirigió hacia Edward y Jasper.

—Por eso me quedo con los hombres.

Alice vio como Jasper y Edward procesaban el sentido de la observación de Garrett. Edward parpadeó.

—Santa mierda, no me di cuenta que eras... —Se calló, incómodo.

— ¿Un fanático de los calcetines? Obtengo un montón de eso —dijo Garrett en broma. Le dio a Alice un beso en la mejilla—. Gracias por la hospitalidad, Allie. Si puedes manejar un segundo ahogamiento de las penas, te llamaré más tarde y te permitiré saber cómo me fue con Richard. Esperemos que cuando mude sus cosas del apartamento, al menos se lleve sus CDs. Quiero decir, puedo ser gay, pero... ¿Enya? ¿En serio? —Con un gesto de despedida, se dirigió a cada uno de los dos hombres—. Edward, fue un placer... siempre es bueno conocer a un fan. Espero que los otros agentes no se burlen demasiado de ti cuando tu compañero les cuente sobre el comentario de Carrie Bradshaw. Y en cuanto a usted Agente Whtilock, de hombre a hombre, si alguna vez insulta a mi chica en la televisión nacional una vez más, lo voy a... —se detuvo.

Todo el mundo en la habitación esperó, con expectación. Jasper levantó una ceja.

— ¿Sí?

Garrett se volvió hacia Alice con una mirada de asombro.

—No tengo nada. Tenía todo este discurso de despedida en marcha e iba a terminarlo con una amenaza de macho grande, pero cuando llegué allí, fue como… bleh, nada. Me cabrea —Pareció disgustado consigo mismo, y luego lo descartó—. Oh, bueno. Me pondré al día más tarde.

Él se alejó sin una segunda mirada.

* * *

**Bueno, eso ha sido todo por hoy, este capítulo me ha parecido muy divertido. Y sí, lo siento mucho; pero convertí a Garrett en gay (personas Team Garrett que leen mi historia, no me odien). **

**Espero que también a ustedes les haya gustado y me lo digan en un bello review y si no les gusto, pues… también me lo dicen en un review.**

**No voy a poder estar actualizando como solía hacerlo (osea todos los días); pero trataré de hacerlo una o dos veces por semana.**

**Hasta pronto.**

**-Karla**

**P.D. En respuesta a las chicas que comentan; pero que no puedo responderles por PM**

**Dani: Primero muchas gracias por tus comentarios, me siento super feliz de que te esté gustando la historia y que te tenga "intrigadísima". Me gusta que a ustedes les guste la historia y no te preocupes (SPOILER ALERT) pronto vendrán más Alice-Jasper. Nos leemos pronto.**

**Vkii: Qué lindo que te encante la historia, yo cuando leí el libro no podía para de leer, por eso actualizo seguido, para no tenerlas mucho tiempo en suspenso. Creo que deberíamos hablar con Stephanie Meyer para que nos ceda los derechos de autoría sobre Jasper y así finalmente sería nuestro… muajajaja *intento fallido de risa malvada*. Gracias por tu comentario. Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola, hola, creaturas del Señor, espero que me hayan extrañado. Aquí les dejo nada más y nada menos que el séptimo capítulo de esta bella adaptación.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertenece, sino a Julie James y los personajes (incluyendo a Jazz, lamentablemente) le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Que lo disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 7

Después de que Garret cerrara la puerta detrás de él, Alice se encogió de hombros a los dos agentes del FBI.

—Se pone un poco protector a veces. —dijo eso no como una disculpa, sino más como una explicación. Aunque a decir verdad, se necesitaría mucho más tiempo del que ellos tenían para explicar con todo detalle la maravilla que era Garret.

— ¿Por cuánto tiempo han sido amigos? —preguntó Edward.

—Desde la universidad. Vivimos juntos nuestro último año, junto con nuestra amiga Carmen. —Alice miró la frittata y se dio cuenta que estaba muriéndose de hambre. Echó un vistazo a Jasper, que estaba en el mostrador, parecía que no se iba a ir muy pronto. Ella suspiró. Al parecer, tendría un agente del FBI con el ceño fruncido junto con sus huevos esa mañana.

— ¿Supongo que esto tiene algo que ver con la investigación Newton? —Ella se acercó al armario de arriba a la izquierda del fregadero y sacó tres platos. Le entregó uno a Edward y señaló la frittata—. Sírvete tú mismo. Si está la mitad de buena que las tortillas de huevos de Garret, no querrás dejar pasar esta oportunidad.

Le ofreció un plato a Jasper, captando su mirada de sorpresa. Claro, ella tenía su parte de defectos, pero ser grosera con sus huéspedes no era uno de ellos. Corrección: ser odiosamente grosera con sus huéspedes en su casa no era uno de ellos. Aunque dicho invitado hubiera declarado en la televisión nacional que ella no tenía bolas, todavía consideraba eso como calumnias vagas y desprecios semitransparentes para estar dentro de los límites.

—No, gracias, —dijo él torpemente—. Yo... comí temprano.

Alice tomó tenedores y servilletas para ella y Edward, sintiendo los ojos de Jasper en ella. Lo ignoró y se detuvo un momento en el cajón de los cubiertos, debatiendo sobre lo que se podría utilizar para cortar una frittata. ¿Un cortador de pizza? ¿Un cortador de pastel?

— ¿Qué tal una espátula?

Alice vio que Jasper la miraba con expresión divertida.

—Es esa cosa de metal plana con la manija en la mano izquierda, —dijo él.

—Sé lo que es una espátula, —le aseguró. Y realmente sabía cómo utilizar una, también... servían para mover de un tirón los sándwiches de queso derretido. Una de las pocas cosas que podía hacer sin quemarse. El cincuenta por ciento de las veces. Tal vez el cuarenta.

Ella se sirvió una rebanada de la deliciosa frittata y tomó su lugar contra el mostrador en el lado opuesto de Jasper. Se sentía extraño estar de pie cerca de él en los confines de su cocina. Muy íntimo.

— ¿Tienen alguna pista en la investigación? —preguntó Alice entre bocado y bocado.

—Todavía no, —dijo Jasper—. Estamos a la espera de los informes de laboratorio, y entrevistaremos al personal del Senador Newton a lo largo de los próximos días. El propósito de esta visita es discutir algunos problemas de seguridad relacionados contigo.

Alice dejó de comer y puso su plato en el mostrador, no le gustaba el sonido de eso.

— ¿Qué tipo de problemas de seguridad?

—Nos gustaría ponerte bajo protección.

Ella sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago.

— ¿Crees que es necesario?

—Considera la posibilidad como una medida de precaución.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Tienes alguna razón para creer que estoy en peligro?

—Pondría a cualquiera que hubiera sido testigo de un asesinato de alto nivel bajo vigilancia, —dijo Jasper vagamente.

—Esa no es una respuesta. —Alice se volvió hacia su compañero—. Vamos, Edward... eres el policía bueno y justo conmigo.

Edward sonrió.

—Sorprendentemente, no creo que Jasper esté tratando de ser el policía malo esta vez. Es el que sugirió que se te protegiera.

—Si ese es el caso, entonces realmente debo estar frita.

Sorprendentemente, Alice podría haber jurado que vio a Jasper contraer los labios por las esquinas.

—No estás frita, —dijo él—. Si te hace sentir mejor, hay política en juego aquí. Carlisle no dejará que nada le suceda a una fiscal federal que está en una investigación del FBI.

—Sigues eludiendo el tema. ¿Por qué es aun teóricamente posible que esté en peligro? El asesino nunca me vio.

—Tenemos un par de teorías sobre lo que pasó en esa habitación de hotel, —dijo Jasper—. Mi instinto es que alguien estaba tratando de ponerle una trampa al senador Newton por asesinato. Si ese es el caso, cuando ese alguien se dé cuenta de que el FBI no arrestó a Newton, empezará a preguntarse por qué. Y a pesar de que tu participación en este caso se mantiene en secreto, sería absurdo ignorar el riesgo de una fuga. Me gustaría estar preparado para esa posibilidad.

—Pero apenas le di una mirada al hombre, —dijo Alice—. Podría caminar hasta mí en la calle y no lo reconocería.

—Ese es exactamente el por qué estarás bajo protección.

Alice se quedó en silencio. Claro, ella siempre había sabido que la situación era grave... una mujer había sido asfixiada hasta morir después de todo, pero en las horas que habían pasado desde la noche del viernes, había esperado, tal vez ingenuamente, que su participación en el misterio que rodeaba la muerte de Victoria Sutherland y los chantajes del senador Newton hubiera terminado.

Ella se estiró y se rascó entre los ojos, sintiendo dolor de cabeza.

—Me podría haber quedado en cualquier otro hotel esa noche, pero no... tenía que ser en el Península.

—Te mantendremos a salvo, Alice.

Ella miró hacia arriba por las inesperadas palabras de consuelo. Jasper parecía a punto de decir algo más, entonces su expresión impasible regresó, una vez más.

—Eres nuestro testigo clave, después de todo, —agregó.

—Así que, ¿seréis tan sólo vosotros dos vigilándome, o habrá otros federales que participen? —les preguntó Alice.

—En realidad, ya que la Oficina tiene la primera responsabilidad de la investigación, la CPD se encargará de tu custodia y protección, —dijo Edward.

Por lo tanto, no sería Jasper quien la vigilara.

—Oh. Bien. —La idea de estar en contacto continuo con él la ponía nerviosa. No porque no pudiera manejarlo, sino porque no tenía necesidad de que él la mirara todo el día. Esos ojos oscuros y vigilantes eran suficientes para poner a cualquiera en el límite.

— ¿Cómo me custodiaran? —Como fiscal había llevado casos en los que se había colocado a un testigo en prisión preventiva... por lo general, como Jasper había dicho, simplemente como gesto de precaución, pero nunca había estado en esas cosas hasta el final.

—Habrá un coche estacionado en el frente de tu casa cada vez que estés aquí, y los oficiales te seguirán al trabajo y viceversa. Al llegar a tu oficina, estarás protegida allí por la seguridad del edificio, —dijo Jasper.

Alice asintió. Las oficinas de los fiscales se encontraban en el Edificio Federal Dirksen, junto con el Tribunal de Distrito, en el Distrito Norte de Illinois y con el Tribunal del Séptimo Circuito de Apelaciones. Todo el mundo al entrar al edificio tenía que pasar por detectores de metales, y cualquiera que deseara acceder a su piso necesitaba una identificación apropiada.

— ¿Qué pasará cuando vaya a lugares que no sean de trabajo o en casa?

— ¿Por ejemplo?

—No sé, a todos los lugares a los que la gente suele ir. A la tienda de comestibles. Al gimnasio. O a encontrarme con mis amigos para el almuerzo. —Deliberadamente, no mencionó que también tenía una cita la noche del miércoles, pensando que esa información en particular no era asunto de nadie, sino suya. Bueno, Garret y Carmen lo sabían, pero no contaban. Ellos lo sabían todo.

—Supongo que tendrás que acostumbrarte a tener un coche de policía afuera de la tienda de comestibles, del gimnasio, y de dondequiera que sea que vayas a almorzar con tus amigos, —le explicó Jasper—. Y esto sin decir: tienes que tener cuidado porque la vigilancia policial es una medida de precaución, pero no pueden estar en todas partes. Debes ajustarte a un entorno familiar, y estar vigilante y alerta en todo momento...

—Lo tengo. No se me permitirá caminar por callejones oscuros, mientras hablo por el móvil, no correr por la noche con mi iPod, no comprobar ruidos sospechosos en el sótano.

—Realmente espero que no estés haciendo ninguna de esas cosas de todos modos.

—Por supuesto que no.

Jasper la miró fijamente.

Ella se removió en el mostrador.

—Bueno, tal vez a veces, he escuchado una canción de los Black Eyed Peas o dos mientras corro por la noche. Me motivan después de un largo día de trabajo.

Jasper parecía completamente impresionado con esa excusa.

—Bueno, tú y los Black Eyed Peas mejor se acostumbran a correr en una cinta en el interior.

Consciente de la presencia de Edward, y del hecho de que estaba mirándolos a ella y a Jasper, con lo que parecía ser diversión, Alice se tragó su réplica.

Treinta mil habitaciones de hotel en la ciudad de Chicago y ella había elegido la que la llevaría de vuelta a _él_.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado, y cualquier comentario, duda, pregunta, sugerencia, voluntari para comprarme libros... para todo esto y más, estoy disponible en los reviews.**

**Gracias por leer.**

**Nos leemos luego.**

**-Karla**

**P.D. Respuesta a las bellas chicas que me dejan reviews; pero que no les puedo contestar por PM.**

**Andy: Me da mucho gusto que te guste la historia, a mi también me encantó cuando la leí, y sí, me parece que ese rencorcito le da un poco de sazón a la trama. Claro que continuaré publicándola, no las abandonaré. Gracias por tu comentario.**

**Flor: A mi me encanta que a ustedes les encante, al principio dudaba de la aceptación que esta adaptación tendría; pero veo que todas mis dudas eran completamente infundadas. Y respecto a lo de cuándo actualizo, pues... YA ACTUALICÉ, y si Dios quiere, publicaré nuevo capítulo el Domingo. Nos leemos luego.**

**Dani:No es ninguna molestia para mí contestar sus reviews, al contrario es algo que me encanta (leerlos y contestarlos) y que me alienta a seguir publicando. Que bueno que te haya parecido divertido, para mí también lo fue, especialmente la amenaza de Garrett a Jasper al final de cap. y siempre me he preguntado como sería tener un amigo gay. Nos leemos en el siguente capítulo.**


	9. Chapter 9

_**Muy buenos días, tardes, noches o cualquier momento en el que estén leyendo esto. Lo siento muchisisisisisisimo por la tardanza, tuve que salit de la ciudad para un concurso y el Wi-Fi del hotel era un asco, luego volví y tuve que volver a salir de la ciudad porque mi hermano tenía unos partidos en Chihuahua y se me olvidó mi laptop. Ok, ya sé que no les interesa mi perorata pero sólo quería explicarles porqué tardé tanto en actualizar. Espero que no me odien.**_

_**Disclaimer: Esta historia no me pertence a mí; sino a Julie James y los personajes, como ya han de saber, son del universo Twilight que se le adjudica a Stephenie Meyer.**_

_**En este capítulo no aparecen Alice y Jasper, pero es escencial ya que en este explica TODO, ABSOLUTAMENTE TODO sobre el asesinato de Victoria.**_

_**Disfruten.**_

* * *

_**Capítulo**__** Ocho**_

— ¿No sientes ni la más mínima curiosidad de saber qué demonios está haciendo el FBI?

A pesar del hecho de que la luz era tenue... habían optado deliberadamente por una mesa en un rincón oscuro de la barra, James Witherdale podía decir que Laurent Revin, el jefe de personal del senador Newton, era un hombre muy nervioso. Tanto por el borde en la voz de Revin como por la forma en que sus ojos seguían deslizándose alrededor de la barra, James sabía que estaba viendo a un hombre que luchaba por mantener su mierda junta.

—Por supuesto que tengo curiosidad —dijo James—. Sin embargo, presionar al FBI no nos conseguirá ninguna respuesta. Y podría hacer que Newton termine en la cárcel.

Revin se inclinó, bajando su voz hasta un susurro.

—No me gusta, están escondiendo algo. Quiero saber por qué no ha sido detenido.

— ¿Qué dicen los abogados? Por el dinero que estás pagando, alguien debería poder decirte algo.

—Los informantes nos dicen que no llamemos la atención.

—Entonces, tal vez eso es lo que deberías hacer —James tomó un sorbo de su cerveza, normalmente no era la bebida de su elección, pero cualquier cosa más fuerte podría poner en peligro su percepción y capacidad de leer a Revin.

—Creo que, como guardia de la seguridad personal del senador, podrías querer mostrar un poco de interés en esto —Le escupió Revin. Él agarró una de las servilletas de cocktail que la camarera había llevado con sus bebidas y se secó la frente con ella.

El gesto no pasó desapercibido para James. Francamente, estaba sorprendido de que Revin hubiera sobrevivido sin tener algún tipo de desacuerdo o caída cuando el FBI los había interrogado a todos ellos.

—Todo lo que estoy diciendo es que tenemos que ser muy cautelosos en cómo manejar esto. ¿Newton te pidió que vinieras a hablar conmigo? —James le preguntó, aunque ya sabía la respuesta a eso. Newton no hacía nada que él no supiera.

—Por supuesto que no. Está muy agradecido de que el FBI no lo haya detenido, en verdad no mea sin primero avisarle a Jasper Whtilock —Revin tomó un trago de su whisky fuerte con hielo, que pareció ayudar a calmarlo. Eso, o estaba cambiando de táctica y era mejor actor de lo que James pensaba.

—Mira, James, hemos trabajado juntos desde hace un tiempo. Así que has andado por aquí el tiempo suficiente para saber que un escándalo como este no puede ser contenido para siempre. Al final alguien filtrará algo a la prensa. Como alto asesor del senador, necesito eliminar las fugas. Tal vez incluso atraparlas antes de que se esparzan.

James fingió vacilar. Como él esperaba, Revin lo llevaría a otro nivel.

—Por Dios, James, que no es como si fueras un boy scout. Has estado encubriendo la aventura de Newton con esa puta por más de un año.

James miró a los ojos a Revin.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres que haga?

—Que averigües lo que sabe el FBI.

—Si tus veinticinco abogados no pueden lograr eso, ¿qué te hace pensar que puedo hacerlo yo?

—Tú tienes otras maneras —dijo Revin—. Siempre has llegado a nosotros en el pasado.

—Mis maneras necesitan incentivos.

—Usa cualquier incentivo que desees, siempre y cuando consiga mis respuestas. Me gustaría saber lo que el FBI esconde, y quiero saberlo rápido —Revin se puso de pie y sacó su billetera. Lanzó unos cuantos billetes sobre la mesa—. Y recuerda, te reportarás directamente conmigo. Newton no sabe y nunca sabrá nada de esto.

—El senador tiene suerte de tenerte a ti para limpiar sus desórdenes —dijo James.

Revin tomó su vaso y se quedó mirando el líquido color ámbar.

—Si solo supiera la mitad de eso. —Terminó su bebida de un trago, dejó el vaso, y se alejó.

James tomó otro trago de su cerveza, pensando en lo conveniente que era que Revin fuera un paranoico hijo de puta.

Con las órdenes del jefe de personal como cobertura, estaba libre para usar los métodos que quisiera para descubrir lo que el FBI sabía, y más importante, cómo de preocupado tenía que estar acerca de su investigación. Ellos estaban escondiendo algo, incluso un idiota como Revin podía decir eso. Y teniendo en cuenta lo que James sabía personalmente de la escena del crimen... que, por supuesto, era casi todo, la única explicación para el hecho de que el FBI todavía no hubiera arrestado al Senador Newton por el asesinato de Victoria era que habían encontrado algo que James había pasado por alto. Y tan tranquilo como podía haberse visto exteriormente, esa posibilidad estaba empezando a ponerlo jodidamente nervioso. Probablemente debido a la posibilidad de que haber pasado algo por alto no era del todo descabellado.

Después de todo, había tenido un poco de prisa después de matar a la perra.

Victoria Sutherland.

Si su trasero no hubiera estado en juego, James se habría reído por la ironía de la situación. Incluso muerta, ella todavía estaba jodiendo a las personas. Tenías que ser un infierno de prostituta con talento para hacer eso.

Y talento había tenido, si por lo menos la mitad de las historias que Newton contaba de ella eran ciertas.

Él había estado trabajando para Newton durante casi tres años. Debido a que Newton era a la vez un Senador de . y un hombre muy rico, la lista más reciente de la CNN había estimado su patrimonio en casi 80 millones de dólares, había empleado un guardia de seguridad privada desde hacía años. Cuando su guardaespaldas anterior se había ido hacia tres años a trabajar para el Servicio Secreto, un amigo de un amigo le había recomendado a James como reemplazo.

En general, a James le gustaba trabajar para Newton. Sin duda, era un trabajo interesante. En pocas palabras, él se ocupaba de todas las amenazas reales y potenciales, tanto directas como implícitas, contra el senador y su carrera política. Eso significaba que actuaba como guardaespaldas personal de Newton, viajaba con el senador a dondequiera que iba, y era el enlace entre Newton, la seguridad exterior y los diversos organismos de investigación con los que trabajaban... todos, desde los funcionarios estatales y federales que manejaban las amenazas de muerte que los senadores de vez en cuando recibían, al personal de seguridad, tanto del Capitolio como de la Oficina en el edificio del Senado.

En los últimos tres años, James se había convertido en uno de los confidentes de mayor confianza del senador. De hecho, sabía cosas que incluso Revin no sabía.

Por ejemplo, cómo había empezado todo con el maldito Viagra.

Según Newton, había empezado el explosivo camino de la pequeña píldora azul para ayudarse en las cosas con su esposa, y James creía que era verdad. El senador era esencialmente un hombre de buen corazón, mejor que la mayoría de los políticos que James había conocido, y en su línea de trabajo había conocido a unos cuantos, pero como la mayoría de los políticos, era susceptible a la adulación y tenía un sentido equivocado de la invencibilidad. Así que cuando esas pequeñas píldoras azules entraron en acción y Newton consiguió un poco más de entusiasmo, comenzó a servirse, por así decirlo, de la compañía femenina... de la variedad que se pagaba.

A los pocos meses un patrón se desarrolló: cuando los negocios requerían que el senador estuviera en la ciudad hasta altas horas de la noche, pasaba la noche en un hotel en vez de hacer el recorrido de cincuenta minutos de vuelta a su casa en North Shore. En esas noches, James se hacía cargo de que una de las chicas permaneciera en el mismo hotel. Newton era mucho más inteligente que la mayoría de los hombres infieles, más paranoico, o ambas cosas... porque nunca permitía que las chicas fueran a su habitación. Tampoco se había comprado un apartamento en la ciudad para utilizarlo como base de operaciones para sus aventuras extramatrimoniales, por temor a que los periodistas supieran de esa casa e hicieran un seguimiento de las idas y venidas de sus visitantes.

Victoria Sutherland no era la primera chica que el servicio de escolta había enviado, pero después de sólo una noche, se convirtió en la favorita de Newton. Sin que lo supiera el senador, James se había echado sobre sí la tarea de esperar en su coche fuera del hotel con el fin de asegurarse de que las mujeres "salieran seguras del edificio", es decir, que consiguieran salir como el infierno del hotel en la oscuridad de la noche, cuando nadie las veía. En un principio, sus razones para ver a las chicas habían sido un poco altruistas... era su trabajo proteger al senador, después de todo, pero rápidamente empezó a ver el valor de tener la mayor información posible sobre los sucios secretos de Newton.

Desde el coche, había observado al puñado de mujeres que rotaban con el senador mientras entraban y salían del hotel. Victoria no era la más linda del montón, de hecho, a excepción de su pelo rojo como llamas, su aspecto general no era impresionante, pero James sospechaba que formaba parte de su atractivo. Tal vez el hecho de que no fuera guapísima hacía más fácil para el senador comprarse la fantasía de que las cuatro horas que ella estaba allí eran porque realmente le gustaba, no por los dos mil dólares en efectivo que le entregaba de camino a la puerta.

Lo que James había visto en Victoria, por el contrario, había sido a una oportunista.

Fue después de su tercera visita al senador, probablemente para el momento en que ella se había sentido segura suponiendo que se había convertido en una de sus asiduas, que había comenzado a poner las cosas en movimiento. A pesar de que pasarían meses antes de que James se diera cuenta.

Ella había salido del hotel, el Four Seasons esa vez, casi cuatro horas después de que hubiera llegado y la sorprendió haciendo caso omiso de los taxis vacíos que pasaban. Normalmente, las chicas hacían una escapada rápida desde el hotel, probablemente para ir a ducharse. En cambio, ella se había detenido por un momento, luego se volvió y se dirigió hacia su coche con sus botas altas de tacón de cuero negro. Llamó a su ventana y ladeó la cabeza en ángulo cuando la bajó.

— ¿Quieres unirte a mí para tomar una copa en el bar? —Le preguntó ella con su voz sin matices.

Aunque normalmente una sugerencia de esas de una mujer tendría ciertas connotaciones, James había sentido que esa era más que una invitación casual. Es cierto que él era un tipo bien parecido, y todos los días trabajaba para mantener la estructura musculosa que había adquirido en sus días en el Cuerpo de Marines, pero ver cómo ella acaba de tener sexo con otro hombre, su jefe, nada menos... hacía la idea de que ella fuera sobre él en ese momento sencillamente asquerosa.

Así, suponiendo que era más que eso, James había aceptado. A decir verdad, estaba intrigado. Y estuvo más interesado, una hora más tarde, cuando salió del bar del hotel después de no haber conseguido nada que no fuera la clara impresión de que Victoria había estado conversando con él sobre las bebidas. Sin embargo, había parecido deseosa de averiguar sobre él y su pasado, aunque todo lo que había revelado de sí misma había sido menor, y francamente, no muy detallado.

—No es que quiera ser acompañante para siempre, sabes —dijo con un suspiro.

_No me digas, ¿en serio? Y él que había pensado que las prostitutas tenían buenos planes 401(k). __**(**_En los . un 401K es un plan de ahorro para el retiro que les permite a empleados ahorrar sus ingresos e invertir un porcentaje de los mismos en una cuenta de pensión.)

Pero James mantuvo la boca cerrada. Y después de su siguiente visita con el senador, Victoria le pidió que la acompañara para otro trago, y luego de la visita después de esa, también. Eso se convirtió en un acuerdo entre ellos, y no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que su conversación se convirtiera en menos casual. Sin embargo, por el exceso de precaución de ambas partes, les tomó cerca de cinco meses de conversaciones circulares, de bucles que fueron haciéndose más y más pequeños, antes de que finalmente llegaran al punto.

Chantaje.

Lo que hizo el trabajo, en esencia, era que ambos eran jugadores. El juego de James era el póker, y algunas pérdidas lamentables en las mesas de apuestas altas habían puesto un énfasis real en su haber. El juego de Victoria era el sexo, y había estado esperando que el servicio de escolta le lanzara el puntaje perfecto. Cuando el casado senador de Illinois se había presentado en la puerta de su habitación del hotel, supo que lo había encontrado.

El plan que había diseñado constaba de tres partes: atraparía a Newton en un vídeo realizando actos de servicio general que se consideraran fuera de la tradicional relación senador/elector. Victoria entonces le enseñaría a Newton una copia del video y su demanda. Cuando Newton se resistiera al chantaje y se dirigiera a su guardia de seguridad personal y confidente más confiable por un consejo, James haría un gran espectáculo sobre explorar todas las opciones. Después, utilizaría su influencia para dirigir al senador lejos de acudir a las autoridades, y en última instancia y mayormente de mala gana le informaría que no tenía más remedio que pagar.

Habían sido cuidadosos en su planeamiento, sólo encontrándose en persona. No había habido intercambios telefónicos o correos electrónicos. No había habido registros que pudieran vincularlos. Habían decidido que sería un contrato por un tiempo, después del cual seguirían su camino. Victoria dejaría el servicio de acompañantes y saldría de la ciudad, y James seguiría con sus negocios como de costumbre, con el senador no siendo el más listo en su participación en el esquema.

Se habían puesto de acuerdo para pedirle quinientos mil dólares.

Después habían acordado que no era suficiente y lo habían subido hasta un millón de dólares.

No era una suma exorbitante para Newton, cuya familia había fundado una de las mayores cadenas de supermercados del país y era propietaria de un equipo de fútbol de la NFL, y sin duda, sería una cantidad que podría pagar sin esforzarse mucho. Pero era suficiente para conseguir poner a James de nuevo sobre sus pies después de las pérdidas en el juego y más que suficiente para respaldar a Victoria. Las ganancias se dividirían al cincuenta por ciento, acordaron.

O al menos eso había pensado James.

El momento de dar el golpe se produjo cuando el senador fue invitado a una recaudación de fondos de una organización benéfica de mil dólares por plato para un hospital de niños que lo mantendría en la ciudad hasta altas horas de la noche. Newton le pidió que hiciera los _"arreglos necesarios" _y James se puso a hacer exactamente eso. Se quedarían en el Península, donde Newton era un visitante frecuente, y James conocía bien el diseño del hotel. Le habían dado un paseo por la seguridad del hotel a principios de año cuando el hijo del senador, su nuera, y dos nietos habían estado allí y más o menos le habían contado todo lo que necesitaba saber, incluido lo que era más importante: dónde tenía el hotel sus cámaras.

Victoria había pedido la habitación 1308, una habitación en la que se había quedado antes. Dada su ubicación, se adaptaba perfectamente a sus necesidades.

Estaba en una esquina y justo al otro lado del pasillo estaba la escalera, proporcionándole a James un medio de baja visibilidad para entrar y salir de la habitación. Y, personalmente, recibió una patada por las connotaciones siniestras que venían con el número trece. Otro hombre en su situación se habría sentido culpable, planear fregarse a su jefe por un millón de dólares, sobre todo cuando ese jefe había sido justo y respetuoso con él. Pero James no era ese hombre.

El senador Newton era débil. Claro, James tenía vicios, todos los tenemos, pero el senador se había puesto en condiciones de ser explotado por otros, y eso lo hacía un tonto. Además, el tipo tenía más dinero que el pecado y James no veía nada malo en la redistribución de algo de esa riqueza en su dirección. Teniendo en cuenta lo que sabía acerca de los asuntos privados del senador, se había ganado ese dinero sólo por mantener la boca cerrada.

Cuando la noche llegó por fin, todo empezó bastante bien. Después de que Newton se dirigiera al hotel tras la recaudación de fondos para, qué bonito, llamar a su esposa y decirle buenas noches, James condujo su coche a un callejón oscuro a pocas cuadras de distancia y rápidamente se quitó el traje de marca y la corbata que llevaba siempre cuando trabajaba con el senador. Se puso una chaqueta anodina negra, camiseta con capucha, y jeans, un conjunto que lo haría menos identificable en la remota posibilidad de que alguien se fijara en él en los alrededores de la habitación 1308. Unos minutos más tarde, aparcó el coche y entró en el hotel por la puerta trasera, en donde se encontraba la escalera que lo llevaría a la habitación de Victoria, y había subido corriendo las escaleras de trece escalones. Después de haber programado las cosas casi al minuto, Victoria acababa de llegar y estaba esperando en la habitación. Tenía una pequeña cámara de video que había comprado, por sus instrucciones, en una tienda de espionaje de la calle Wells.

James había configurado la cámara, dándole a Victoria un tutorial de 32 segundos, y la había escondido detrás de la televisión que estaba convenientemente ubicada frente a la cama King-size.

— ¿Qué pasa con los guantes? —Victoria le preguntó, notando sus manos con guantes negros de cuero mientras él trabajaba.

En retrospectiva, James probablemente debería haberle dado respuesta a esa pregunta con un poco más de consideración, ya que fue la primera señal de problemas.

—Sólo estoy siendo cuidadoso —Le había dicho con la mayor naturalidad, mientras abría las puertas del armario otro cuarto de pulgada y revisando para asegurarse de que la cámara no era visible.

— ¿Sólo siendo cuidadoso? —preguntó Victoria.

Cuando James se dio la vuelta, vio que tenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

Sus ojos se estrecharon con desconfianza.

— ¿Quieres decir, que estas siendo cuidadoso en el caso de que Newton descubriera esto, y me entregara a la policía, así no hay ninguna prueba de que tú participaste? ¿Es esa la clase de cuidado de la que estás hablando?

Ella podría no haber sido la chica más guapa que James había visto en su vida, pero no era la más tonta, tampoco. Desafortunadamente, no tenía mucho tiempo de resolver la situación.

—Estamos chantajeando a un senador de Estados Unidos, Victoria. Sí, estoy siendo cuidadoso. Y tú también deberías. Pero no será exactamente un secreto para Newton pensar que estás involucrada en esto. Tú eres la que lo está jodiendo, ¿recuerdas? Por no hablar, de que serás la que haga el trato con él por el dinero.

—Es curioso cómo, cuándo lo dices de esa forma, suena como que yo soy la que está haciendo todo el trabajo —dijo—. Por no hablar de que… —lo imitó— …soy la que toma todos los riesgos.

_Malditas mujeres_. Debería haber sabido que ella empezaría a quejarse de algo a última hora.

James la tomó por los hombros, tentado a darle una buena sacudida.

—Este era tu plan, Victoria. Y es una buena idea. Sólo mantén la calma, y hagámoslo.

Le tomó un momento a Victoria antes de asentir.

—Tienes razón —ella exhaló—. Lo siento, James. Creo que me estoy poniendo nerviosa con todo esto.

—No estés nerviosa —le dijo—. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es encender la cámara cuando escuches que Newton golpea la puerta; asegúrate de cerrar las puertas del armario de nuevo en el punto exacto en el que están ahora, y luego apaga la cámara cuando se vaya. El resto de las cosas no es diferente de cualquier otro trabajo. Estaré vigilando en mi coche desde la calle. Apaga y enciende la lámpara de la ventana tres veces, así sabré cuando hayas terminado. Vendré, comprobaré la cinta para asegurarme de que todo está bien, y luego te irás igual que lo harías cualquier otra noche.

—Gracias, jefe. ¿Algo más? —preguntó ella con sarcasmo.

—Sí. Haz que se vea bien.

Y ella lo hizo.

Tal como estaba previsto, James volvió a entrar al hotel tan pronto como vio la señal en la ventana y se apresuró a regresar a la habitación. Cuando Victoria le abrió la puerta, sacó la cámara de atrás de la televisión y revisó la cinta. Empezó por el principio, luego pasó la cinta de nuevo en avance rápido. Se detuvo para observarla de forma intermitente, asegurándose de mantener el volumen. Pronto, el senador Newton se arrepentiría de haber conocido alguna vez a la Srta. Victoria Sutherland, pero por esa noche, al menos, había sido bastante vocal en expresar su satisfacción sobre sus conocimientos.

— ¿Ves algo que te guste? —Victoria arrastró las palabras mientras estaba recostada en la cama con una de las batas de baño del hotel.

—Sólo asegurándome que la cinta es clara hasta el final —le dijo James. La belleza en un video de chantaje estaba en los detalles. Esos azotes de perrito tendrían probablemente un valor de 500 de los grandes por si solos.

James continuó viendo la repetición en avance rápido, con el senador bombeando, con Victoria rebotando, y con la cama toda agitada a velocidades cómicas, hasta que llegó al final. Disminuyó el avance para ver aprobatoriamente mientras Victoria muy hábilmente se maniobraba a sí misma y a Newton frente a la cámara mientras él le pagaba en efectivo antes de irse. La última toma de la cinta era de Victoria apagando la cámara.

Cuando terminó, James sacó la cinta y se la entregó a Victoria. Como habían acordado, ella haría una copia antes de mostrársela a Newton.

—Buen trabajo —dijo.

Victoria sonrió mientras se deslizaba fuera de la cama.

—Gracias —Tomó su bolso de la mesa y puso la cinta en su interior. Se apoyó en el escritorio, considerándolo.

—Lamento haber sido una perra antes —Ella asintió hacia sus manos—. Los guantes, me confundieron por un segundo. Sin embargo, tenías razón, esto es algo serio y tenemos que ser cuidadosos. Entiendo por qué necesitas tomar tus medidas de precaución, y sé que entenderás por qué yo necesito tomar las mías.

Hubo un destello repentino en sus ojos en el que James no confiaba.

— ¿Entender qué, exactamente?

En respuesta, Victoria metió la mano en uno de los profundos bolsillos de su bata de baño y por instinto James fue por el arma que siempre llevaba en el arnés de su hombro. Pero ella le ganó de mano cuando sacó su mano de la bata y James vio el destello de plata…

De una pequeña grabadora.

Él dejó escapar un profundo suspiro de alivio frustrado.

—Jesucristo, Victoria. ¿Qué diablos es eso?

—Te lo dije, mis medidas cautelares —Ella pulsó el botón de la grabadora, manteniéndola en volumen bajo, pero lo suficientemente alto para que James pudiera oír bien y claro.

—_Lo siento, James. Creo que me estoy poniendo nerviosa sobre todo esto. _

—_No estés nerviosa. Todo lo que necesitas hacer es encender la cámara cuando escuches que Newton golpea la puerta; asegúrate de cerrar las puertas del armario de nuevo en el punto exacto en el que están ahora, y luego apaga la cámara cuando se vaya. El resto de las cosas no es diferente de cualquier otro trabajo. Estaré vigilando en mi coche desde la calle. Apaga y enciende la lámpara de la ventana tres veces, así sabré cuando hayas terminado. Vendré, comprobaré la cinta para asegurarme de que todo está bien, y luego te irás igual que lo harías cualquier otra noche. _

—_Gracias, jefe. ¿Algo más? _

—_Sí. Haz que se vea bien. _

Victoria apagó la cinta con una sonrisa satisfecha.

—Esa tienda de espionaje en la calle Wells a la que me enviaste fue todo un hallazgo —Levantó la grabadora—. Es increíble lo pequeñas que pueden hacer estas cosas hoy en día. Durante todo el tiempo que estuviste antes aquí, no te diste cuenta de que la tenía en mi bolsillo.

—Tendré que acordarme de cachearte la próxima vez —dijo James con sarcasmo—. ¿Qué pasará con la cinta, Victoria?

—Quiero volver a renegociar los términos de nuestro acuerdo.

— ¿Crees que deberías tener más de la mitad?

—Creo que debería tenerlo todo.

— ¿Por qué diablos estaría de acuerdo con eso?

—Porque si no lo haces, iré a Newton con esta cinta y le diré que todo esto fue idea tuya —dijo.

—Como si él alguna vez te fuera a creer eso.

—Los hombres creen un montón de cosas que no deben cuando están pensando con sus penes —Victoria le dio a la cinta una pequeña sacudida para su beneficio—. Además, él no tiene que creerme, lo tengo todo aquí, me encanta cómo esta pequeña grabación hace que suene como si todo fuera tu idea... como si tuvieras que convencerme de todo el esquema. Y eso, por supuesto, será exactamente lo que le diga a Newton. Y a la policía.

James sabía que debería haber estado nervioso. Presa del pánico, incluso. Pero en cambio, sintió una fría llama azul de ira comenzando a arder en su interior. Y se sintió extrañamente tranquilo.

—No renunciaré a mi mitad —dijo él.

Victoria se rió con desdén.

—A tu mitad. Como si siquiera merecieras una décima parte de ese dinero. Yo organicé esto. Hice todo el trabajo. Lo único para lo que alguna vez te necesité era para asegurarme de que Newton no vaya a la policía. Y todavía lo harás, a menos que quieras pasar veinte años en la cárcel por chantajear a un funcionario federal. Porque si caigo en esto, confía en mí... tú también lo harás —Le dedicó una sonrisa. —Lo siento, James. Pero como dijimos, se trata de un contrato de un tiro. Tengo que sacar el máximo provecho de esto.

Ella estaba tan orgullosa de sí misma en ese momento. Tan engreída y confiada.

Demasiado confiada.

Mientras James estaba de pie allí, apuntándola con su arma, tuvo un pensamiento en su mente.

No sería sacado de la jugada por una puta de mierda.

Victoria deslizó de regreso la grabadora en el bolsillo de su bata y miró sus manos despreocupadamente.

—Puedes bajar la pistola, James. Los dos sabemos que no me vas a disparar —ella le dio la espalda y comenzó a dirigirse hacia el baño.

James llegó bajo su chaqueta y guardó el arma de nuevo dentro de su arnés en su hombro.

—Tienes razón. No te dispararé.

Sin previo aviso, se abalanzó sobre ella... contento de que nunca lo hubiera visto venir, la agarró por el cuello y la tiró sobre la cama. Ella cayó con la fuerza suficiente para golpear la cama ruidosamente contra la pared. Antes de que pudiera gritar, James estaba en la parte superior de ella, y la cama se estrelló contra la pared por segunda vez mientras él la inmovilizaba. Él palmeó su mano sobre la boca de ella.

—No sabes con quién te estás metiendo. Es necesario que comprendas quien está al mando aquí, puta —dijo él entre dientes.

Los ojos de Victoria se abrieron como platos, su repentino estallido de rabia finalmente poniendo un poco de miedo y respeto en ella, y empezó a luchar. James agarró una de las almohadas al lado de su cabeza y la dejó caer sobre su cara. Sus brazos se agitaron, sus manos arañaron su rostro, y le dio una patada con las piernas, tratando de quitárselo de encima. Probablemente no de la forma en que estaba acostumbrada a ser montada en la cama, James pensó, usando sus codos y pecho sujetó la almohada mientras le agarraba las muñecas y las colocaba debajo de sus rodillas.

Luchó realmente duro ante eso.

James se dejó ir por un agradable buen rato, encontrando su pánico y el poder que ejercía sobre ella extrañamente emocionantes. Embriagadores. Estaba a punto de tirar de la almohada lejos, listo para ver la sumisión en sus ojos, cuando entendió que ella era una perra intrigante y tonta que nunca cedería, y supo entonces que nunca debería haber confiado en ella en primer lugar y en ese momento, se odió por haber sido tan ingenuo. Sabía que, sin importar lo que ella pudiera decir, sin importar lo que pudiera prometerle en ese momento, nunca podría creer nada que saliera de su mentirosa boca. A pesar de todo su planeamiento, él no iba a conseguir ni una moneda de diez centavos por culpa de ella, y peor, ahora ella lo tenía. Claro, él podía tomar la cinta y quitársela, pero nunca, nunca podría confiar en que ella mantuviera la boca cerrada, siempre tendría eso sobre de él, que él había planeado chantajear al senador. Y aunque pudiera convencerla de irse, siempre estaría preguntándose cuándo llegaría el día en que ella estaría de vuelta, pidiendo algo.

Sabía esto a ciencia cierta: no quería pasar el resto de su vida mirando por encima de su hombro. No quería que ella tuviera ese tipo de poder sobre él. Se suponía que eran socios, pero ahora parecía que todo sería hombre y mujer para él o para ella. Y no veía ninguna otra opción.

Así que mantuvo la almohada justo donde estaba.

Se tardó más de lo que esperaba. Sus luchas se hicieron más débiles, ligeras, pero todavía resistía, y no fue sino hasta que habían pasado unos buenos dos minutos más o menos sin ningún tipo de movimiento que James se atrevió a levantar la almohada con las manos enguantadas.

Sus ojos estaban abiertos y vacíos. Mirando fijo hacia abajo a su cuerpo sin vida, el primer pensamiento de James fue que estaba sorprendido de que no sintiera nada más. Ningún remordimiento, simplemente... nada. A pesar de que había estado en la Infantería de Marina, en realidad nunca había matado a nadie y siempre había asumido que sería una especie de gran cosa.

_Hmm. Al parecer, no. _

James se incorporó y se alisó un mechón de pelo que le caía en los ojos. Se bajó del cuerpo de Victoria, pensando que era mejor salir de esa habitación de hotel. Rápido. Su mente daba vueltas, la adrenalina le daba patadas, y le tomó uno o dos segundos limpiar sus pensamientos. Necesitaba un plan y se quedó impresionado por la rapidez con que lo preparó.

El senador.

Las huellas dactilares de Newton estaban por toda la habitación. El servicio de escolta tenía el registro de que él era quien había estado con Victoria esa noche. Y si dejaba detrás la cinta de video del senador y el sexo con Victoria, les daría a las autoridades suficiente para un móvil potencial. Un crimen pasional, supondrían. Ella había tratado de chantajear al senador y cuando él se había enterado, había sentido pánico y la había matado.

_Eso bastaría_, se dijo James. Tenía que serlo. No era como que tuviera un montón de opciones. No había demasiados escenarios para explorar cuando inexplicablemente uno se encontraba a sí mismo en una habitación de hotel con una prostituta muerta. Plan A: conseguir la mierda fuera. Bono plan B: colgársela a otra persona.

James metió la mano en el bolsillo de la bata de Victoria y encontró la grabadora. Se la guardó en el bolsillo trasero de sus pantalones, asegurándose de que estaba oculta por la chaqueta. Puso la cinta de vídeo y grabadora de nuevo detrás de la televisión, y luego corrió hacia la puerta. Se puso la capucha sobre la camiseta.

Después de todo, uno nunca sabía quién podría estar mirando.

Y ahora necesitaba terminar lo que había empezado.

James puso su botella de cerveza vacía a un lado y sacó su billetera para añadir un poco de dinero al efectivo que Revin había tirado antes. Al dejar la barra y salir, se subió el cuello de la chaqueta para protegerse del viento fresco del otoño que pasaba rodando desde el lago. Un tren rugió por vías que no se veían en ningún lugar cercano.

James pensó de nuevo en las órdenes de Revin.

_Averigua lo que sabe el FBI. _

Tenía toda la intención de hacer precisamente eso.

No iba a ser fácil conseguir la información, lo sabía, pero su mente estaba trabajando ya. Jasper Whtilock podría ser un problema, si las historias que daban vueltas a su alrededor fueran, aunque solo parcialmente, ciertas... pero Whtilock se había hecho enemigo de algunas personas de las que no se debía ser enemigo, y James tenía la sensación de que podía utilizar eso en su beneficio.

El FBI, obviamente, tenía algo. Aunque no lo suficiente como para señalar en su dirección, sin embargo, no le gustaba tener ningún cabo suelto por ahí. Y tan pronto como se enterara de quien era el cabo suelto, planeaba hacerse cargo de eso. Durante casi quince años había estado guardando secretos de otras personas y sus mentiras. Se ocuparía de esto con el mismo objetivo preciso. No hacerse más el tonto. No habría más errores. A partir de ahora, él tenía el control.

Y haría todo lo necesario para que siguiera siendo así.

* * *

**Bueno, querid s espero que les haya gustado y que ya me hayan perdonado por mi tardanza. Creo que actualizaré de nuevo el miércoles; pero todo depende de como vayan mis exámenes (deséenme suerte).**

**Como ya saben, para todo lo que quieran, gusten o necesiten, estoy disponible en los reviews (incluyendo regaños por haber tardado tanto).**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**-Karla.**

**Respuesta a los reviews de las personas a las que no puedo contestar por PM.**

**ACJH: Estoy bastante bien, ¿y tú?. Que bien que te guste el fic, y la interesante relación amor-odio de Alice y Jasper, no te contaré nada más sobre ellos porque sino haría un SUPER MEGA SPOILER y no queremos que eso suceda. Por fin hemos descubierto que mató a esa"pobre" mujer, aunque ya vimos (bueno, leímos) que de pobre e inocente no tiene nada. En los siguientes capítulos es en los que va a haber Alice-Jasper a todo lo que da, así que no desesperen. Gracias por leer y comentar. Saludos.  
**

**Dani: Que bien que te guste mucho la historia, espero que me disculpen por la tardanza, y descubriremos que sucede entre Jasper y Alice hasta el próximo capítulo. Nos leemos después, gracias por tu review.**

**Vkii: Hahaha, sí a mi también me dio mucha risa, Jazz es algo smartass en esa conversación, y creo que todas estaríamos sumamente felices de verlo, aunque hay que comprender que en este momento no se llevan bien el uno con el otro. Graciar por comentar, nos leemos pronto.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola, hola, ¿cómo han estado, bellezas del Señor? Ya sé, ya sé que he tardado en actualizar, no me regañen, culpen a mis, finalmente terminados, parciales. Pero por fin he vuelto con un capítulo y buenas noticias, ¡ESTOY DE VACACIONES! , por fin podré actualizar más seguido, aunque para esto les puse una notita más abajo que tienen que leer y si son lindos y amables, contestar. En fin, los dejo con el capítulo, espero y lo disfruten.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia le pertenece a Julie James y los personajes a la fantabulosa Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Hacia el miércoles por la tarde, mientras Alice se dirigía a la corte para una audiencia preliminar, casi podía convencerse de que su vida estaba volviendo a la normalidad. Casi.

Afortunadamente, la vigilancia de la policía había resultado ser menos intrusiva de lo que había temido. Apenas veía a los oficiales asignados al turno de día, comenzaban el deber frente a su casa a las 6:00 am mientras ella estaba durmiendo, la saludaban con un asentimiento mientras sacaba su coche del callejón en su camino para ir a su trabajo, la seguían al centro a su oficina, entonces no tenían prácticamente nada que hacer hasta que le cedían toda la responsabilidad al turno de noche a las 6:00 pm.

Ella había tenido varias apariciones en la corte esa semana, pero como las salas de audiencia, tanto para el Distrito Norte de Illinois como para el Séptimo Tribunal del Circuito de Apelaciones se encontraban en el mismo edificio que las oficinas del fiscal, no hubo necesidad de que los oficiales la acompañaran. No era un mal trabajo temporal para ellos, suponía Alice, ser asignados a proteger a alguien que trabajaba en uno de los edificios más seguros y fuertemente custodiados de la ciudad. Tal vez mañana se volvería loca y haría una carrera hacia Starbucks sólo para que pudieran tener un poco de acción.

Los chicos del turno de la noche eran una historia diferente. Se habían tomado el tiempo para presentarse la primera noche de su vigilancia, y Alice se vio rápidamente encariñada hacia los oficiales Call y Clearwater a pesar de la rareza de la situación. Ellos habían creado una especie de rutina en el transcurso de las últimas tres noches: la seguían a su casa después del trabajo, verificaban el interior de su casa para asegurarse de que todo estaba seguro, esperaban fuera en su coche camuflado mientras ella se cambiaba de ropa, luego la acompañaban las tres cuadras hasta el gimnasio ida y vuelta. Claro, era un poco extraño, mirar hacia arriba desde la cinta de correr y ver a dos agentes de policía observándola desde la barra de jugos, pero luego recordaba que la alternativa era ser asesinada, y eso casi la hacía pasar más allá de la incomodidad de la situación.

Incontables veces en su cabeza había repetido ese momento cuando había visto al asesino a través de la mirilla cuando salía de la habitación 1308. Y cuanto más pensaba en ello, más se convencía de que no había manera de que él pudiera saber que ella había estado observándolo. Él no había mirado ni una vez en dirección a su puerta, y nada acerca de sus acciones sugería que sospechara que ella estaba allí.

Ciertamente no era un punto en el que tuviera algún deseo de estar equivocada. Hablando en general, cuando arribaba a alguna posible relación entre ella y un asesino que ahogaba mujeres con almohadas, creía firmemente que un exceso de cautela era lo mejor. Y hasta que atraparan al tipo, estaba más que feliz de que el FBI y la CPD la vigilaran.

Como era de esperar, la audiencia preliminar que Alice había programado esa tarde transcurrió sin problemas. Era su primera comparecencia ante el tribunal desde su victoria en el juicio de la semana anterior. Se sentía bien estar de vuelta en la corte, aunque no necesariamente para este caso en particular. El acusado era un policía de la Oficina del Alguacil del Condado de Cook, que había sido acusado de trabajar freelance en doce supuestas transacciones de drogas organizadas por el FBI.

No le daba a Alice absolutamente ningún placer tener que enjuiciar a un oficial de policía. Aun así había insistido en llevar el caso, pues si había algo que la ofendía más que un criminal ordinario, era un criminal que llevara uniforme. La parte demandada era una deshonra para la profesión de su padre, y por eso Alice no sentía absolutamente ninguna simpatía por él. El caso sin duda no iba a hacerla popular en la Oficina del Alguacil, pero tendría que vivir con eso. Si tomaba los casos sólo para ser popular, bueno, entonces no sería mejor que Stefan.

— ¿Algo que añadir, abogada?

Alice se puso de pie para hacerle frente al juez.

—Sí, su Señoría. Sólo unas pocas preguntas. —Se acercó al estrado donde el Agente Jenks esperaba. Era su último testigo de la tarde y sintió que el juez estaba deseoso de terminar por ese día.

—Agente Jenks, durante el interrogatorio, el abogado del acusado le hizo varias preguntas acerca del acuerdo que tenía con el acusado mientras usted estaba trabajando encubierto. En sus conversaciones con el acusado, ¿tuvieron discusiones específicas sobre que él proporcionaría la seguridad al cartel de tráfico de drogas?

El agente del FBI asintió.

—Nuestro acuerdo era claro como el cristal. Yo le pagaba al demandado cinco mil dólares. A cambio, él accedía a servir como puesto de observación y estar preparado para intervenir en el evento si otros oficiales de policía trataban de interferir con la transacción de drogas.

— ¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que el acusado no fuera consciente de que usted estaba supuestamente vendiendo narcóticos? —preguntó Alice.

El Agente Jenks negó.

—Ninguna. Antes de cada operación, confirmaba que el acusado llevaba su arma, entonces discutía con él el monto específico de la cocaína o la heroína en cuestión. Después mi compañero llegaba a la escena pretendiendo ser el comprador, y el demandado me ayudaba cargando las bolsas de lona con estupefacientes hacia el coche. Una vez, incluso bromeó conmigo y mi compañero sobre que éramos estúpidos por hacer los intercambios en los estacionamientos de las tiendas de alimentos en mitad de la noche, dijo que sería el primer lugar en el que él y sus compañeros, agentes de policía, buscarían problemas. Nos informó de que si queríamos comerciar droga, el mejor lugar para hacerlo era la estación de tren.

El abogado defensor se levantó de su silla.

—Protesto, especulaciones. Que no conste en acta.

Alice se dirigió al juez. —Se trata de una audiencia preliminar, su Señoría.

—Rechazada.

Alice concluyó su réplica y se sentó en la mesa del fiscal. Debido a que su oficina estaba inundada y con falta de personal, y porque se trataba de una audiencia preliminar de lo que consideraba un caso prácticamente abierto y cerrado, se sentó sola.

El juez miró al abogado defensor.

— ¿Desea interrogar de nuevo al testigo?

—No, su Señoría.

El Agente Jenks se bajó del estrado de los testigos. Entonces, al pasar por la mesa de Alice, sucedió lo más extraño.

Él le hizo un gesto cortés.

Alice parpadeó dos veces, no muy segura de haber visto eso correctamente. Tal vez él tenía algún tipo de tic nervioso que no había notado nunca. Durante los últimos tres años, los agentes del FBI de Chicago con los que había trabajado, no le habían dado ni la hora una vez que se bajaban del estrado de los testigos, mucho menos tenían la cortesía de un asentimiento de cabeza. Al parecer, ahora que Jasper estaba de vuelta, habían decidido, perdonar, sus supuestos delitos.

— ¿Abogada? —preguntó el juez.

Ella se puso de pie.

—No tengo nuevos testigos, su Señoría.

El juez emitió su fallo.

—A la luz de los testimonios que he escuchado hoy, así como de la detallada declaración jurada del FBI que el Gobierno presentó con su demanda, me parece que hay causa probable para llevar este asunto a juicio. El juicio será programado para el quince de diciembre a las diez de la mañana.

Terminaron con los pocos asuntos administrativos restantes, después todo el mundo se levantó cuando el juez salió de la sala de audiencias. El abogado defensor le susurró algo al acusado antes de dirigirse a la mesa de Alice.

—Nos gustaría hablar sobre un acuerdo con el fiscal —dijo el abogado.

Alice no estaba sorprendida, pero tampoco interesada.

—Lo siento, Ben. Eso no va a suceder.

—Hubo otros oficiales de la Oficina del Alguacil del Condado de Cook que hicieron exactamente lo mismo. Mi cliente le puede dar los nombres.

—Ya tengo el nombre de Álvarez —dijo ella, refiriéndose a otro hombre que el FBI había arrestado, un civil, que había facilitado respaldo adicional, de seguridad, para varios de los falsos intercambios de drogas.

—Pero Álvarez no estuvo en la reunión del cuatro de junio —sostuvo Ben.

Alice empacó su maleta.

—Si me interesara por esa reunión del cuatro de junio, habría llegado a ti con el trato en lugar de dirigirme a los abogados de Álvarez.

Ben bajó la voz.

—Vamos, Alice; dame algo que pueda decirle a mi cliente. Lo que sea.

—Está bien. Dile que no hago tratos con policías corruptos.

Ben la llamó puta y se marchó, llevándose a su cliente con él.

Alice se encogió de hombros y los vio salir.

Ah… era genial estar de nuevo en la corte.

Cuando regresó a su despacho esa misma tarde, Alice pasó un par de horas devolviendo llamadas telefónicas y burlándose de sí misma porque de alguna manera exprimía el tiempo para trabajar en un escrito de apelación que tenía para la semana siguiente. A las seis y media, se dio por vencida y recogió las cosas. Nunca alcanzaban las horas del día, sobre todo no en este.

Después de reportarse con los oficiales Clearwater y Call, estaba organizando esa noche para su cita con Max, el banquero inversionista que conoció en la escalera mecánica de Bloomingdale (_***Tienda departamental de USA)**_. Ellos parecían divertirse con la historia; hacía unas semanas ella estaba comprando zapatos en su hora del almuerzo y estaba regresando a la oficina, en la escalera mecánica, cuando su teléfono vibró, indicando que tenía un mensaje nuevo. Vio que era una notificación del tribunal sobre una sentencia que había estado esperando, así que se había bajado en el descanso para leer la decisión. Cuando terminó, se olvidó de dónde estaba y dio un paso justo en el camino de un hombre que bajaba la escalera mecánica. Habían chocado, y su cartera y bolsa de compras salieron volando.

15 Se

—Oh, Dios mío, lo siento mucho —dijo Alice mientras tropezaba, luego se enderezó—. No estaba mirando.

Captó un vistazo del gran trago de agua de pie ante ella (*_**Se**_ _**refiere a como uno le parece atractiva una bebida cuando una está muerta de sed.)**_. No sólo alto, sino también rubio, bronceado, y hermoso. Ella estaba mirando ahora, seguro.

Sonrió con recato.

—Oh. Hola.

Él habló.

—Creo que dejaste caer algunas cosas.

Él se agachó para recoger su bolso y la bolsa de compras y Alice casi sintió la brisa viniendo de sus pestañas mientras revoloteaban. Todo un caballero. Y se veía muy bien con su traje azul marino, uno caro, a juzgar por el corte.

La caja de zapatos se había derramado abriéndose y uno de sus nuevos tacones de tiras plateados de diez centímetros Miu Miu16 se asomaba.

—Bonitos zapatos —dijo aprobatoriamente el dios del bronceado, entregándole la bolsa y la cartera. Levantó una ceja—. ¿Para una ocasión especial?

—Para la boda de mi mejor amiga —dijo Alice—. Soy la dama de honor. Nos dijo que podíamos usar cualquier zapato plateado que quisiéramos, pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Espero que los apruebe.

El dios bronceado sonrió.

—Bueno, no sé nada de la novia, pero creo que tu cita definitivamente los aprobará.

—Mi cita, cierto... todavía estoy trabajando en esa parte —dijo Alice.

El dios bronceado le tendió la mano.

—En ese caso, mi nombre es Max.

Cinco minutos más tarde, él se alejó con su número de móvil.

— ¿Y cuál habría sido su nombre si ya hubieras tenido una cita para la boda? —Garrett se burló cuando ella lo llamó esa misma tarde.

Ella colgó el teléfono y llamó a Carmen.

— ¿Tacones de diez centímetros? ¿Estás segura de que podrás caminar por el pasillo con eso? —quiso saber.

—Chicos estáis perdiendo el punto de esta historia —les dijo Alice.

— ¿Lo vas a traer a la boda?

—Sabes, en todos los seis minutos en los que hablamos, de alguna manera se me olvidó preguntar.

—Seguro, por supuesto. —Hubo una pausa en el extremo de la línea de Carmen—. Sin embargo, hipotéticamente hablando, en caso de que lo traigas a la boda, ¿crees que parece un tipo de filete o de salmón? Se supone que debo darle a la empresa del catering una lista para el viernes.

Como si Alice no sintiera ya presión suficiente para encontrar una cita, ahora su soltería amenazaba con arrojar los afinados trabajos internos de La Boda Más Perfecta hacia el caos total.

— ¿Puedo contestarte después, Carmen? —había preguntado ella.

Pero casi tres semanas después, todavía no le había dado una respuesta a Carmen. Y no sólo sobre el tema de filete vs salmón. A pesar del hecho de que habían tenido unas pocas citas, ella aún no había tomado la decisión sobre si quería pedirle a Max que la acompañara a la boda. Si hubiera sido en Chicago sería una obviedad. Pero dudaba sobre si quería pasar el fin de semana con él en Michigan, compartiendo una habitación de hotel. Claro, él se vería _oh, muy bien _de su brazo en la boda, un factor que no debía ser completamente descartado, pero personalmente sabía que él no estaba resultando ser lo que ella había esperado en su primer encuentro.

Al principio había pensado que Max había conseguido su número de teléfono tan rápido porque era seguro. Ahora se daba cuenta de que él se movía rápido, porque tenía que hacerlo. El hombre era un adicto al trabajo, comía, dormía y respiraba su trabajo. Alice entendía lo que era estar comprometido con la carrera de uno, ella se ponía a sí misma en la misma categoría, pero en las tres semanas que habían estado viéndose, Max ya había tenido que reprogramar dos de sus citas. Se había disculpado, pero aun así, era una señal de advertencia.

Así que esa noche iba a decidir. Era una mujer soltera de treinta años, no tenía tiempo para jugar con esas cosas. Max estaba dentro o fuera.

Dando por terminado el día, Alice apagó su ordenador y recogió su maletín. Justo había agarrado su abrigo y estaba saliendo cuando sonó su teléfono. Vio que era una llamada de Stefan y por un momento pensó en no responder. Pero como él tenía la oficina de la esquina al final del pasillo, sin duda sabría que ella todavía estaba dentro.

Alice agarró el teléfono. —Hola, Stefan; un minuto más y me habrías perdido, estaba justo saliendo.

—Grandioso. Detente aquí en tu camino. —Colgó.

Alice miró el receptor. Ella y Stefan siempre tenían las mejores conversaciones.

Algunas de ellas podían ser por su culpa, supuso. Nunca había superado el hecho de que Stefan la había vendido en el caso Vulturi. Y a partir de lo que había visto con los otros ayudantes de fiscal, no era la primera vez que había sacado un truco como ese, y no sería la última. En los últimos tres años, ella había visto varias veces como Stefan dejaba que sus fiscales adjuntos fueran el blanco de todas las críticas dirigidas a su oficina, pero les robaba el protagonismo siempre que había una victoria importante.

Muchos de los otros asistentes aceptaban eso como parte de la política de la oficina, y hasta cierto punto, Alice entendía por qué. Algunos de sus compañeros de trabajo, como ella, habían estado asociados a grandes firmas de abogados antes de venir a la oficina del fiscal y comprendían que se trataba simplemente de cómo las cosas solían funcionar: los abogados de la parte superior de la cadena alimentaria tenían toda la gloria, mientras que los de abajo hacían todo el trabajo, esperando el día en que se elevaran a la parte superior, donde inevitablemente, harían lo mismo con los de abajo que trabajaran para ellos. El círculo de la vida del abogado.

Además, no había mucho que pudieran hacer respecto a Stefan, de todos modos. Alinearse con los poderosos era lo que Stefan hacía mejor (ya que ciertamente trataba más casos); era como si hubiera elevado su posición al primer lugar. Y debido a que los fiscales eran designados por el propio presidente, salvo que ocurriera alguna circunstancia imprevista, Alice y todos los demás en el Distrito Norte de Illinois estaban atascados con Stefan, como mínimo, hasta la próxima elección.

Eso no quería decir que Alice se limitara a tomar toda su basura, ni mucho menos. Había cambiado mucho su relación en los últimos tres años. Ella ya no era una joven fiscal, de hecho, tenía el mayor número de casos en su oficina y había manejado casi el setenta y cinco por ciento de los casos en un momento dado, algunos acusados, algunos en la etapa de investigación. También tenía el mejor récord de juicios de los cerca de casi 130 fiscales en la Sala de lo Penal del Distrito Norte de Illinois, un hecho que la hacía malditamente indispensable y le proporcionaba un montón de influencias. Por eso, una especie de acuerdo tácito existía entre ella y Stefan: siempre y cuando sus victorias en la corte continuaran reflejándose así sobre y para gloria de su oficina, él básicamente se quedaba fuera de su camino. En este sentido, habían desarrollado al menos una relación de trabajo tolerable.

Pero era una relación difícil, sin duda. Stefan exigía lealtad, o por lo menos la apariencia de la misma, de sus asistentes, y Alice continuamente sentía que tenía que mantener la guardia en torno a él. A pesar de que había asumido la culpa por el caso Vulturi, Stefan sabía que a ella no le había gustado y la había seguido de cerca desde entonces.

Razón por la cual ella nunca podría decirle cómo había intervenido para ayudar a Jasper, hacía tres años.

Stefan había desatado el infierno con el Departamento de Justicia, exigiendo que Jasper fuera despedido por conducta inapropiada debido a sus comentarios. Alice sospechaba que eso tenía menos que ver con Stefan sintiéndose ofendido en su nombre, y más que ver con mantener el enfoque de todo el mundo en algo más que el verdadero problema: su decisión de no presentar cargos en contra de Aro Vulturi.

Lo que Stefan no sabía era que Alice tenía un contacto en el Departamento de Justicia, un viejo amigo de la facultad de derecho que había trabajado detrás de escena, tratando de llegar a un acuerdo para transferir a Jasper en lugar de que lo despidieran pura y simplemente. Para ayudar a fortalecer su caso, había ido a la oficina de Carlisle Cullen una mañana temprano unos días después de los comentarios de Jasper. Era un riesgo, lo sabía, pero también sabía que Cullen había estado luchando por Jasper y su instinto le había dicho que podía confiar en él. Ella le explicó la situación, que Stefan estaba enfocado en el despido de Jasper, y había pasado el nombre de su contacto en el Departamento de Justicia. Dos personas trabajando detrás de escena eran mejor que una, le había dicho a Cullen, entonces le había pedido que nunca discutiera con nadie el propósito de su visita.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? —Cullen le había preguntado cuando la acompañó hasta la puerta de su oficina—. Después de lo que Jasper dijo de ti, habría creído que estarías feliz de verlo despedido.

Alice se había formulado esa misma pregunta. La respuesta, simplemente, venía de sus principios. No importaba qué tan enojada estuviera con Jasper por sus comentarios, cuando llegaba a su trabajo, ponía de lado las diferencias personales. Incluso en este caso.

Había leído los archivos. Stefan no los había leído, y los altos cargos en el Departamento de Justicia tampoco lo habían hecho, pero dudaba de que alguien pudiera saber las cosas que ella sabía acerca de esos dos días que Jasper pasó en manos de los hombres de Vulturi y no tener un respeto total y absoluto por su dedicación al trabajo. Podía tener un montón de espacio para mejorar en el departamento de la personalidad, pero era un increíble agente del FBI.

— ¿Quiere ver a Jasper despedido? —Le había preguntado a Cullen en respuesta a su pregunta.

—Por supuesto que no. Es probablemente el mejor agente de la Oficina.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dicho eso, Alice había abierto la puerta y salido de su despacho…

Y encontrado a Jasper de pie a través del pasillo, mirando fijamente hacia ella.

Había sentido un momento de pánico, nadie debía saber que ella estaba allí. Pero mantuvo su expresión plana y sin emociones, y salió sin decir una palabra.

Ella sabía lo que Jasper había pensado, las suposiciones que debió haber hecho ese día. Creía que ella había sido la que le había conseguido ser transferido, probablemente supuso que había ido a ver a Cullen esa mañana para quejarse de él. Por desgracia, no había mucho que pudiera hacer al respecto. Ella había pasado por encima de la cabeza de Stefan para defender a Jasper, y en su libro esa era una grave violación de la lealtad. No tenía ninguna duda de que Stefan la despediría si se enteraba. Así que había mordido el anzuelo y dejado que Jasper siguiera creyendo lo peor de ella.

Después de todo, ya la había despreciado por el caso Vulturi. Agregar otro leño al fuego no iba a hacer mucha diferencia.

Cuando Alice fue hacia la oficina de Stefan, llamó a su puerta. Él hizo un gesto para que entrara.

—Alice, toma asiento.

Ella entró en la oficina, una grande, para los estándares del gobierno, y ricamente decorada, también, y tomó asiento en una de las sillas frente al escritorio de Stefan. —Siento tener que pedirte brevedad. Tengo que estar en otro lugar en menos de una hora y necesito detenerme en casa primero.

—No te retendré mucho —dijo Stefan—. Sólo quería asegurarme de que lo estás haciendo bien. Tú sabes, con todo lo que pasaste la semana pasada. — Aunque sus palabras eran corteses, había un dejo de molestia en sus ojos. Tal vez ira, incluso.

Alice respondió con cautela, sin estar segura de cuánto sabía. —Lo estoy haciendo bien. Gracias por preguntar.

—Te puedes desprender de la vaga rutina, Alice; sé todo sobre la investigación de Sutherland. El director del FBI me llamó desde Washington esta tarde para decir lo mucho que apreciaba la cooperación de nuestra oficina en el asunto. Por supuesto no tenía idea de lo que estaba hablando. Supongo que sólo asumió que yo estaría al tanto cuando uno de mis fiscales es testigo de un crimen que involucra a un senador de . y es colocada bajo protección. Supongo que yo habría supuesto eso, también.

Dado que el gato estaba fuera de la bolsa, Alice trató de suavizar las cosas. Podía imaginar cuan disgustado estaba Stefan al ser atrapado desprevenido por el jefe del FBI. —Siento si te encontraste en una posición incómoda con Godfrey, —dijo— los agentes del FBI a cargo de la investigación me dijeron que no hablara con nadie sobre los detalles de lo sucedido.

—Entiendo que es un asunto confidencial, pero necesito ser tomado en cuenta cuando las amenazas son hechas contra uno de mis abogados.

—Y si recibo alguna amenaza real, te lo haré saber. Pero hasta ahora esto es sólo una medida de precaución. —Alice no podía decir si estaba o no aplacado. Creía que sería mejor distraerlo, conseguir sacarlo del tema—. No sé si el director mencionó esto, pero Jasper Whitlock está llevando el caso.

Los ojos de Stefan se abrieron con sorpresa.

— ¿Whitlock está de regreso? ¿Cuándo ocurrió eso?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—Creo que recientemente.

El punto, en su mente de todos modos, era que él estaba de vuelta y, al menos temporalmente, enredado en su vida una vez más.

—Entonces, ¿qué estás pensando?

Jasper frotó su mano sobre su cara y miró a través de su escritorio hacia Edward.

—Estoy pensando que si no vuelvo a ver a otro abogado de nuevo por el resto de mi vida, será demasiado pronto.

Como era de esperar, las imágenes de las cámaras de vídeo del hotel no habían aportado ninguna pista, y ahora habían vuelto su atención a las preguntas formuladas al senador Newton y a su personal. Por supuesto, su equipo de abogados había hecho las cosas lo más difíciles posible. Pero al menos habían averiguado unas cuantas cosas: varios miembros del equipo de Newton habían admitido saber acerca de sus asuntos con varias prostitutas, y un puñado incluso había reconocido saber sobre Victoria Sutherland específicamente.

Las dos primeras personas a las que habían entrevistado eran Laurent Revin, jefe de personal del senador, y James Witherdale, su guardia de seguridad personal. Cuando los interrogaron, tanto Revin como Witherdale dijeron haber estado en casa durmiendo en el momento del asesinato de Victoria Sutherland. En ambos casos, no parecía haber ninguna evidencia para contradecir o confirmar eso. Ambos reconocieron que eran conscientes de la aventura de Newton con Victoria Sutherland; de hecho, ambos admitieron saber que Newton planeaba verla la noche de su asesinato. Witherdale había hecho los arreglos con la agencia de acompañantes (lo cual Newton admitió que era algo que él le pedía a Witherdale hacer, de vez en cuando), y Revin había asistido a la cena benéfica con el senador y afirmado tener conocimiento entonces de los planes de Newton para ver a Sutherland tarde en la noche.

Ni Witherdale ni Revin habían sido particularmente explícitos sobre los asuntos de Newton, pero como guardaespaldas del senador y jefe de personal, no habían esperado que lo fueran. Y aunque ninguno tenía coartada, el que los dos hombres dijeran estar en casa en el momento del asesinato, durmiendo solos (Revin se había divorciado y Witherdale nunca se había casado), no había sido inusual. Sin embargo, ambos se ajustaban a la descripción física aproximada que Alice había dado del hombre que había visto salir de la habitación 1308.

No era mucho, Jasper lo sabía, pero era suficiente para estudiar a ambos hombres un poco más.

—Consigamos los registros telefónicos de Revin y Witherdale y crucemos referencias con los números que tenemos para Victoria Sutherland —Jasper le dijo a Edward—. Y deberíamos pedir sus resúmenes de las tarjetas de crédito durante los últimos dos años; ver si algo inusual aparece. Mientras tanto, tenemos que empezar a trabajar en esa lista que Newton nos dio de la gente que cree que podría tener algún resentimiento contra él.

Edward asintió justo cuando sonó el teléfono. Jasper vio que la llamada venía de la mesa de seguridad del vestíbulo.

—Whitlock —respondió.

—Los oficiales Call y Clearwater, del Departamento de Policía de Chicago están aquí para verlo. Dicen que tienen algo para ti de un Detective Slonsky —dijo el guardia de seguridad de la noche.

—Gracias, hazlos subir.

Jasper colgó el teléfono y miró a Edward.

—Call y Clearwater están subiendo. —Frunció el ceño—. ¿No son esos los chicos que Slonsky puso en la vigilancia de Alice?

Edward miró su reloj.

—Son el turno de la noche, creo.

—Entonces, ¿qué están haciendo aquí?

—Tendrás que preguntárselo —Edward pareció darse cuenta de la oscura nube de descontento que estaba rápidamente moviéndose por Jasper. —Tratemos de jugar bonito aquí, Jasper; recuerda que estamos trabajando con estos chicos.

Cuando Call y Clearwater llegaron a su oficina, Edward se levantó de su silla y los saludó con una sonrisa cordial. —Hola, oficiales. ¿Qué los trae por aquí esta noche?

El policía más viejo se presentó y a su compañero más joven.

—Soy Embry Call, este es mi compañero, Seth Clearwater. — Tendió un gran sobre cerrado. —El Detective Slonsky nos pidió que trajéramos esto. Dice que es el informe del laboratorio que has estado esperando.

Jasper se levantó de su escritorio y tomó el sobre de Call. —Gracias. —Captó la mirada de soslayo de Edward y le disparó una mirada para hacerle saber que todo estaba bien—. Así que... por alguna razón creímos que vosotros erais los tipos asignados a la vigilancia de la señora Brandon. ¿Supongo que nos equivocamos?

—Nop, lo habéis hecho bien —dijo Call—. Hacemos el turno de la noche. Bonita chica. Hablamos mucho de camino al gimnasio.

—Oh. Entonces supongo que el Agente Masen y yo simplemente tenemos curiosidad sobre porque estáis aquí en vez de estar con ella.

Call despidió eso con la mano.

—Está bien. Hicimos un intercambio con otro policía, ¿sabéis?

—Un intercambio... correcto. ¿Recuérdame de nuevo cómo funciona eso? —preguntó Jasper.

—Es porque ella tiene una gran cita esta noche —explicó Call.

Jasper ladeó su cabeza.

— ¿Una cita?

Clearwater intervino. —Sí, ya sabes, con Max, el banquero inversionista que conoció en las escaleras mecánicas de Bloomingdales.

—Debo haberme perdido eso.

—Oh, es una gran historia —le aseguró Call—. Ella se estrelló contra él saliendo de la escalera mecánica y cuando su bolsa de compras se derramó, él le dijo que le gustaban sus zapatos.

—Ah... El Flechazo —dijo Edward con una sonrisa.

Jasper le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

— ¿Qué acabas de decir?

—Ya sabes, El Flechazo —explicó Edward—. En las comedias románticas, así es como llaman al momento en que el hombre y la mujer se encuentran por primera vez. —Se frotó la barbilla, creyendo eso terminado. —No sé, Jasper... si ella ha tenido un flechazo con otro hombre eso no presagia nada bueno para ti.

Jasper casi tuvo una reacción tardía mientras trataba de averiguar qué infiernos se suponía que significaba eso.

Clearwater sacudió la cabeza. —No, yo no iría tan lejos. Ella todavía tiene dudas con este tipo. Él tiene problemas para mantener el trabajo alejado de su vida personal, pero ella siente una gran presión con la boda de Carmen; sólo tiene unos diez días para conseguir una cita.

—Ella es la dama de honor, ¿sabéis? —dijo Call.

Jasper miró a los tres. Sus labios se movían y el sonido salía, pero era como si estuvieran hablando un idioma diferente.

Call se volvió hacia Clearwater.

—Sinceramente, creo que debería ir con Garrett, ya que él y Richard rompieron.

—Sí, pero has oído lo que dijo. Ella y Garrett necesitan dejar de usarse el uno al otro como una muleta. Eso está empezando a interferir con sus otras relaciones.

_Increíble_. Jasper se pasó una mano por el pelo, tentado a arrancárselo. Pero entonces tendría una calvicie qué agradecerle a Alice Brandon, y eso lo haría cabrearse aún más.

— ¿Podemos volver a la parte del intercambio?

—Correcto, lo siento. Fue una sugerencia de Slonsky. Resulta que su cita de esta noche es en Spiaggia. ¿Lo conoces? —preguntó Clearwater.

Jasper asintió. Nunca había estado ahí, pero lo conocía. Un restaurante cinco estrellas, uno de los mejores de la ciudad, estaba ubicado en el punto más septentrional de la Magnificent Mile y era famoso por sus románticas vistas del lago Michigan.

—Bueno, Slonsky conoce a un policía que lleva la seguridad allí por las tardes, dijo que creía que podía encargarle al tipo el caso de la señora Brandon, mientras está en el restaurante, debido a que ya conoce el diseño del lugar y todo eso —dijo Call.

Clearwater le dio un codazo. —Cuéntale lo de la otra parte.

Call cruzó sus brazos sobre el pecho en una rabieta.

—Slonsky también dijo que este tipo se mezcla mejor de lo que lo haríamos nosotros en el restaurante. Lo que sea que eso signifique.

Los ojos de Jasper fueron atraídos por los puños de la camisa de denim azul desteñido de Call, ambos manchados con algún tipo de misteriosa salsa roja. Apostaba por un perrito caliente de chile como la causa más probable.

—Así que la dejamos en el restaurante y nos aseguramos de que entrara bien, y luego regresaremos cuando esté lista para irse. Ella nos llamará —dijo Clearwater.

A Jasper no le gustaba como sonaba ese plan, no estaba exactamente emocionado con que Slonsky enviara algún tipo nuevo para velar por Alice. Aunque después de pasar tres minutos con Clearwater y Call, no estaba seguro de que se sintiera mucho mejor acerca de ellos vigilándola, tampoco. Sin embargo, supuso que no tenía nada concreto sobre lo que pudiera quejarse, Slonsky estaba a cargo de ese lado de la investigación y parecían tener las cosas pensadas, pero toda la idea de esa cita en general lo ponía de un humor de perros.

En lugar de decir cualquier cosa que lo hiciera evidente, les dio las gracias a Clearwater y Call por traerle el informe del laboratorio y los dejó ir a su bola. Antes de que empezaran a balbucear de nuevo acerca de Alice y Max "_el tipo por el que él no daba una mierda" _y su Flechazo o lo que sea. Así que le había dicho que le gustaban sus zapatos; ¿y qué? Todo esto no le sonaba como un flechazo, si no como una puñalada.

—Estoy orgulloso de ti, Jasper —dijo Edward después de que Call y Clearwater se fueron—. Ni una sola mirada ceñuda.

— ¿Todavía estamos con la cosa del ceño fruncido?

Antes de que Edwad pudiera contestar, el teléfono de Jasper volvió a sonar. Lo levantó.

—Whitlock.

En el otro extremo, el operador que contestó el número de la oficina principal, le informó que tenía a Garrett McCann en línea para él.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

—Pásamelo.

—Siento molestarte —comenzó Garrett en cuanto le pasaron la llamada—, pero se trata de Alice y no sabía a quién llamar. Sé que esta cosa en la que está involucrada es confidencial.

— ¿Algo está mal? —preguntó Jasper. Al oír esto, Edward levantó la mirada.

—Probablemente nada —dijo Garrett—. Está en una cita esta noche. Tal vez sólo está... ocupada.

Jasper apretó los dientes. Si una persona más le mencionaba esta maldita cita...

— ¿Pero?

—No contesta el móvil. He llamado varias veces y me sigue saliendo su correo de voz.

—Probablemente lo apagó —dijo Jasper. No querría que nada interrumpiera su noche con Max, _quien aparentemente tenía un fetiche con los zapatos de mujer, _después de todo.

—Eso ciertamente sería la primera vez —dijo Garrett—. Nunca, ni una vez, apaga esa cosa hasta donde yo sé. Lo mantiene encendido por su trabajo.

Jasper se detuvo ante esto.

—Está bien, lo comprobaremos.

Colgó y se giró hacia Edward.

—Ese era Garrett. Dice que Alice no responde su celular. Probablemente sólo sea una caída de señal, pero deberíamos echarle un vistazo. —Tomó su teléfono y llamó a Slonsky. Cuando el detective no respondió, Jasper tocó los botones y dejó un mensaje para que le devolviera la llamada.

Jasper frunció el ceño.

— ¿Clearwater o Call mencionaron el nombre de la persona nueva que tienen vigilando a Alice?

Edward negó con su cabeza.

—No.

Jasper rápidamente buscó el número del restaurante Spiaggia y marcó. Veinte segundos después, colgó el teléfono, su nivel de frustración había subido cerca de diez muescas. —Consigo una grabación que dice que debería intentarlo de nuevo en unos minutos si estoy llamando durante las horas normales de trabajo. Muy útil —le dijo a Edward—. ¿Tenemos los números, ya sea de Clearwater o Call?

—No.

_Genial_. Claramente, eso tendría que cambiar lo antes posible.

—Llamemos a la estación y hagamos que se muevan, también. Sería bueno si pudiéramos encontrar a alguien que supiera algo.

—El restaurante está a sólo dos millas de distancia —dijo Edward—. ¿Por qué no me quedo aquí y sigo intentándolo con ellos, con la CPD, y Alice, mientras te diriges allí y compruebas las cosas? Con tu manera de conducir estarías allí y de regreso en quince minutos.

Jasper asintió, él había pensado eso mismo. Había un montón de razones perfectamente inocuas por las que Alice no respondiera su teléfono. Pero la idea de esa otra razón _no tan inocua _lo hizo moverse. Rápido. Agarró sus llaves y las empujó en el bolsillo trasero de sus jeans. —Clearwater y Call dijeron que la vieron entrar en el restaurante, así que por lo menos sabemos eso. Si te comunicas con el restaurante, confirma que todo está bien con ese policía que Slonsky tiene vigilándola, quien quiera que sea, entonces me llamas. Lo más probable, es que todo esto sea un montón de nada.

— ¿Y si no es nada? —preguntó Edward.

Jasper abrió la gaveta superior derecha de su escritorio y sacó su arma de repuesto, una subcompacta Glock 27. La ató a un arnés alrededor de su tobillo. —Entonces lo transformaré en nada, tan pronto como llegue.

Nadie se metía con sus testigos.

Ni siquiera con éste.

Seis minutos más tarde, después de haber corrido por la ciudad a velocidades muy ilegales que sólo un conductor experto y la insignia de agente del FBI podían lograr sin miedo a la muerte o a ser arrestado, Jasper se detuvo ante el edificio One Magnificent Mile. Dejó su Triumph18 estacionada en el frente y le mostró su placa al guardia de seguridad del vestíbulo con el fin de evitar que lo demorara. Después de una carrera rápida hasta la escalera, entró en el vestíbulo de mármol del restaurante Spiaggia.

El maître giró por la esquina, luciendo preocupado. —Lo siento, espero que no haya que tenido que esperar mucho. Estamos más ocupados esta noche de lo que habíamos previsto. ¿Puedo ayudarlo? —Mientras recuperaba el aliento, se dio cuenta de los pantalones vaqueros de Jasper y los miró con escepticismo.

Jasper todavía tenía su insignia en la mano. —Jasper Whitlock, FBI. Estoy buscando a uno de sus invitados, Alice Brandon. Mujer de pelo oscuro, treinta años, alrededor de uno sesenta de estatura.

El maître estudió su placa. —Riley me dijo que no tengo que dar ese tipo de información. Y dijo específicamente que se suponía que debía llamarlo, si alguien preguntaba por ella esta noche.

Por lo menos la CPD tenía ese derecho. —Le diré qué: usted lo llama, y mientras lo hace, yo echaré un vistazo alrededor. —Sin más demora, Jasper entró en el comedor principal y rápidamente estudio el entorno. El restaurante se distribuía en dos niveles: el comedor principal, y un nivel más bajo donde las mesas estaban flanqueadas por impresionantes ventanales desde el suelo hasta el techo. A pesar de los candelabros de arriba, la iluminación en el restaurante era suave, presumiblemente para mejorar las vistas de la ciudad y del Lago Michigan y le tomó unos minutos buscar a través de los invitados en el primer nivel. Al no ver a Alice, se dirigió a la baranda del balcón y buscó por ella en una de las mesas más abajo. La vio en la segunda mesa desde la izquierda, sentada al lado de la ventana. Sola.

Por un momento, tuvo que hacer una pausa y solo... mirar. Porque la vista que tenía desde el balcón era impresionante.

Y no se refería al lago.

La suave luz de las velas sobre la mesa recogían los aspectos dorados más destacados de su largo cabello oscuro. Llevaba un vestido negro sin mangas que dejaba ver cada curva de lo que Jasper suponía, tenía que reconocerlo, era un cuerpo increíble.

Estaba sentada en la mesa, mirando por la ventana a su lado. Él observó mientras ella tomaba un sorbo de la copa que sostenía. Se veía rendida. Ella miró su reloj, cruzó una pierna sobre la otra, dejando al descubierto una abertura en el vestido sobre su muslo.

Sólo una carta de vinos sobre la mesa, notó Jasper. No hacía falta ser agente especial para averiguar lo que había sucedido. No era que le importara ni nada, pero el famoso Max era una especie de idiota por dejar a una chica así sentada sola en un restaurante.

Su celular vibró en el bolsillo de su chaqueta. Jasper lo sacó y vio que era Edward.

—Acabo de hablar con el policía del restaurante. Su nombre es Riley Biers. Me dice que Alice está muy bien —dijo Edward.

—La tengo a la vista —confirmó Jasper—. Parece estar bien. Voy a averiguar cuál es el problema con su teléfono y regreso contigo.

Colgó y se dirigió a su mesa.

* * *

**¡SÚPER-JASPER AL RESCATE! Deberían hacer figuras de acción de Jasper. Pudimos ver un ligero y sutil toque de celos y algo de "sentimiento encontrados" por parte de nuestro querido Jazz con eso de "tiene un fetiche con los zapatos de mujer". **

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, si les gustó me lo dicen en un review, y si no… pues también me lo dicen en un review.**

**NOTITA IMPORTANTE QUE DEBEN LEER: Chicas (y chicos encaso de haber alguno que esté leyendo esto): Últimamente he estado tardando mucho (a mi parecer) en actualizar, pero como ya estoy de vacaciones (gracias a Dios) podré actualizar más seguido. Me gustaría que ustedes escogieran dos días de la semana para actualizar; ya que yo solita soy muy inconsistente, y me los dijeran en un bello, chulo y hermoso review.**

**Creo que eso es todo.**

**Nos leemos pronto **

**-Karla**

**P.D. Respuesta a Dani por su review en el capítulo anterior:**

**Que bueno que te haya gustado el capítulo… yo también creo, bueno, estoy segura de que Alice va a tener que lidiar con situaciones un poco *mucho* más complicadas que Jasper; pero ya no diré más, he dicho demasiado. Nos leemos luego. P.D. Gracias por tu comentario y por tu buena vibra en mis parciales.**

**P.P.D. El siguiente capítulo promete acción, muajajaja ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola, hola. Espero y no estén muy enojados conmigo por no actualizar en toda esta semana pero es que tuve problemas con modem y luego lo tuve que cambiar y después tuve problemas con la conexión y luego hubo una falla en la zona y bla bla bla, en fin, no he tenido Internet en toda la semana, pero todo volvió a la normalidad hace como media hora, así que en cuante se restableció la conexión me dije: "A actualizar" y heme aquí.**

**Aquí les dejo un capítulo cortito; pero es Jasper-Alice en todo su esplendor; y el Lunes (lo prometo) subiré uno más largo.**

**Disclaimer: Esta bella historia le pertenece a Julie James y la mayoría de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Alice miró su reloj, preguntándose cuál sería el límite antes de que una mujer, vestida claramente para una cita, sentada sola en una mesa en uno de los restaurantes más románticos de la ciudad comenzara a verse completamente patética.

Terminaría su copa de vino, se dijo. Había pedido un pequeño syrah 2006 Stags' Leap, dispuesta a no dejar que la noche fuera una pérdida total.

Max la había dejado plantada.

Técnicamente, suponía, en realidad no la había dejado plantada, ya que le había enviado un mensaje de texto... _Oh, sí, un mensaje de texto, como si no tuviera un momento libre para una llamada telefónica, _para hacerle saber que se había quedado atascado en una reunión con un cliente y que no sería capaz de llegar. Eso no la había ayudado dado que ella ya había llegado al restaurante y se había sentado para el momento en que él le había enviado el mensaje. Había pedido una bebida cuando el camarero se acercó a su mesa, con la esperanza de lograr algún tipo de elegante, despreocupado, _Oh, no, sólo uno esta noche; después de un duro día de trabajo, a menudo descanso sola en un restaurante cinco estrellas con un rico aromático variedad Rhone. _Teniendo en cuenta el corte de su vestido y sus aplastantes tacones altos (si ella misma se lo decía), dudaba que alguien, incluyendo al camarero, se dejara engañar.

Cuando no había respondido de inmediato el mensaje de texto de Max, queriendo calmarse primero, él le había enviado otro mensaje preguntando cuándo podría reprogramar su cita. Una vez más. En respuesta, ella le había enviado un mensaje diciendo que revisaría su calendario del mes de Probablemente Nunca amigo y se lo había enviado. Entonces, pensando que Max podría tener una o dos cosas para enviar en respuesta a eso, había quitado el timbre de su teléfono, no queriendo molestar a los otros huéspedes del restaurante, con más pitidos de mensajes entrantes. Francamente, en ese momento, no quería que Max la molestara, tampoco.

Cuando Alice terminó su vino, miró por la ventana, absorta en la vista del lago y reflexionando sobre las cosas que una mujer soltera de unos treinta años tendía a pensar cuando estaba sentada sola en un restaurante. Su mejor amiga se iba a casar, y no tenía a nadie para llevar a la boda. Nadie con quien compartir el momento, aparte de Garrett, pero eso era diferente. No era el reto más grande, lo sabía, en particular con los problemas mucho más graves que había enfrentado últimamente, pero sin duda no levantaría demasiado revuelo si el destino quería lanzarle un hueso o dos del departamento de hombres.

— ¿Qué le habrá pasado a Max?

Sorprendida al escuchar la voz, Alice miró y vio a Jasper de pie en su mesa.

El destino estaba claramente burlándose de ella.

Alice frunció el ceño.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —Perfecto. Justo el hombre con el que quería tropezarse en ese momento.

—No contestabas el teléfono. ¿Estás teniendo problemas con él? —Jasper se veía disgustado. _Qué gran sorpresa. _

—Parece que funciona bien —Alice metió la mano en su bolso y lo sacó para comprobarlo. Se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho. —Oh... bajé el timbre. No debo haber oído las llamadas por el ruido del restaurante. —Miró hacia él—. ¿Estabas tratando de llamarme? ¿Algo está mal?

—Garrett llamó. No podía localizarte, se puso nervioso, y me llamó. Tampoco podíamos localizarte o conseguirte por el teléfono del restaurante, así que aquí estoy —dijo Jasper.

Alice pasó las manos por su pelo, sintiendo mucho cansancio. Había sido un día largo, había tenido una ronda con un abogado contrario en la corte, otra ronda con Stefan, y luego la había dejado su cita. Por la mirada en el rostro de Jasper, estaba preparando otro combate de entrenamiento y no estaba segura de que lo necesitara justo entonces.

—Lo siento —dijo ella—. No estaba pensando cuando bajé el sonido de mi teléfono. Lamento que tuvieras que correr todo el camino hasta aquí para nada. —_Mírame con ceño todo lo que quieras, te lo has ganado esta vez. _

Jasper se sentó en la silla frente a ella.

—Dicho esto, —Alice continuó—, me gustaría señalar que el oficial Biers ha estado allí en el bar, observándome toda la noche, así que no es como si tuvieras alguna razón para creer que estaba en peligro. Y también me gustaría señalar, para que conste, que nunca hubo una discusión acerca de tener encendido mi celular en todo momento. Si eso era algo que esperabas como parte de esta vigilancia, deberías haberlo indicado claramente de frente para evitar exactamente este tipo de escenario.

_Muy bien_, así que tal vez había dejado un poquito para una última ronda.

Jasper apoyó sus brazos sobre la mesa.

—Esa tiene que ser la peor disculpa que jamás he oído.

—Tuve la oportunidad de pensar las cosas. Al ver que sólo tenía un treinta por ciento de culpa aquí, obtienes el treinta por ciento de una disculpa.

—Ya veo.

Alice esperaba que dijera algo más.

— ¿Eso es todo? Esperaba que hubiera mucho más. Ya sabes, tú gruñendo y frunciendo el ceño.

—Podría añadir unas pocas maldiciones a eso, si lo deseas.

Alice refrenó su sonrisa justo a tiempo.

—No es necesario, pero gracias por la oferta.

Permanecieron en silencio por un momento, cada uno estudiando al otro con recelo.

—Así que nunca me dijiste lo que le sucedió a tu cita —dijo Jasper.

—Tuvo un conflicto de último momento en el trabajo. Por tercera vez en tres semanas. —Alice no tenía idea de por qué había añadido la última pieza de información.

Los ojos oscuros de Jasper la estudiaron.

—Espero que tuvieras mejor suerte escogiendo los zapatos ese día.

Nunca dejaba de sorprenderla.

— ¿Cómo sabes cómo conocí a Max? —preguntó Alice.

—Call y Clearwater son una gran fuente de información. Parece que están teniendo una gran juerga estando asignados a tu protección.

—Sorprendentemente algunas personas me encuentran encantadora.

—Una vez te encontré encantadora, también —dijo Jasper en voz baja.

Era como si el registro proverbial se hubiera saltado una parada, silenciando la sala.

Durante la última semana, Jasper y ella habían bailado en torno a esa misma cuestión, en realidad no hablando nunca del pasado. Pero ahora que él había puesto en marcha la primera salvedad, ella podía retirarse o enfrentarse a él cara a cara. Y no era el tipo de chica que se retiraba.

—La sensación fue mutua una vez.

Jasper reflexionó sobre esto por un momento.

—Ahora que estamos trabajando juntos, tal vez deberíamos hablar de lo ocurrido hace tres años.

Alice tomó un sorbo de su vino, tratando de parecer casual. Eligió sus palabras cuidadosamente.

—No creo que haya algo que podamos decir que nos hiciera algún bien.

Jasper la sorprendió con su respuesta.

—Me equivoqué al decirle esas cosas a la periodista. Lo supe justo después de que lo dije. Ese fue... un momento difícil para mí. Iba a pedirte disculpas. Por supuesto, nunca tuve la oportunidad.

Era como lo había esperado. Él la culpaba de su traslado, sin darse cuenta de lo cerca que había llegado a estar de ser despedido del FBI. Una parte de ella estuvo tentada de decirle la verdad y sólo sacar todo allí. Pero él estaba tan enfadado con ella por el caso Vulturi, por todo, que no sabía cómo reaccionaría. Lógicamente, no había ninguna buena razón por la que debería confiar en Jasper. Así que siguió esquivando el tema.

—Aprecio tus disculpas —dijo con total naturalidad, esperando ponerle fin a la conversación.

Su rostro se endureció. — ¿Eso es todo?

—No hay mucho más que pueda decir sobre lo que sucedió en aquel entonces —Sin arriesgarse a que la información regresara a Stefan.

—Puedes decirme por qué lo hiciste. Sé que estabas molesta por las cosas que dije, ¿pero verme realmente te ofendía tanto que necesitabas echarme fuera de la ciudad?

Alice sabía que era hora de poner fin a esa conversación.

—Esto no es una buena idea, nosotros hablando de esto.

Jasper se inclinó, con sus ojos oscuros brillando en la suave luz saliendo de las velas en el centro de la mesa.

—Te vi salir de la oficina de Carlisle esa mañana, Alice.

La ira se apoderó de ella. Se acercó, encontrándose con él a mitad de camino.

—Viste lo que querías ver —le espetó.

Alice vio la sorpresa registrarse en la cara de Jasper y supo que había dicho demasiado.

—Maldita sea, Jasper. Solo déjalo. —Se levantó de la mesa y se fue, sin atreverse a pronunciar otra palabra.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy, por fin los he complacido con Jasper-Alice y los vimos de pillos hoy, ya saben lo que dicen "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan". A sugerencia de Vkii, actualizare los días Lunes y Jueves.**

**Ya saben que me pueden hacer muy feliz dejándome y muy bello y hermoso review y a cambio tendrán mi amor incondicional para toda la eternidad 3 :D**

**Nos leemos pronto**

**P.D. Respuesta a Vkii por su review en el capítulo pasado:**

**Vkii: Oh sí, nuestro hermoso Jasper es tan fácil de amar (*LITTLE SPOILER ALERT*) pero lo vas a amar aún más en los próximos capítulos, te haré caso y actualizaré el lunes y el jueves. Gracias por seguir esta adaptación. Nos leemos pronto.**


	12. Chapter 12

**¿Qué tal, bellezas (y bellezos, en caso de que los haya)? Antes de que me regañen, en México son las 10.30 en este momento, así que aún estoy a tiempo para la actualización de hoy.**

**Espero que disfruten el capítulo.**

***Little Spoiler* En cuanto a Alice-Jasper, este capítulo promete ;)**

* * *

Capítulo 11

Mientras esperaba en el vestíbulo, Alice se puso la chaqueta y ató el cinturón alrededor de su cintura. Era una cálida noche de octubre en Chicago, pero dado que seguía siendo octubre, el concepto de cálida cuando se llevaba un vestido sin mangas era relativo.

—Puedo encargarme desde aquí, oficial. Gracias.

Ante el sonido de la voz de Jasper, ambos, Alice y el policía, que había mandado Slonsky para sustituir a Call y Clearwater, se giraron. Ella lo observó mientras Jasper bajaba las escaleras.

—Gracias, Agente Whitlock, pero no hay necesidad, —respondió ella con frialdad—. Me quedaré con el Oficial Biers hasta que Call y Clearwater lleguen.

Jasper no le hizo caso y le mostró su placa a Biers.

—Jasper Whitlock. Habló con mi compañero por teléfono hace unos minutos, así que es consciente de que el FBI tiene jurisdicción sobre la investigación en la que la señorita Brandon está involucrada. Me aseguraré de que llegue a casa segura.

Alice vio como el Oficial Biers asentía y le deseaba una buena noche. Cuando se fue, ella miró a Jasper.

— ¿Por qué has hecho eso?

—Porque no hemos terminado con nuestra conversación.

—Créeme, la terminamos.

Él negó.

—No. —Se acercó, tan cerca que Alice tuvo que inclinar su cabeza hacia atrás para mirarlo.

— ¿Qué quisiste decir cuando mencionaste que había visto lo que quería ver esa mañana? —Él estudió su rostro, en busca de respuestas—. ¿Qué otra cosa debería haber visto?

Alice se mantuvo firme.

—Si esto es algún tipo de técnica de interrogatorio, no está funcionando.

—Soy muy bueno en esto cuando necesito serlo, sabes.

—Qué suerte entonces que no planee mantener mucha conversación.

—Tal vez te calientes con la idea de camino a casa.

Le tomó un segundo a Alice capturar eso.

—No me iré a casa contigo.

Jasper asintió.

—Ya llamé a Call y Clearwater y les dije que se reunieran con nosotros en tu casa.

— ¿Por qué?

—Te lo dije, no hemos terminado con nuestra conversación. —Sonrió levemente—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿No confías en ti misma conmigo cerca?

Alice levantó una ceja. _No lo creo_.

—Está bien. Terminemos con esto. ¿Dónde está tu coche?

—Estacionado en la calle frente a mi apartamento —Señaló detrás de ella—. Iremos en eso.

Alice se giró y vio una motocicleta estacionada en la parte delantera del edificio. No era experta en motocicletas, ni mucho menos, así que más tarde, cuando Garrett la interrumpiera en este punto al relatar los detalles de la noche para hacerle sus cinco mil malditas preguntas acerca de qué tipo de moto conducía Jasper, lo mejor que podría decirle era que, no, no era una Harley, y no, no era una de esas motos deportivas con el asiento del pasajero elevado.

Era plateada y negra, y era sin duda una motocicleta de chico malo, decidió mientras miraba por encima. Pero chico malo de una manera refinada y discreta. Se adaptaba bien a Jasper.

Pero aun así. Era una motocicleta.

—No me subiré a eso —le dijo.

— ¿Nunca has subido a una moto antes? —adivinó él.

—Ah, no. No es lo mío.

— ¿Cómo sabes que no es lo tuyo si nunca has estado en una?

—Para empezar, son peligrosas.

—No en las manos adecuadas. —Jasper se dirigió a la moto y se subió.

Alice tenía preparada una réplica, pero murió en sus labios. _Joder_, él se veía ridículamente caliente sobre la motocicleta.

Jasper asintió.

—Bueno, vayámonos.

Ella se acercó.

— ¿Cómo se supone que me voy a subir a esta cosa con vestido?

Él no hizo más que pestañear.

—Esa abertura debería permitírtelo.

Entonces. Él había notado la abertura de su vestido.

Alice se subió el vestido y trepó, mostrando mucha pierna en el proceso. _Oops. _Se ajustó su chaqueta para cubrirse, preguntándose cuánto habría visto Jasper. Por la mirada en su cara cuando ella levantó la vista, había visto un montón.

—Oh, sí; el vestido funciona muy bien, —dijo él con un brillo cálido en los ojos más de lo que estaba acostumbrada a ver.

Alice dobló su bolso alrededor de su muñeca y lo colocó en su regazo. Buscó alrededor del asiento por sus asas.

— ¿A qué me agarro?

—A mí.

_Qué conveniente_.

—Tal vez debería solo esperar a Clearwater y Call, —dijo nerviosamente.

—Demasiado tarde para echarse atrás. —Jasper se estiró a su alrededor y sacó un casco de la parte posterior del asiento—. Uno nunca sabe, tal vez te sorprendas y realmente te guste. —Le entregó el casco—. Ponte esto.

— ¿Y tú? —preguntó ella.

—Pasaré.

Por lo menos lo haría conducir con más cuidado. O eso era lo que esperaba. Se deslizó el casco sobre la cabeza mientras Jasper ponía en marcha el motor con un fuerte rugido. Sin pensarlo, se agarró de la cintura de él y se deslizó más cerca para conseguir un mejor agarre.

Antes de que se fueran, debido a que podrían ser muy posiblemente sus últimas palabras, se subió el visor del casco y se inclinó para hablar sobre el motor de la moto.

—No hagas ninguna locura. Soy la dama de honor en la boda de mi amiga Camen, y me matará si tengo que entrar caminando por el pasillo con un yeso en el cuerpo. Además tengo esos tacones nuevos de diez centímetros para la ocasión y no irán bien con muletas.

Ella bajó el visor.

Jasper se dio la vuelta en su asiento y le levantó el visor de nuevo.

—No te preocupes, debido a que es tu primera vez, seré muy suave. —Con un guiño, le cerró el visor.

Ella levantó otra vez el visor.

—Bonita insinuación. Supongo que debería estar encantada por…

Jasper se estiró alrededor y la interrumpió cerrándole el visor de un tirón nuevamente.

—Lo siento, no más charla; distrae al conductor.

Desde detrás del casco, Alice apretó su boca en frustración. Si los mataba a ambos en la estúpida moto, realmente iba a cabrearla no haber tenido por lo menos la última palabra.

Pero a medida que se alejaban del edificio, su miedo a las motocicletas superó rápidamente su irritación con Jasper. Se abrazó con fuerza alrededor de su cintura. Bajaron por la avenida Michigan por menos de media cuadra antes de detenerse en un semáforo que los llevaría hacia Lake Shore. A través del visor del casco, ella vio como la luz para el cruce de calles se volvía amarilla y luego roja, y cerró los ojos cuando su señal se puso en verde y despegaron a una velocidad impresionante.

Cuando abrió los ojos, estaban disparándose a través del paso subterráneo de Oak Street, y de repente estaban arriba y afuera, al aire libre sin nada excepto la amplia extensión del lago Michigan a su derecha. Las formidables olas del lago estrellándose contra los rompientes e, incapaz de evitarlo, Alice miró por encima de su hombro hacia su vista favorita de la ciudad: el edificio Hancock y el otro rascacielos elevándose majestuosamente al lado del lago, junto con las luces parpadeantes de la rueda de la fortuna en Navy Pier. Cada amargo y frío febrero cuando se preguntaba por qué vivía en Chicago, esta vista era la respuesta.

Ella se giró y tiró más cerca a Jasper mientras corrían a toda velocidad a lo largo del camino pasando el parque zoológico Lincoln y el puerto. El aire era fresco, pero tenía su chaqueta y él bloqueaba la mayor parte del viento. Y por mucho que odiara admitirlo, el viaje era… estimulante. Su adrenalina estaba fluyendo, y varios minutos más tarde cuando desaceleraron para salir de Lake Shore hacia Belmont Harbor, ella abrió el visor del casco.

—Toma el camino largo —dijo sin aliento en el oído de Jasper.

Era difícil saberlo sobre el motor de la motocicleta, pero estaba casi segura de que lo había oído reír. Cuando redujeron la velocidad, ella se relajó y aflojó su apretón alrededor de su cintura. Sin pensarlo, su mano derecha pasó rozando a lo largo de su estómago, y sintió sus músculos abdominales tensarse en respuesta, firmes y duros como una roca.

Y ese fue más o menos el momento en que ella comenzó a pensar en el sexo.

En su defensa, para empezar, él era el hombre más caliente sobre el que alguna vez había puesto los ojos, y ahora las manos, también, y ciertamente no ayudaba que lo tuviera sentado a horcajadas entre sus piernas. Mientras viajaban, agradable y lentamente a lo largo de las calles laterales, Alice trató de sacar su mente del agujero. Pero entonces se detuvieron en una intersección y notó cómo las manos de Jasper trabajaban sobre el manillar y la cosita del embrague cuando él aceleró el motor, casi como una caricia y ella comenzó a imaginar otras cosas que sus manos podrían acariciar, fuertes manos que podrían levantarla, sujetarla, darle vuelta, fijarla contra una pared… y se dio cuenta entonces que su mente estaba ya tan abajo en el agujero que necesitaría una escalera extensible para sacarla por lo que también podía dejarse caer en todas las malditas fantasías.

Estaba llegando a la parte buena en su cabeza, en su mente había revisado la escena desde el otro día cuando Jasper y Edward se habían detenido a contarle lo de la custodia, sólo que esa vez eran sólo ella y Jasper (ni idea de cómo realmente él había entrado a su casa, detalles inútiles) y esa vez ella acababa de salir de la ducha (con un maquillaje perfecto y peinada, por supuesto) y él estaba esperando en su habitación (un acto que sería acosador en la vida real pero era necesario para avanzar en la historia) y él decía algunas cosas maliciosas sobre ella siendo una testigo cooperadora y ella decía algo igual de malicioso en respuesta (no había llegado a la línea exacta todavía, pero en este momento el diálogo se volvió superfluo) y entonces ella dejaba caer su toalla al suelo y se acercaba y sin decir nada más, se desplomaban sobre la cama y…

Él se estacionó en el frente de su casa.

La motocicleta se detuvo, y Alice parpadeó mientras volvía a la realidad. Se sentó allí, necesitando un momento para reorganizarse, tratando de centrarse en el hecho de que el hombre que la acompañaba era Jasper Whitlock, quien sólo había significado problemas para ella en su breve, pero mala historia, juntos.

Al darse cuenta de que ella no se había movido, él se dio la vuelta y abrió el visor de su casco.

— ¿Estás bien ahí dentro?

Alice lo levantó.

—Seguro, estoy bien. —Se quitó el casco, se lo entregó a él, e incluso logró verse indiferente. O al menos eso creyó.

Jasper la miró de cerca.

— ¿Estás sonrojada?

Alice se encogió de hombros.

—No lo creo. Tal vez haya un poco de color en mis mejillas por el viento.

—Estabas usando un casco.

Correcto.

Tiempo de irse.

Ella se bajó de la moto lo más rápido que pudo con su vestido y zapatos de tacón. Jasper había estacionado la moto al lado de la acera, y las pulgadas añadidas hicieron más fácil para ella bajarse. Con un eficaz cabezazo, le dijo adiós.

—Gracias por traerme. Buenas noches. —Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia su puerta de entrada.

—Espera, tengo que echar un vistazo a tu casa.

Ella se detuvo, había olvidado eso.

—Bueno, apúrate, entonces, —dijo por encima de su hombro. Llegó a la puerta y agarró la manija cuando la mano de él descendió sobre la suya.

—Ansiosa por librarte de mí, ¿verdad? —le preguntó.

Alice se dio vuelta.

—Sí.

Jasper hizo una pausa, como si viera algo que no había esperado. Dio un paso hacia ella.

— ¿Por qué me miras así?

_Uh, oh… problemas. _

Ella trató de jugar.

— ¿Así cómo? —Abrió la puerta y retrocedió hacia las escaleras del frente.

Jasper continuó avanzando sobre ella.

—Así.

Alice puso su mano sobre el borde de piedra y, lentamente, subió las escaleras.

—Estás imaginando cosas.

Él movió su cabeza lentamente.

—No.

—Debo haberme emocionado por mi primer paseo en motocicleta —mintió ella. _Y, posiblemente, por pensar en montar algo más, también. _

Vergonzoso.

Jasper apretó la mandíbula.

—Cristo, Alice. —Mientras él la hacía retroceder hacia la puerta, su expresión era en parte enojada, en parte… wow, algo completamente distinto—. ¿Qué diablos se supone que debo hacer cuando me miras así?

—Ignorarlo. Mantenerte enfocado en el hecho de que me odias.

—Estoy tratando. En verdad estoy tratando.

Él la tenía aprisionada contra la puerta. Alice se preguntó si podría oír los latidos de su corazón, que iban muy rápido.

Jasper puso la mano sobre su cadera. Un simple toque, pero capturó el aliento de Alice, sin embargo. Con su espalda apoyada contra la puerta, el único movimiento de su cuerpo vino de su pecho, de su corta y rápida respiración con anticipación.

La mirada de Jasper cayó sobre sus labios entreabiertos. Deslizó su otra mano hacia su nuca y le inclinó la cabeza, sujetándola con ojos oscuros tan calientes que ella sintió el ardor en su estómago.

Sabía que podía alejarlo si quisiera.

No quería.

Su mirada se suavizó.

—Alice, —dijo él con voz ronca, y ella se sintió fundir justo allí. Sabiendo lo que él haría, ella cerró los ojos y sintió los labios de él rozar ligeramente los suyos justo antes de que…

Se detuviera.

Pestañeando confundida, Alice vio como Jasper se retiraba.

—Tenemos compañía —dijo con una voz gruesa.

Ella miró por encima del hombro de él y vio un auto familiar sin marca estacionado sobre la calle en frente de su casa. Clearwater y Call.

— ¿Cuando han llegado? —preguntó.

—Justo ahora. Oí el coche detenerse. —Jasper hizo un gesto hacia su puerta— ¿Tienes las llaves?

Ella asintió, tratando de despejar su cabeza.

—En mi bolso. —Sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta.

Jasper pasó junto a ella y entró.

—Quédate en la puerta, donde Call y Clearwater puedan verte. —Luego se fue a revisar su casa.

Alice se quedó allí y esperó, tratando de procesar lo que había ocurrido entre Jasper y ella. Su mente estaba llegando rápidamente a la conclusión de que casi había cometido un error muy grande, aunque su cuerpo no parecía dispuesto a aceptar eso como un hecho.

_Contrólate_, se dijo mientras Jasper bajaba las escaleras desde el segundo piso.

—Todo despejado —dijo él mientras se acercaba.

Alice se quitó de la puerta, sabiendo que la distancia física era su mejor defensa en contra él en este momento.

Jasper notó su rápida retirada.

—No olvides cerrar detrás de mí, —dijo escuetamente. Y salió por la puerta.

Jasper se apresuró a bajar las escaleras, tratando de averiguar cuándo, exactamente, se había convertido en un idiota.

Casi la había besado. Y si Clearwater y Call, no se hubieran detenido justo cuando lo hicieron, lo habría hecho.

Claramente, una mala idea. Sobre eso, al menos, parecían estar de acuerdo.

Él había estado momentáneamente sorprendido por esa mirada que ella le había dado cuando se había bajado de la moto, cualquiera que sea el infierno que hubiera estado pensando, pero ahora estaba enfocado una vez más. Ella era su testigo. Más importante aún, era Alice Brandon, y eso significaba manos fuera. La última vez que había llegado demasiado cerca de ella, se había quemado. A lo grande. No era algo por lo que quisiera volver a pasar.

Le gustaba estar de vuelta en Chicago. Siendo una persona solitaria, no tenía un montón de amigos, pero su hermana menor y su sobrino de dos años, vivían cerca de la ciudad. Planeaba quedarse en Chicago para siempre esta vez, y eso significaba no arruinarlo, especialmente en los casos donde Alice estaba involucrada.

Jasper recorrió el perímetro de la casa, y confirmó que todas las ventanas y puertas estuvieran seguras. Cuando terminó, cerró la puerta principal y se dirigió hacia el coche camuflado aparcado en la acera. No tenía idea de cuánto habían visto Call y Clearwater, pero no estaban sonriendo y mirando embobados mientras él se acercaba, por lo que lo tomó como una buena señal.

La ventana del lado del pasajero bajó cuando se acercó. Jasper supo que estaba en problemas tan pronto como vio la expresión del joven policía.

Call sonrió con aprobación.

—Así que es por eso que querías llevarla a su casa desde el restaurante.

Clearwater se inclinó sobre el asiento.

— ¿Significa esto que ella no va a la boda con Max, el banquero inversionista?

Y así se fue la esperanza de que no hubieran visto nada.

* * *

**Yo lo dije el capítulo pasado y lo digo de nuevo: "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan". ¡Que intensidad! Ahora todos sabemos que hay algo ocurriendo entre esos dos, y me encanta la simpleza de los personajes de Clearwater y Call, ambos son unos cotillas.**

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado. Ya saben, dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, aclaraciones, voluntarios para llevarme al cine a ver The Fault in Our Stars o lo que sea, estoy disponible en los reviews.**

**Nos leemos el jueves.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola bellas personas que leen esta fabulosa adaptación, ¿cómo están?**

**Aquí les dejo este capítulo en el que ya no es mas Alice-Jasper, pero es importante para la historia.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia pertenece a Julie James y los personajes a Stephanie Meyer.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

En el oeste de la ciudad, James mostró su juego mientras se acercaba a la barra con el lado de neón rojo parpadeando las palabras Club Río. Se sentía desnudo sin su arma y su arnés en el hombro, pero sólo un hombre con un deseo de muerte intentaría poner una pieza así en ese tipo de lugar.

Abrió la puerta y el fuerte compás rítmico de la música de salsa se derramó fuera. Casi inmediatamente después de entrar, un gorila vestido de negro y luciendo un cable en su oreja lo cacheó. Él le preguntó al gorila donde podía encontrar el Sr. Eastwood, que era todo lo que su contacto le había dicho, preguntar por el Sr. Eastwood. El gorila lo dirigió hacia una de las pocas cabinas vacías detrás del club.

James eligió la de la esquina y tomó asiento. Era dudoso que nadie les oyera a él y al Sr. Eastwood por sobre la música, pero dadas las apuestas y el propósito de su visita, no quería tener a ningún metiche escuchando. Una camarera llegó para tomar nota, y pidió un whisky solo. No planeaba beber, pero la apariencia lo era todo en situaciones como estas y no quería lucir demasiado nervioso o sospechoso.

Después de que la camarera volvió con su bebida, se sentó hacia atrás y fingió interés en ver los bailarines en el centro del club. En medio de la segunda canción, un hombre alto, delgado, de unos cuarenta años se presentó en su mesa. Vestía una camisa blanca de cuello abierto de algodón que había colgado vagamente sobre unos vaqueros oscuros, con el cabello blanco que llevaba recortado. Sus brazos, expuestos por sus mangas enrolladas, estaban cubiertos de tatuajes. No era exactamente la imagen que tenía en mente.

— ¿Es usted el Sr. Eastwood? —preguntó James.

—Buena suposición, —dijo el hombre con voz un poco rasposa. Tomó asiento en la mesa—. He oído que está buscando información sobre una investigación del FBI, Sr. Witherdale.

James decidió no preguntar cómo sabía su nombre. —Escuché que Aro Vulturi puede ayudarme.

El Sr. Eastwood encendió un cigarrillo y exhaló el humo a través de la mesa. —El Sr. Vulturi no ayuda a las personas, Sr. Witherdale. Las personas lo ayudan. Dígame algo, ¿el senador Newton sabe que está aquí?

James también decidió no preguntar cómo sabían para quien trabajaba. —No necesita saberlo. Su jefe de personal me envió, —dijo, jugando a que estaba allí sólo por órdenes de Revin. No era que alguien averiguara nada sobre esa reunión, probablemente. El Club Río no era un bar que contara sus secretos.

— ¿Por qué debería interesarme el jefe de personal del senador Newton? —preguntó el Sr. Eastwood.

—Tiene el oído de un hombre muy influyente. Tener una conexión con el Senador Newton podría serle útil a su jefe algún día.

El Sr. Eastwood consideró eso mientras daba otra calada a su cigarrillo. —Tal vez sí. Tal vez no.

—Quizás le interese más escuchar que el senador Newton y el Sr. Vulturi comparten un enemigo en común.

—Vulturi tiene muchos enemigos. Deberá ser mucho más específico.

—Jasper Whitlock. —James captó el flash de rápido reconocimiento en los ojos del Sr. Eastwood—. Así que lo conoce.

El Sr. Eastwood asintió. —Sí... conozco a Jasper Whitlock. Aunque tenía un nombre diferente cuando lo conocí. —Ahora pareció mucho más interesado—. ¿Qué sabe acerca de Whitlock?

—Sé que consiguió entrar en su organización, —dijo James—. Que traicionó a Vulturi y sacó a varios de sus hombres en el proceso.

El Sr. Eastwood hizo una pausa por un momento. — ¿Qué es lo que desea, Witherdale?

—Whitlock es el agente principal en una investigación de asesinato que implica a Newton. El FBI nos está ocultando algo. El Jefe del senador me ha pedido que averigüe qué es ese algo. Por supuesto, estaría muy agradecido por su ayuda con este asunto. Como asesor principal del senador, esperaría poder devolverle el favor algún día. —Sin duda, había adornado las órdenes de Revin, pero James se figuró que si Aro Vulturi recogía el favor, sería problema de Revin, no suyo.

Como atraída silenciosamente, una camarera apareció de la nada y dejó un cenicero ante el Sr. Eastwood. Él chasqueó la ceniza de su cigarrillo después de rodar la punta contra el cenicero. Dio otra calada y James pudo decir que estaba considerando su oferta.

—Mírelo de esta forma, por ayudarnos en esta puede llegar a joder la investigación de Whitlock, —agregó James—. Sea lo que sea lo que oculta, es lo suficientemente importante como para que no quiera que nadie lo sepa.

El Sr. Eastwood le dirigió una sonrisa malhumorada. —Parece bastante seguro de que le daremos esa información sólo porque nos molesta. Creo que ha sobreestimado la aversión de Vulturi a Whitlock.

— ¿Lo hice?

El Sr. Eastwood no dijo nada al principio. Después de otra calada de su cigarrillo, se levantó. —Espere aquí.

James exhaló lentamente. Si no regresaba con un par de matones y un coche con el baúl forrado de plástico, parecía que podría estar en camino de conseguir algunas respuestas.

El Sr. Eastwood regresó unos minutos más tarde. Arrojó un pedazo doblado de papel sobre la mesa. —Este hombre le ayudará. Reúnase con él en esta dirección a las 10 en punto, la noche del sábado. Ahora está en deuda con nosotros, Witherdale.

No un jefe de personal o ninguna otra persona, usted. Así que espero que cualquier información que este hombre tenga, le sirva.

James sintió su ira aumentar, aunque se negó a mostrar cualquier tipo de reacción. Confiaba en que la información valiera, demasiado. Contaba con eso.

Había desplegado el papel y visto un nombre y una dirección. Levantó la mirada, seguro de que se la había jugado.

—Esto no puede ser correcto.

—Es correcto. —El Sr. Eastwood caminó fuera de la cabina y desapareció entre la multitud.

James miró hacia el papel en su mano. Se trataba de un sorprendente giro de los acontecimientos. Personalmente no conocía al hombre, pero por supuesto reconoció el nombre. Alguien conectado a la política estadounidense y a la aplicación de la ley, especialmente en Chicago, lo reconocería.

_Stefan Briggs_.

**Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaan, resulta que el jefe de Alice no es tan bueno como aparentaba, las cosas se complican y se pondrán interesantes.**

**Espero que ahora si me dejen un bello y hermoso review, porque los últimos dos capítulos que fueron puro amor y romance entre Alice y Jasper, no tuvieron la aceptación que yo esperaba.**

**Nos leemos el lunes.**

**P.D. Respuesta a Vkii por su review:**

**Vkki: Oh sí, nuestro Jasper es tan ardiente que podríamos hornear galletitas en él. Tienes razón la pobre de Alice ya no va a poder seguir jugando a la indiferente.**

**P.P.D: ¿Alguien ya vió la película de Bajo la misma estrella? YO LA AMÉ, ES HERMOSA.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Muy buen día, bella persona que decidió pasarse por esta historia (wow se nota que estoy de buen humor). Aqui les dejo el decimotercer capítulo de esta linda adaptación, espero que lo disfruten, yo me divertí un buen adaptandolo.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia le pertenece a Julie James y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

* * *

Jasper comprobó su reloj mientras Edward y él bajaban del avión. El retraso en su vuelo los había llevado allí tres horas tarde. Las alegrías del transporte aéreo.

Concedido, él ya estaba de mal humor antes de que el vuelo se retrasara. Carlisle había llamado para que le informaran, mientras él y Edward estaban aguardando para subir, deseando ponerse al día en la investigación. Jasper sabía que Carlisle recibía presiones del director, lo que significaba que Carlisle ejercería presión sobre él. Y, desafortunadamente, Jasper no había tenido mucho que reportar.

Habían pasado los tres días anteriores entrevistándose con testigos y no habían logrado mucho en el proceso.

Primero, habían rastreado a los viejos clientes y a los ex-novios de Victoria Sutherland, buscando a cualquier persona que pudiera tener celos por sus encuentros con el Senador Newton. Pero no habían conseguido indicios en ese frente. Aunque Victoria parecía ser la favorita entre sus clientes por sus habilidades profesionales, ninguno de ellos, ninguno de sus ex-novios para el caso, parecían preocupados particularmente por el hecho de que ella tuviera sexo con otros hombres. Pocos, si es que alguno, parecían tener ninguna conexión emocional significativa con ella. Victoria hacía lo que era necesario como parte de su trabajo, fantásticamente, al parecer, pero había conseguido muy pocos vínculos afectivos a lo largo de su carrera.

De una manera aleatoria, Jasper sentía algo de afinidad con el perfil de Victoria Sutherland. Algunos trabajos requerían cierto nivel de separación; apagar las emociones para hacer las cosas que era necesario. Ésa era una de las razones por las que se había sorprendido por su arrebato con el reportero que estaba sobre Alice, ya que raramente perdía su indiferencia, incluso bajo situaciones de máxima presión. Ella, sin embargo, tenía la capacidad de conseguir meterse debajo de su piel y enfurecerlo.

Y el enfurecerse era al parecer el tema de la semana. Últimamente, parecía que Jasper no podía dar dos pasos sin toparse con alguien que no tuviera nada mejor hacer que hacerlo enojar seriamente. Su viaje con Edward había sido una frustración después de otra.

Habían volado a Nueva York siguiendo a uno de la lista de individuos que podían tener algún resentimiento contra Newton, una lista basada sobre todo en su ejercicio reciente como presidente del Comité del Senado sobre actividades bancarias, casas, y asuntos urbanos. Newton era un guardián firme de la regulación, lo que causó que las instituciones financieras comenzaran a protegerse, al igual que los bancos de inversión de Wall Street, poniendo al abrigo sus fondos. Su primera iniciativa como presidente había sido abrir varias investigaciones sobre prácticas de negociación incorrectas y el derrumbamiento de la bolsa, un acto que lo había hecho extremadamente impopular con los CEO's de Wall Street.

Jasper había pensado que no podría encontrar a un equipo más difícil de abogados para tratar que los que representaban a Newton. Este viaje a Nueva York le había probado que se equivocaba. Mientras él y Edward habían podido finalmente encontrar a la mayor parte de los CEO's del fondo de cobertura y del banco de inversión de su lista, conseguir tiempo cara a cara con ellos no había sido fácil. La mayoría habían cedido al final debido a la insistencia de Jasper, otros debido al encanto de Edward. Algunos obstinados, sin embargo, habían rechazado hablar con cualquiera del FBI. Habían resultado ser un par de días muy largos.

Mientras él y Edward estaban en Nueva York, había tenido a uno de los especialistas investigadores de la oficina armándole un archivo de fotografías de toda la gente con las que se habían entrevistado durante la semana pasada. El plan original, antes de que su vuelo se retrasara, había sido que él y Edward irían a la oficina para tomar el archivo, entonces se dirigirían a la casa de Alice para mostrarle las fotografías. Jasper esperaba que ella pudiera reconocer a alguien que hubiera visto antes del asesinato, quizás alguien que hubiera notado en el pasillo, en el restaurante, o aún mejor, en el decimotercer piso.

— ¿En qué piensas? —le preguntó Edward mientras daban zancadas a través de la terminal, dirigiéndose hacia el garaje donde habían dejado su coche la mañana anterior. Él comprobó su reloj—. Son las siete quince. ¿Piensas que es demasiado tarde para ir con Alice? Le dije que estaríamos allí hace horas. Ella dijo que tenía planes para esta tarde, parece que no es muy casera.

Jasper le echó un vistazo.

— ¿Qué clase de planes?

Edward se encogió de hombros.

—No lo dijo. ¿Por qué?

—Por nada. Solo pregunto. —Jasper sacó su móvil y llamó a Call. Después del fiasco del miércoles, había conseguido los números de ambos, de él y de Clearwater, de modo que pudiera localizarlos en cualquier momento.

Call contestó su teléfono y confirmó que Alice estaba en su casa.

—Debe estar aquí por un rato más. Tiene a algunas amigas con ella y parece que se quedarán adentro, —dijo él.

Jasper le agradeció y colgó, no quería darle al poli ninguna ocasión de comentar sobre lo que casi había visto el miércoles por la noche. La parte de "casi" era la clave en la mente de Jasper, si realmente besaba a Alice, tendría que reconocer ese hecho, aunque únicamente para sí mismo. Pero como era solamente un casi beso, podría seguir fingiendo que nada había sucedido. Lo cuál era exactamente lo que planeaba hacer.

— ¿Por qué simplemente no llamas a Alice y le preguntas si le importa que la vayamos a visitar? — preguntó Edward.

—Porque dirá que no, y no puedo hacer esto mañana, —dijo Jasper. Sería su primer día libre después de volver a Chicago y tenía planes para llevar a su sobrino al acuario de Shedd—. Y el lunes estará detrás de su escritorio y preferirá no hablar allí. Nadie debe suponer que está trabajando con nosotros en este caso.

—Si deseas verla, Jasper, está bien, solo admítelo.

—Seguro, deseo verla, así puede mirar estas fotografías.

Edward le acarició en el hombro con una sonrisa.

—Mantente pegado a esa historia, compinche.

A veces, ser un testarudo hijo de puta realmente se volvía para morderlo en el trasero.

Ésta era una de esas épocas.

Jasper estaba parado en el exterior de la casa de Alice, observando la escena. De lo que podía ver a través de las ventanas, debía haber por lo menos quince o veinte mujeres adentro.

—Pensé que habías dicho que ella estaba con unas _pocas _amigas —le dijo a Call. Ellos dos, junto con Clearwater y Edward, estaban parados en fila contra la cubierta interior del coche, mirando la calle mientras que otra mujer al final de sus veinte o cerca de los treinta caminaba sobre los escalones delanteros de la casa de Alice y tocaba el timbre, llevaba pantalones vaqueros, tacones altos y una bolsa rosa de regalo. Una mujer rubia delgada, vestida con estilo contestó a la puerta. Hubo una ráfaga ruidosa de chillidos y abrazos, entonces la puerta se cerró y todo quedó tranquilo otra vez.

Call se encogió de hombros.

—En ese momento, eran solo _algunas _amigas.

— ¿No pensaste que valía la pena mencionar por teléfono que tenía una despedida de soltera esta noche?

—No pensé que planeabas venir por aquí, agente Whitlock.

Jasper se cerró completamente, dándose cuenta que se había puesto esa trampa él mismo.

— ¿Para qué piensas que son las bolsas esas rosas? —preguntó Edward, con su voz llena de curiosidad.

Clearwater, que estaba parado a su lado, con ojos igualmente amplios y aterrorizados, contestó.

—Es un juego. Cada muchacha compra ropa interior, algo que normalmente usaría. La novia tiene que adivinar quién trajo qué par. Si la novia adivina mal, tiene que dar un trago. Si adivina bien, la otra muchacha bebe.

—Alice estaba asustada de si Carmen pensaría que el juego sería vulgar, pero las primas insistieron, ¿sabes? —dijo Call.

Jasper echó un vistazo airado.

—Vosotros chicos seguro estáis metidos en todo esto.

Clearwater hizo una mueca.

—Cuando una muchacha como Alice habla de ropa interior, tú escuchas.

— ¿Que hay sobre ti, Jasper? ¿Podrías hacerlo? —preguntó Edward.

— ¿Hacer qué?

—Veinte pares de ropa interior. ¿Piensas que podrías calcular cual par pertenece a Alice?

Habían interrogado Jasper a punta de cuchillo, a punta de pistola, sobre todos los puntos en los que un hombre podría pensar, pero ninguna pregunta lo había hecho retorcerse tanto como aquella.

Porque ahora pensaba en su ropa interior.

—No veo porqué tendría que saber nada en particular sobre eso, —contestó con brusquedad—. ¿Piensas que podrías deducirlo?

—No, pero no intenté besarla hace tres noches, —dijo Edward.

Jasper les frunció el ceño a Call y a Clearwater.

—Vosotros dos le habéis contado toda clase de cuentos, ¿no? —Cabeceó hacia Edward—. Debemos irnos.

Edward sacudió la cabeza.

—De ninguna manera. Vinimos a mostrarle a Alice esas fotografías, y eso es lo que vamos a hacer.

Jasper señaló la casa.

—No puedes pensar seriamente en entrar allí.

Los ojos de Edward chispearon con entusiasmo.

—Oh si, entraré. Y tú lo harás también, compañero.

— ¿Piensas que el interior de un bolso es sacrosanto? Infiltrarse en una fiesta de despedida de solteras es ir mucho más allá.

Edward se frotó las manos con impaciencia.

—Lo sé. Y nunca tendré una excusa como esta otra vez.

—Eres un agente del FBI, Edward, —le recordó Jasper.

—Soy un hombre también, Jasper. Y en el interior de esa casa hay veinte magníficas mujeres que están bebiendo y mostrando sus bragas. No pienses. —Se bajó del coche y se dirigió hacia la casa.

—Fácil para ti decirlo, buen poli. Soy el que va a irse al infierno por esto —Jasper se quejó mientras lo seguía.

Edward hizo muecas.

—Lo sé. Eso es lo que lo hace tan perfecto.

Alice estaba parada frente a su frigorífico, intentando encontrar un lugar para poner todas las bandejas de sobras de quesos, frutas, y trufas. La prima del Carmen, Tanya, se acercó sigilosamente a la puerta.

— ¿Entonces, cuándo viene el stripper?

Alice sacudió su cabeza.

—Te lo dije, ningún stripper. —Ella mantuvo su voz baja. Si Carmen incluso oía la palabra _Stripper _esa noche, habría un infierno qué pagar. Como dama de honor, le había dado una lista detallada de actividades y de acontecimientos aceptables para la despedida de soltera y no había dejado dudas sobre lo que pensaba de un hombre desnudo.

Asombrosamente, la otra prima de Carmen, Irina, hacía saltar su cabeza alrededor de la puerta del refrigerador. Igual que los sujeta-libros, venían en pares, si has visto a una, la otra estaría muy cerca.

—Pensábamos que sólo estabas diciendo eso para que Carmen no sospechara nada, —dijo Irina.

Alice había notado que las primas tenían una manera impar, pasivo-agresiva de usar el colectivo nosotras al expresar descontento con algo.

—Sí, asumimos que todo era una gran charada de modo que cada una estuviera sorprendida, —agregó Tanya.

—Si era un problema de dinero, hubiéramos estado felices de pagar por él, —Irina hizo un berrinche.

Alice tuvo que morderse la lengua. Oh, para el hombre desnudo, estaban dispuestas a saltar sobre su tiempo y dinero. Dos cosas que no habían brindado antes. Pero por el espíritu de camaradería de la dama de honor, ella puso una sonrisa.

—El dinero no fue un problema. Le prometí a Carmen que no habría ningún stripper. Lo siento. —Como intercambio, ella había conseguido una cláusula similar: ningún hombre desnudo de parte de Carmen en caso que ella llegara a comprometerse alguna vez. Algo que no parecía particularmente probable en estas fechas, considerando que ella: (a) no tenía ningún novio, y (b) tampoco perspectivas. Pasaba por una cierta clase de mala racha, primero con Max, y después con ese extraño casi-beso con Jasper en su umbral.

La tensión post-traumática, decidió. Definitivamente. Había oído que al atestiguar sobre un asesinato uno podía esperar comportarse de maneras extrañas, erráticas, bajo tales circunstancias.

Carmen caminó por la cocina.

—Hay alguien en la puerta, Alice. Un hombre.

Los ojos de las primas se encendieron mientras intercambiaban miradas codiciosas: _Él stripper llegó_.

Carmen señaló a Alice acusadoramente.

—Lo prometiste. Si es lo que pienso que es, prepárate, lo pagarás diez veces cuando sea tu turno.

Alice sonrió mientras rozaba a Carmen al pasar para contestar a la puerta.

—Relájate. Es probablemente el chofer de la limo que nos dirá que ya está aquí. —Carmen la siguió desde la cocina, después giró a la izquierda bruscamente y salió disparada hacia las escaleras.

—En serio, Carmen no es un stripper. —rió Alice.

—Solo retoco mi maquillaje, —dijo Carmen mientras se ocultaba fuera de la vista.

Alice comprobó a la persona. Asombrosamente, no era el chofer de la limo. Abrió la puerta.

—Agente Masen. —Caminó afuera y cerró parcialmente la puerta detrás de ella para aislarse—. ¿Está todo bien?

Edward sonrió.

—Parecer que tienes una fiesta excitante allí adentro. ¿Es una ocasión especial?

—Es la despedida de soltera de mi amiga Carmen.

—Una despedida de soltera. ¿Dijiste? Wow, ojala lo hubiéramos sabido.

— ¿Nosotros? —preguntó Alice.

—Jasper está merodeando por alguna parte. Dijo algo sobre comprobar la seguridad del perímetro exterior. Ése es el código del FBI para mantenerse a distancia. De todas formas, estamos aquí para mostrarte esas fotografías de las que hablamos. —Él se movió al lado, intentando echar una ojeada alrededor de la puerta.

—Pensaba que lo haríamos más temprano.

—El maldito vuelo se retrasó. Está bien, estás ocupada, puedo ver eso. Podemos volver en otra hora. — Edward la deslumbró con, indudablemente, una de sus mejores muecas de buen poli que ella había visto nunca.

Alice cabeceó en señal de aprobación.

—No está mal. Y esta vez incluso no tuviste que traerme el café. ¿Podemos conseguir hacer esto en veinte minutos?

—Quince, — Edward le prometió.

Ella gesticuló para que entrara.

—Le diré a las chicas que estás aquí para hablar de uno de mis casos. Obviamente no les he contado a las otras muchachas sobre todo esto. Con excepción de Carmen, a quien Garrett le informó como medida preventiva.

La puerta detrás de ella voló abriéndose. Tanya y Irina estaban paradas en el umbral.

— ¿No le has dicho a las otras muchachas sobre qué? —Tanya exigió saber. Ella vio a Edward y sonrió—. ¡Lo sabía! Alice, realmente nos pillaste. Sabíamos que no nos decepcionarías. —Con una mirada cuidadosa, ella midió a Edward de la cabeza al dedo del pie—. Hmm. Pareces un poco flaco. Por lo menos me harás un frontal.

— ¿Discúlpeme?

—Piensan que eres un stripper, —le explicó Alice.

Edward pareció adulado por eso.

—Oh, lo siento, señorita. Solo soy un agente del FBI.

Irina le guiñó el ojo.

—Seguro que lo eres.

— ¿No debes tener cierta clase de uniforme? —preguntó Tanya—. Hace que las cosas parezcan más auténticas.

—Pero soy un agente especial. Solamente los aprendices usan uniforme.

Tanya compartió una mirada con Irina.

—Es nuevo.

Alice estaba a punto de sugerirle a Edward que les mostrara la placa a sus primas, cuando Jasper llegó y se paró en el umbral.

—Siento que estemos atrasados, —dijo con un cabeceo conciso.

Las bocas de las primas cayeron abriéndose mientras cada una echaba su primera ojeada a Jasper. Él usaba pantalones vaqueros y una chaqueta oscura con una camisa de cuello abierto. Objetivamente, Alice sabía lo que estaban viendo: el alto, oscuro, lo que sea; su cara magnífica, blah, blah; el atractivo, magro cuerpo que era específico para todas las clases de pecado. ¿A quién le importaba? Ciertamente _ella _no prestaba _ninguna atención _a esas cosas.

Tanya salió y asió a Alice por la manga. La apartó del sitio.

—Mierda santa ¿Cuánto tuviste que pagar por ese? —susurró ella.

Alice se detuvo brevemente.

—Sabes, la agencia no lo dijo. Alguien debería preguntarle lo que cobra por un frontal.

Tanya e Irina se miraron entre sí.

—Estamos en eso.

Alice sonrió para sí misma mientras las primas se acercaban a Jasper.

* * *

**Hahahahaha, ¿se imaginan a Jazz como stipper? Yo sí; pero no quiero tener pensamientos acalorados en estos momentos. **

**Espero que hayan disfrutado el capítulo y que me lo digan con un bello y pintoresco review.**

**Me he dado cuenta que sólo he agradecido a las personas que dejan review pero no a los que hacen click en Follow o en Favoritos, así que a ustedes: Diana Lizz, Evangeline K, Romy 92, .crepusculo, Shal 298303 y carmen cullen93, gracias.**

**Nos leemos el jueves**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hola, bellas personas que decidieron pasarse por aquí el día de hoy, este capítulo será muy interesante, se los aseguro. Espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: La historia no me pertenece a mi, sino a la fantástica Julie James y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 14

—Es una cifra razonable.

Alice se dio la vuelta desde el armario que había tratado de alcanzar y vio a Jasper en la entrada.

Le tomó un segundo, luego sonrió.

—Lo siento.

Se arregló el jersey, un delgado chal con un profundo cuello en V que se ajustaba a su cintura. Cuando había tratado de alcanzar las copas, el cuello del jersey se había deslizado por sus hombros, exponiendo la camisola que llevaba debajo.

Jasper no dijo nada mientras ella se colocaba el jersey. Él señaló a la estantería donde había estado.

— ¿Necesitas algo de ayuda? —Se acercó y depositó el expediente que llevaba sobre el mostrador debajo del mueble.

—Um... seguro. Necesito más copas. Y, por lo visto, necesito comenzar a llevar tacones de doce centímetros. —Señaló ella—. Los de la izquierda. No me di cuenta que había tantos bebedores de vino blanco.

— ¿Cuántas quieres?

—Dos de momento.

Jasper apenas tuvo que levantar el brazo para coger las copas del estante y entregárselas.

Alice cogió las copas, sorprendida de que, durante un rato, los dos hubieran conseguido tener una conversación normal. Deseando que no fuera a decir nada sobre la otra noche, se giró y depositó las copas en la isla central.

—Así que, ¿Edward y tú se cuelan a menudo en las despedidas de soltera? —preguntó mientras servía dos copas de vino. Si actuaba con normalidad, tal vez él también lo hiciera, y luego simplemente olvidarían el extraño encuentro en su puerta.

Jasper se apoyó en el mostrador.

—Para que conste, fue idea de Edward colarse.

— ¿Dónde está Edward, a todo esto? —preguntó Alice.

—En el salón, acosado por dieciocho mujeres que piensan que es un stripper. Pensé que era mejor esconderse aquí.

—Demasiado para alguien que nunca deja a un compañero detrás.

—Si comienza a gritar, crearé fuego de cobertura y le sacaré de allí. —Jasper levantó el documento—. ¿Lista para esto?, no quiero apartarte de tu fiesta.

Alice asintió y tomó asiento en la encimera. Jasper colocó las fotografías sobre el granito frente a ella. Puso las dos primeras fotos, luego se detuvo, mirándola minuciosamente.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó ella.

— ¿Cuánto has bebido esta noche? —preguntó él con desconfianza.

—No lo suficiente para que te preocupes. —Qué bien, volvía a fruncir el ceño. Alice casi había comenzado a olvidarlo.

— ¿Cuánto? —repitió Jasper.

—Sólo un vaso de vino, —dijo ella—. No planeaba hacer un reconocimiento fotográfico en la cocina esta noche.

— ¿Qué hay de los chupitos? —preguntó él.

— ¿Que chupitos?

—Ya sabes, los del juego de ropa interior. —Jasper se movió incómodo, como si hubiera dicho demasiado.

Alice levantó una ceja.

— ¿Qué sabe sobre el juego de ropa interior, Agente Whitlock? —preguntó ella, fingiendo el estilo de los interrogatorios.

Jasper se burló.

—Más de lo que querría. Ahora, las fotografías.

Él colocó tres más frente a ella antes de detenerse de nuevo.

— ¿Qué ocurre con la ropa interior después del juego?

—La novia la guarda para la luna de miel.

—Oh. —Él continuó con las fotografías, unas quince en total—. Ahora tómate tu tiempo, y mira cada una de ellas con cuidado. Tal vez es alguien a quien viste en un ascensor. O alguien que pasó junto a ti en el vestíbulo o en el pasillo. Si podemos situar a cualquiera de estos chicos en el hotel la noche del asesinato, eso sería un gran avance en el caso.

— ¿Supongo que todas estas personas han negado estar en el Península la noche en cuestión?

—En el momento del asesinato, sí. —Jasper señaló dos de las fotografías—. Estos dos forman parte del personal de Newton: Laurent Revin, su jefe de personal, y James Witherdale, su guardaespaldas. Ambos dicen que fueron al hotel a la mañana siguiente. De acuerdo con sus declaraciones, Newton los llamó después de que termináramos de interrogarlo.

Alice se concentró en las fotografías de Revin y Witherdale, luego pasó por cada una de las otras, una por una. Cuando terminó, hizo un montón con ellas.

—Lo siento. Ninguno me resulta familiar.

—En la última semana, ¿has recordado algo más sobre el hombre que viste esa noche?

Alice lo pensó durante un rato. Parecía haber algo allí, algo justo en el borde de su memoria... pero fuera lo que fuese, permanecía fuera de su alcance.

—No puedo pensar en nada más. Todo ocurrió muy rápido.

Jasper se pasó la mano por el pelo y cerró brevemente los ojos. De repente, el gesto le pareció tan... normal.

—Pareces cansado, —le dijo ella.

Él abrió los ojos, su expresión era más suave de lo habitual.

—Sólo he tenido un par de días muy largos.

—Aquí estás —Carmen entró en la cocina—. Alice ¿qué es eso del juego de la ropa interior? No recuerdo que estuviera en la lista de actividades aprobadas.

—Habla con tus primas, fue idea suya.

—Como dama de honor, es tu deber jurado estar al tanto de este tipo de cosas.

Alice se echó a reír.

— ¿Mi deber jurado? Te das cuenta de lo loca que te has vuelto con todo esto, ¿verdad?

—Oh, estoy totalmente enfurecida a estas alturas. —Carmen se giró para prestarle atención a Jasper. —Agente Whitlock... qué placer conocerte en persona. Te reconozco por aquella vez que saliste en las noticias, por supuesto. Vaya, ¿por qué motivo fue…? Oh, cierto cuando le contaste a medio mundo que mi mejor amiga tenía la cabeza en el culo.

Jasper se giró hacia Alice.

— ¿Simplemente los has aleccionado, esperando que me griten, a la mínima oportunidad que tengan de saludar?

—No, pero es una gran idea para la próxima vez. —Alice le explicó a Carmen—. Conoció a Garrett el domingo pasado.

—Ooh, ¿quién hace mejor de Amigo Enfadado? ¿Garrett o yo?

—Grandes comienzos. Luego ambos se apagan al final.

—Maldita sea.

Por el rabillo del ojo, Alice estuvo segura de que vio a Jasper intentando no sonreír.

—Probablemente debería rescatar a Edward, —dijo—. Si escucha que el juego de la ropa interior va a comenzar, nunca le sacaremos de aquí. Alice, gracias por tu tiempo. Sé dónde está la salida.

Carmen esperó hasta que Jasper abandonó la cocina.

—Apenas podía quitarte los ojos de encima con esa camiseta.

Alice miró hacia abajo y vio que su jersey se había caído de su hombro otra vez. La estúpida prenda había perdido su forma después de que la lavara a mano en lugar de limpiarla en seco. Se la subió.

—No le vi mirarme ni una vez.

—Miró cuando estabas hablando conmigo, —dijo Carmen—. Por cierto, el Agente Masen sugirió que fueran él y Jasper los que nos acompañaran al bar en lugar de esos muchachos que están frente a tu casa.

Alice señaló con firmeza.

—No.

—Es demasiado tarde. Ya dije que sí.

— ¿Por qué demonios dijiste eso?

—Porque tengo curiosidad por ver cómo se desarrolla todo esta noche. Estaba de pie en las escaleras cuando Jasper apareció por primera vez en la puerta, y vi la manera en la que le miraste, Allie.

Alice elevó las manos en señal de frustración.

— ¿Cuál es esa presunta 'mirada'? —Fuera lo que fuese, iba a tener que comenzar a tomar medidas extremas para protegerse contra eso.

Carmen sonrió.

— ¿Conoces los dibujos animados de Tom y Jerry donde Tom no había comido durante días e imaginaba a Jerry con apariencia de jamón? Algo así como eso.

—Absolutamente no.

Jasper estaba en la entrada frontal de la casa de Alice, discutiendo con Edward. Compañeros o no, debía trazar la línea en algún sitio. No más despedidas de solteras, no más juegos relacionados con ropa interior, no más Alice con ese jersey negro, camiseta de seda gris y falda de tubo que mostraba cada uno de los centímetros de sus elegantes piernas. Un poco más de eso, y comenzaría a ver poco claras todas las razones por las que no le gustaba.

—Demasiado tarde, ya les dije a Call y a Clearwater que cubriríamos a Alice durante el próximo par de horas. —Dijo Edward.

Jasper lo comprobó. Su coche estaba todavía aparcado en la calle.

—No se han ido todavía les diré que volvemos al plan original.

— ¿Has estado alguna vez en el Manor House, Jasper?

Él se burló de la pregunta.

—Nuestra misión aquí no es entrar a ningún club erótico.

—Tomaré eso como un no, —dijo Edward—. He estado allí. Abrió hace sólo un par de meses. Es grande, tres plantas. Originalmente una mansión construida a principios de siglo. Conoces esas viejas casas. Muchas habitaciones y pasillos. Y esquinas oscuras, también, especialmente debido a que el club mantiene las luces bajas para crear ambiente. Toneladas de lugares donde uno puede esconderse. El club estará atestado y la música muy alta. Sería realmente fácil para una persona encontrarse en problemas en un lugar como ese, si la persona en concreto no estuviera vigilándola. —La expresión de Edward era seria—. Alice es también mi testigo. Clearwater y Call son buenos chicos, pero este es el tipo de misión que preferiría manejar por mi cuenta. Si no te importa.

Jasper permaneció en silencio, necesitando unos segundo para terminar de digerir el gran trozo del humilde pastel que le acababan de servir.

—Te he pillado con la guardia baja esta vez, ¿verdad? — Edward sonrió, volviendo a ser Edward.

—No hagamos algo del otro mundo de todo esto. Sorprendentemente, una vez por década o algo así, incluso podría estar equivocado.

A la diez de la noche, James esperaba en su coche en el lugar que el Señor Eastwood le había dado. La dirección había resultado ser un almacén abandonado en el lado oeste de la ciudad. Le tomó unos cinco minutos de espera antes de que se diera cuenta de que el almacén era el mismo que había salido en las noticias tres años antes, el sitio del legendario tiroteo entre Jasper Whitlock y los hombres de Vulturi. Además, si el rumor era cierto, era el lugar donde Whitlock había sido torturado durante dos días antes de escapar.

James se inquietó. Era posible que estuviera siendo engañado. Luego descartó el pensamiento, creyendo que era más como que el Señor Eastwood había escogido el lugar como un recordatorio de lo que les había ocurrido a aquellos que traicionaban a Vulturi. No era que tuviera tales intenciones.

Había matado a una mujer.

James no estaba particularmente molesto por ese hecho, si por algo estaba realmente molesto era por el inconveniente de tener que limpiar el desorden que había dejado detrás. Había superado una crisis, en su ámbito de trabajo había tratado con muchos personajes desagradables, pero hacer negocio con los hombres de Aro Vulturi era un asunto completamente diferente. Por desgracia, era un mal necesario dada la participación del FBI en la investigación del asesinato. Sabía de seguro que podía manejar la situación si sólo el departamento de policía de Chicago hubiera participado. Pero estaba preocupado por Jasper Whitlock y lo que fuera que sabía el agente del FBI.

No le gustaba tener que preocuparse por esas cosas.

James escuchó el crujido de la grava y vio un Mercedes negro detenerse delante del almacén. Bajó del coche y se acercó.

La puerta del Mercedes se abrió, y el conductor salió. James sonrió. Realmente Vulturi tenía amigos en las altas esferas.

—El señor fiscal del distrito. Qué irónico que debamos encontrarnos bajo estas circunstancias.

Stefan Briggs miró a su alrededor, viéndose tan nervioso como molesto, Vulturi debía tenerlo bien atado.

—Esto no es como normalmente hago las cosas, Witherdale, —dijo.

James se inclinó casualmente contra el Mercedes. —Es la primera vez para mí, también. Pero el senador necesita tu ayuda, y el señor Eastwood me ha dicho que podrías serme útil.

— ¿Qué está buscando el senador?

—Información. El FBI está ocultando algo, y necesitamos saber qué es.

Stefan se rió con desprecio. —Así que el senador realmente mató a esa chica, ¿eh? Demonios, no pensaba que lo hubiera hecho. Y tú te estás encargando de la limpieza ahora, ¿es eso?

—Algo parecido.

Stefan miró a James cuidadosamente. —Hmmm... O quizá no fue el senador después de todo. Tal vez tú has generado este desorden solo y necesitas limpiarlo.

James se acercó. —Quizá no deberías hacer tantas preguntas. Quizá sólo deberías decirme algo sobre la investigación del asesinato de Victoria Sutherland.

Stefan hizo un gran esfuerzo por no parecer nervioso, pero James pudo verlo en sus ojos. No tenía cojones. Francamente, era una vergüenza para su oficina. Dudaba que le hubiera costado mucho a Vulturi comprarle.

—Esa investigación se está manteniendo en secreto, —dijo Stefan.

—Me alegra oír eso. Ahora corta el rollo y cuéntame lo que sabe Whitlock. —James vio gotas de sudor formándose en la frente de Stefan.

—Te lo dije, es confidencial. Aún no estoy dentro del círculo de información.

— ¿Por qué no te creo? —Preguntó James—. Odiaría tener que filtrar a la prensa que el fiscal de Chicago ha estado aceptando sobornos de uno de los mayores señores del crimen del país.

Más sudor. Un riachuelo recorrió el nacimiento del pelo de Stefan.

James levantó su cabeza. Eso se estaba volviendo interesante. — ¿Por qué dudas?

Stefan se aclaró la garganta. —Hay un testigo.

Inmediatamente, el instinto de auto conservación de James apareció y la fría llama azul de la ira regresó.

Un testigo.

Agarró a Stefan por el cuello y se mostró satisfecho cuando vio la expresión de sorpresa y miedo en sus ojos.

— ¿Qué sabe ese testigo? —Casi le escupió en la cara.

—No lo sé. Esa es la verdad, —tartamudeó Stefan—. Whitlock está protegiéndola. Eso es todo lo que sé, lo juro.

_Ella_. Así que era una mujer. Otra jodida mujer.

James apretó sus dedos en torno al cuello de Stefan. — ¿Cuál es su nombre?

Como Stefan continuaba paralizado, James le dio otra sacudida para recordarle las buenas medidas. —Respóndeme.

Sillas tragó.

—Alice Brandon.

* * *

**Chan, chan, chaaaaaaaaaaaaan. Se avecinan ciertos problemas para Alice. **

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado y que me digan sus dudas, comentarios, sugerencias, aclaraciones, sospechas, predicciones o lo que sea en un fabuloso review.**

**Nos leemos el lunes.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hola, hermosas personas. Aquí les dejo el decimoquinto capítulo de esta adaptación, espero que les guste.**

**Abajo les dejare una notita para los que leyeron Tangled, mi otra adaptación.**

**Leve advertencia: Este capítulo es algo intenso así que supongo que no es apto para todo público, digamos que llega a segunda base, para que se den una idea.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 15

Tan pronto como llegaron al Manor House, gracias a la reserva que Alice había realizado varias semanas antes, y posiblemente también gracias al destello de la leal placa del FBI de Jasper, el grupo completo fue llevado dentro e inmediatamente escoltado a una habitación VIP.

Jasper caminaba al lado de Alice a lo largo del pasillo iluminado por candelabros, admirando el entorno.

—Un lugar interesante, —dijo.

De hecho lo era. Manor House encajaba muy buen con su nombre. El club tenía varias habitaciones en cada uno de los tres pisos, y cada habitación mantenía el tema de principios de siglo del estilo original de la mansión. Había una biblioteca, un estudio e incluso una sala de billar. Algo así como el juego de mesa Cluedo. Alice había bromeado con Garrett, después de comprobar el lugar para la despedida de soltera.

Como sabía por el tour que le ofrecieron cuando hizo la reserva, la habitación VIP, la Suite del Amo, estaba en el piso de arriba. El grupo subió por la ancha escalera de roble, con Edward a la cabeza y Jasper y Alice en la retaguardia. Cuando llegaron arriba y entraron en la habitación VIP, vio un destello de diversión en los ojos de Jasper.

—Muy interesante. —Él prestó atención al recargado dosel de madera de la cama matrimonial... sí, una cama, en la esquina de la habitación.

Alice observó como Carmen y las otras chicas se dirigían hacia la cama, y se colocaban sobre ella, y se preparaban para la seria tarea de pedir las bebidas. Las primas comenzaron pidiendo a gritos chupitos Pezón de Mantequilla.

—Le doy al lugar un año antes de que la novedad desaparezca, —le dijo ella a Jasper.

Carmen se acercó y cogió su mano.

—Mira lo que Tanya acaba de darme. —Le tendió un collar bordado con pequeños penes de plástico y condones pegados en él.

—Oh, mira... es lo que siempre quisiste. Un collar de penes. Quizá podría ser ese algo nuevo que necesitas para la boda. —sugirió Alice.

—Deshazte de él, —dijo Carmen—. Y asegúrate que no haya ninguno más.

—Lo haré de inmediato. —Tanto Alice como Jasper miraron a Carmen regresando apresuradamente a la cama y ordenándoles a todas las chicas que abrieran sus bolsos para una inspección.

—Parece un poco... exagerada con todo esto, —dijo Jasper.

Alice guardó el collar de penes en su bolso.

—Es una fase. Gracias a Dios una que terminará en una semana, después de la boda. Realmente es una persona muy dulce. —No es que fuera a sacar el tema en ese momento, pero después de que su padre hubiera muerto, Carmen había sido una bendición del cielo. Siendo la única hija de dos padres que se habían divorciado hacía años, todas las responsabilidades de los preparativos del funeral de su padre habían recaído sobre Alice. En ese estado emocional, la tarea la sobrepasó, cuanto menos. Sin decir una palabra, Carmen apareció en el umbral de su casa con una maleta, instalándose en su casa durante dos semanas, y se había encargado de todo lo que Alice no pudo manejar por su cuenta. A cambio, Alice pensó que podría ocuparse de las gestiones de la noviazilla2

Edward se acercó a ellos, llevando lo que Alice supuso era agua con gas.

—Nunca llegué a entrar en la habitación VIP la última vez que estuve aquí. —Se quedó mirando a la camarera que pasaba con una botella de vodka iluminada con bengalas—. Nadie me dijo que tenían camareras vestidas como doncellas de principios de siglo. Ooh, con cosas brillantes.

Alice inclinó su cabeza en concesión a Jasper.

—Tal vez dos años antes de que la novedad desaparezca.

—Bueno, esto es lo que yo llamo una misión.

Jasper hizo un gesto al barman para pedir otra agua con gas.

—Disfrútalo mientras puedas, —le dijo a Edward —. Porque no todas son como esta.

—En realidad, ¿es esto mejor que Nebraska? —bromeó Edward.

Jasper avistó a Alice sentada sobre la cama de la habitación. Estaba riendo con Carmen y otras dos chicas mientras contaban una historia. Conforme gesticulaba, el cuello de su suéter con cinturón se deslizó hacia abajo, mostrando una vez más su hombro y el fino tirante de su camisola. La observó mientras estiraba su mano para ponerla en el brazo de Carmen y su camisola se deslizaba más abajo, insinuando lo que parecía ser un sujetador negro de encaje.

—No todo es malo, supongo, —Se encontró a sí mismo murmurando.

Se giró y vio la expresión de su compañero.

—No lo digas.

— ¿Decir qué? —dijo Edward inocentemente—. Oh... ¿te refieres a que no debería comentar sobre el hecho de que no has apartado los ojos de ella desde que estamos aquí? ¿Es de eso de lo que se supone que no tengo que hablar?

—Es mi trabajo, nuestro trabajo, observarla.

Edward asintió.

—Por supuesto.

Jasper refunfuñó para sí. Al menos en Nebraska, un hombre podía mirar a una mujer una o dos veces, por motivos profesionales, en paz.

Él le robó otra mirada, por motivos de seguridad, y observó como el suéter se deslizaba otra vez por su clavícula, unos centímetros más abajo, burlándose de él, cayendo más y más abajo, revelando una cremosa piel marfil y ese delicado tirante gris de seda que podría rasgar con sus dientes.

Un hombro. Se estaba volviendo loco con un jodido _hombro_.

Maldijo, girándose hacia Edward.

— ¿Qué es lo que le pasa con ese suéter, de todos modos? ¿Hay alguna razón por la que no se pueda mantener vestida? ¿Compró la talla equivocada? En serio, alguien necesita arrojar un abrigo sobre esa mujer. —Se alejó del bar—. Voy a dar una vuelta por la habitación. Para asegurarme de que todo es seguro.

Carmen se inclinó y susurró en la oreja de Alice.

—Bien, ahora está yendo y viniendo por la habitación.

—No tienes que retransmitirme cada jugada, —susurró Alice de vuelta—. Si quiero saber que está haciendo, simplemente miraré por mí misma.

Por supuesto, eso fue exactamente lo que hizo. Disimuladamente, echó una rápida mirada a través de la habitación y observó cómo Jasper serpenteaba alrededor del bar, luego miraba hacia atrás. Cuando vio que le estaba observando, se giró y comenzó a cruzar la habitación hacia ella, como una pantera acechando a su presa. Por la intensa mirada en sus ojos, sea lo que fuera lo que tratara de decir, era un hombre con una misión.

Sentada cerca de ella, Carmen estaba con los ojos muy abiertos, anonadada con la visión de Jasper dirigiéndose en todo su aparentemente enojado esplendor.

—He cambiado de idea, Allie. Si todo esto era un montaje y viene para hacerme un striptease, creo que puedo manejarlo. Definitivamente, puedo manejarlo.

Escuchando las palabras de Carmen, las otras mujeres dejaron de hablar. Siguiendo su mirada, se giraron para observar cómo Jasper se aproximaba. Él se paró enfrente de la cama de las mujeres que holgazaneaban como el harén de un sultán y miró hacia Alice.

—Quiero hablar contigo.

—De acuerdo. Habla.

—En privado.

A Alice no le gustaba ser mandada por Jasper, pero no quería montar una escena en caso de que necesitara discutir algún tema de seguridad. Con una mirada indiferente, se deslizó fuera de la cama, upss, otra exhibición de piernas, extraño cómo eso seguía sucediendo a su alrededor, siguió a Jasper fuera de la habitación VIP.

Él la cogió de un brazo y la condujo a través del vestíbulo hacia un pasillo apenas iluminado.

—No vas a matarme, ¿verdad? —preguntó ella. Por la mirada de su rostro, ella estaba sólo medio bromeando.

—Hoy no.

Él aflojó su sujeción y paseó por el pasillo delante de ella. Alice no tenía idea de que era lo que le ponía nervioso, pero le inspeccionó bien de cerca entonces y estuvo satisfecha de decir que no le parecía nada extravagante.

_Más bien un pastel de chocolate de lava fundida. _Un postre tan pecaminoso, tan exquisito, tan lleno de calor interno que hacía que una chica quisiera lamer todas y cada una de las migajas del plato. _Eso _era Jasper Whitlock.

Alice se repuso.

—Así que se supone que tengo que adivinar, o ¿quieres decirme de qué va todo esto?

—Creo que lo sabes.

Oh, mierda. Iba a sacar el tema de La Cosa Que Nunca Ocurrió en el umbral de su casa.

— ¿De la investigación? —preguntó con esperanza.

Él le lanzo una oscura mirada que le recordó por qué Jasper Whitlock no era un hombre con el cual se podía jugar.

Ella se apoyó contra la pared, pensando que también debería ponerse cómoda. Jasper detuvo su paseo. Sus ojos la miraron de arriba a abajo.

—Vamos a terminar la conversación de la otra noche. —Él cruzó el pasillo y puso sus manos sobre la pared cerca de ella—. Dices que vi lo que quise ver esa mañana en la oficina de Carlisle. Explícate.

Alice miró a Jasper con actitud desafiante. ¡Ajá! como si pudiera intimidarla para que hablara. Bueno, probablemente podía; probablemente podía conseguir que cualquiera hablara al final. Pero estaba decidida a ser inmune a cualquiera de sus presuntas tretas sexuales, _guau_, olía fabuloso. Su champú, ¿quizá? No podía ser loción para después del afeitado, con ese desaliñado aspecto suyo de acabo-de-salir-de-la-cama.

Decididamente inmune.

— ¿Otra vez con eso? —preguntó Alice, fingiendo desinterés.

Jasper colocó la otra mano sobre la pared al otro lado de ella, atrapándola en medio.

Ella vio que estaba en un aprieto. _Sentido común no me falles ahora_.

—Creo que esto constituye privación de libertad, Agente Whitlock.

—Probablemente. Y estoy a punto de iniciar un interrogatorio ilegal. —Bajó su mirada hacia la de ella—. Empecemos por el principio. Vulturi. Me dijiste que la decisión de no presentar cargos fue tuya.

— ¿Crees que vamos a tener esta conversación ahora? ¿Así? —Alice señaló su cercanía.

Lentamente, Jasper sonrió. Su voz era más cálida ahora, achispada.

—En realidad, creo que es perfecto. —Pero su mirada permanecía inquebrantable—. Comienza a hablar, Alice. Te vi salir de la oficina de Carlisle esa mañana. ¿Por qué estabas a...?.

Quedaron sumidos en la oscuridad cuando todas las luces del club se apagaron.

Alice sintió la mano de Jasper agarrando su brazo. Sintió su otra mano rozando su pecho cuando pasó la mano por debajo de su chaqueta para coger su arma.

Sus ojos trataron de acostumbrarse a la oscuridad y escuchó risas chillonas y la mezcla de voces que provenían de la habitación VIP. A pesar de eso, el club parecía tranquilo. Le llevó un momento darse cuenta de que la música se había detenido.

— ¿Se fue la luz? —le preguntó a Jasper.

—Eso parece. —Se oyó el ruido de pasos que se aproximaban y el crujido del suelo. Jasper la empujó fuera de la pared. —Quédate detrás de mí— le ordenó. Se giró, con el arma preparada.

Una sombra apareció al final del vestíbulo.

Jasper se movió, usando su cuerpo como escudo para protegerla.

—Jasper, soy yo, —dijo Edward a través de la oscuridad—. ¿Están los dos bien?

Jasper bajó su arma. Llevó a Alice fuera del pasillo, donde la luz de la luna se filtraba a través de la ventana y le permitía ver mejor.

— ¿Se ha ido la luz en todo el establecimiento? —preguntó él.

—Por lo que veo, —dijo Edward. Sus ojos se posaron en Alice.

Nunca había visto a Edward tan serio. Eso, más que otra cosa, la asustó.

— ¿Crees que esto tiene algo que ver conmigo? —preguntó ella.

Ninguno de los hombres respondió.

—Ve y compruébalo, —le dijo Jasper a Edward —. Me quedo con ella. Llámame al móvil cuando sepas algo.

Edward asintió y se fue.

Jasper deslizó la mano sobre Alice.

—Quédate junto a mí.

Su cabeza daba vueltas de lo rápido que todo había cambiado. Se obligó a si misma a mantener la calma.

—Te llevaré a un lugar más seguro hasta que lo hayamos resuelto. —dijo Jasper.

Conforme empezó a conducirla fuera, prácticamente chocaron con Carmen, de pie en la entrada de la habitación VIP.

Sus ojos se fijaron en el arma de Jasper.

— ¿Qué está pasando? ¿A dónde la llevas?

—Tenemos que movernos ahora, —dijo Jasper en voz baja al oído de Alice.

—Todo está bien, —le dijo a Carmen—. Quédate con las otras chicas. —Antes de que pudiera decir algo más, Jasper la cogió del brazo y se la llevó.

Avanzando por la oscuridad, Jasper la llevó a través del laberinto de gente que se encontraba en el vestíbulo. Gente que, a diferencia de él, se divertía con la emoción del apagón.

Necesitaba un espacio reducido, preferiblemente uno con cerradura en la puerta.

Al no tener suerte en el segundo piso, encontró una escalera en la parte de atrás y guió a Alice escaleras arriba. La primera puerta a la derecha estaba cerrada. La abrió empujándola y entró.

La habitación era pequeña. Una oficina. Un hombre y una mujer ligeros de ropa se abrazaban sobre el escritorio.

— ¿Qué demonios? —preguntó el hombre, medio enojado, medio sorprendido.

— ¿Quién eres? —preguntó Jasper.

—El encargado. ¿Quién coño eres tú?

Jasper señaló la puerta.

—Fuera.

—Que te jodan. Esta es _mi _oficina.

Jasper señaló la puerta, esta vez con su arma.

—Fuera.

La boca del encargado se abrió y asintió.

—Nos vamos. —Agarró a la chica y salieron a toda prisa.

Jasper echó el cerrojo de la puerta detrás de ellos. Soltó la mano de Alice para así poder comprobar la habitación. Un pequeño sofá de dos plazas, un armario archivador de acero, y un escritorio con una silla con ruedas. Ni armarios ni otras puertas, pero había una gran ventana que daba a la escalera de incendios. Comprobó la ventana y vio que se levantaba con bastante facilidad. En caso de emergencia, la usarían.

Al darse cuenta de que Alice se había quedado callada, se dirigió hacia ella.

— ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy bien. —Ella se movió alrededor de la habitación de forma nerviosa.

—Mantente alejada de la puerta, —le dijo Jasper—. Y de la ventana. Quédate en el centro de la habitación.

—De acuerdo. Lo siento. —Ella se desplazó rápidamente hacia el escritorio, colocándolo entre ella y la puerta. Miró hacia su bolso, luego lo colocó sobre la mesa, como si quisiera tener las manos libres—. Probablemente es sólo una coincidencia, ¿verdad?

—Te lo diré cuando lo sepa.

A la luz de la luna, Jasper vio que ella se mordía el labio con ansiedad. Luego hizo de tripas corazón y asintió.

—Está bien.

Jasper sintió que algo tiraba de él.

—Pero si te hace sentir mejor, me importa una mierda quién entre por esa puerta. No llegarán a ti.

Ella lo miró a través de la oscuridad, sorprendida. Girándose, caminó hacia la puerta y escuchó.

Probablemente siguiendo su ejemplo, Alice se mantuvo en silencio. La habitación estaba inquietantemente silenciosa hasta que el sonido de la vibración del móvil rompió la tensión.

Jasper sacó el teléfono de su bolsillo, vio que era Edward, y respondió.

—Dime.

—Está todo despejado.

— ¿Qué has averiguado? —preguntó, sin abandonar su posición en la puerta.

—La luz se ha ido en toda la manzana, —dijo Edward —. Hice que nuestra oficina me pusiera con la Compañía de Luz, dicen que han tenido una caída en el tendido eléctrico. Tiene a un equipo trabajando en ello mientras hablamos.

Jasper se acercó a la ventana, miró fuera, y vio que todos los edificios de alrededor estaban también a oscuras. Habló al teléfono en voz baja.

— ¿Alguna posibilidad de que esto sea una trampa?

—No es probable. Hablé con los dos directores a cargo del distrito y con el capataz al mando. Es un tendido eléctrico subterráneo, un equipo de construcción nocturna ha hecho una chapuza tratando de arreglar unas tuberías de agua de la iglesia que hay al otro lado de la calle y cavaron demasiado hondo. Es sólo una coincidencia, Jasper.

A través de la ventana, Jasper pudo ver a los obreros de la construcción a las puertas de la iglesia y varios camiones de la Compañía de la Luz. Miró a Alice. Sus ojos se fijaron en él mientras escuchaba el final de la conversación.

—Gracias. Nos encontremos en la habitación VIP.

— ¿Dónde están ahora, chicos? —preguntó Edward.

—En una oficina en el tercer piso. Deberíamos estar abajo en unos minutos. —Colgó el teléfono y enfundó el arma—. Estamos fuera de peligro.

Alice exhaló.

—Bien. Bueno. Definitivamente, esto no estaba en la agenda de esta noche. —Tímidamente alisó su falda y recogió su bolso—. ¿Así que vamos a reunirnos con los otros, entonces?

—Sí.

Ella se dirigió hacia la puerta y Jasper la siguió. Agarró el pomo, luego se detuvo y miró por encima de su hombro. El suéter se deslizó de su hombro otra vez.

—Gracias por... —Ella se detuvo—. ¿Qué pasa?

Jasper se colocó detrás de ella, mirando el maldito tirante gris. Se sorprendió preguntándose qué sería más suave, la seda o su piel. Si fuera un hombre inteligente, ni siquiera se atrevería a pensar en dar respuesta a esa pregunta.

Se acercó a ella de todos modos.

Cogió su suéter y suavemente lo colocó sobre su hombro. Se detuvo cuando alcanzó la tira de su camisola.

—Esta cosa me ha estado volviendo loco toda la noche, —murmuró.

La voz de Alice sonó un poco débil.

—Yo... creo que lo estropeé la última vez que lo lavé.

El aire se volvió espeso entre ellos.

—Deberíamos irnos, —dijo Jasper finalmente. Necesitaba salir de esa oficina antes de hacer algo de lo que se arrepintiera. Algo de lo que ambos se arrepentirían.

Ella asintió, se giró y descorrió el cerrojo. Agarró el pomo... luego se detuvo.

Jasper esperó a que ella abriera la puerta. Cuando no lo hizo, la rodeó, colocando sus manos sobre la suya.

—Alice, tenemos que salir de aquí, —dijo con voz gutural.

—Lo sé.

Aun así, ninguno se movió. Jasper retiró su mano de la de ella y la dirigió hacia el cerrojo.

Sabía que no debía.

Pero echó el cerrojo de todos modos.

Oyó a Alice respirar de modo inseguro. Antes de que pudiera pensárselo dos veces, retiró su largo cabello de su hombro e inclinó la cabeza para besarle la clavícula.

Obtuvo su respuesta. La seda no estaba al mismo jodido nivel que su piel.

Con un suave gemido, Alice se sumergió en el pecho de Jasper. Brevemente se preguntó qué estaba haciendo, y por qué. Luego sintió los labios de Jasper marcando un camino a lo largo de su cuello y decidió posponer esos temas de momento.

Sus manos se movieron hacia sus caderas y no supo si él la giró o si se giró ella misma, tal vez ambos, pero de repente se encontró cara a cara con él. Captó el ardiente destello en sus ojos y le alcanzó justo cuando su boca bajaba hacia la suya.

Esperaba que el beso de Jasper fuera duro, furioso incluso, pero en lugar de eso fue simplemente... travieso. Él se tomó su tiempo, saboreándola con su boca, labios y lengua. Cuando su mano se movió a la parte baja de su espalda y la acercó, Alice dejó caer su bolso al suelo y enredó los dedos en su grueso cabello.

Se apoyaron con violencia sobre la puerta.

La mano de Jasper se movió hacia su barbilla mientras su boca exploraba toscamente la suya. Sintiendo su necesidad de control, pero todavía no dispuesta a dárselo, Alice cogió su rostro con las manos y ralentizó el beso. Marcando el ritmo, le incitó, mordiendo suavemente su labio inferior y deslizando su lengua ligeramente a lo largo de sus labios. Lo hizo otra vez, jugando con él, tomando el control.

Él gruñó por lo bajo de su garganta, luego agarró sus manos y las colocó contra la puerta.

Demasiado tarde recordó que Jasper Whitlock no era un hombre del que fiarse.

Él enrolló su lengua en torno a la de ella en un beso que fue cálido y adictivo. Se colocó entre sus muslos y Alice sintió su dura y gorda erección presionando contra ella. Podía ocultar prácticamente cualquier sentimiento detrás de su muro, pero su cuerpo lo estaba traicionando en ese mismo instante, contándole la única cosa que necesitaba saber.

La deseaba.

Embriagada con ese conocimiento, Alice cerró los ojos mientras Jasper marcaba el camino con su boca a lo largo de su garganta. El vello de su mandíbula raspó su cuello, una erótica sensación que puso cada nervio de su cuerpo en llamas.

—Jasper, —susurró ella.

—Dime, —le dijo en su oreja. Este era un lado nuevo de Jasper. Atrás quedó el cauteloso y controlado muro exterior. Por una vez, ella estaba viéndolo... a él.

Alice se tensó contra él, indefensa con sus manos sujetas por las suyas.

—Déjame tocarte. —Necesitaba ver, sentir más de él.

Jasper se echó hacia atrás y dejó que sus ojos la recorrieran, empapándose de cada centímetro. Soltó sus manos y observó cómo le quitaba la chaqueta. Ella deslizó sus manos bajo el arnés de su hombro, sintiendo los firmes músculos de su pecho. Lo encontró embriagador, teniendo semejante poder y fuerza literalmente bajo la punta de sus dedos.

—Esto funciona en ambos sentidos, nena —dijo Jasper con voz ronca.

Tomó su boca en un beso tan exigente que la dejó sin aliento. Sus manos trabajaban con impaciencia mientras desabrochaba su suéter y lo empujaba por los hombros.

—Necesito verte —murmuró él contra su boca.

Él bajó la parte delantera de su camisola y la copa de su sujetador, y Alice jadeó conforme el aire frío tocaba su pecho expuesto. Él apretó su pezón entre los dedos, jugueteando con él hasta que ella se estremeció. Cuando agarró sus pechos y los tomó, Alice se arqueó contra sus manos con avidez. Luego, él bajó la cabeza y tomó un pezón en su boca.

El cálido líquido se extendió entre sus piernas tan rápido que ella casi cae al suelo allí mismo. Jasper lentamente pasó su lengua sobre su duro pezón, primero con suavidad mientras lo lamía, luego cogiendo la rosada punta dentro de su boca con ansiedad. Mientras tanto, sus manos se deslizaron bajo su camiseta y sus dedos comenzaron a acariciar su otro pecho.

Alice se sintió desprotegida, aunque también increíblemente sensual. Y mientras una voz interior en su cabeza le decía que tenía que parar, otra voz, una diabólica, le decía que debía sucumbir por una vez, _dejarse ir_.

Jasper bajó aún más la camisola, con su boca a la caza de su otro pecho. Alice gimió, sabiendo que su voz interior había tomado la delantera.

Entonces un fuerte golpe al otro lado de la puerta los sobresaltó. Tanto ella como Jasper saltaron.

Escucharon la voz de Carmen.

— ¿Alice? ¿Están ahí dentro?

Alice y Jasper se paralizaron cuando la manilla de la puerta golpeó su cintura.

Carmen llamó de nuevo a la puerta.

— ¿Alice? ¿Estás bien? —Habló con alguien más en el pasillo—. Dijiste que se suponía que nos encontraríamos en la habitación VIP, ¿cierto?

La voz de Edward.

—Eso es lo que dijo Jasper.

—Prueba en su móvil otra vez. —El teléfono de Jasper comenzó a vibrar en la chaqueta que Alice había arrojado al suelo. Ella le miró detenidamente. Algo ocurrió entre ellos... luego se evaporó.

Se desenrollaron y separaron, Jasper cogió su chaqueta del suelo y respondió el teléfono. Mientras le decía a Edward que estaban bien y que saldrían en un momento, Alice recogió su bolso del suelo y se alejó de la puerta, subiendo la parte delantera de su camisola y ajustándose el sujetador. Caminó hacia la ventana, agradecida por la oscuridad que ocultaba lo incómodo de la situación.

Se estaba colocando el cinturón de su suéter cuando Jasper habló desde el otro lado de la habitación.

—El tirante de tu camiseta está roto, —dijo suavemente.

—Lo sé. —Ella guardó el tirante dentro de su camisa, esperando que el otro se sujetara. Si no, Carmen y Edward le echarían más que un vistazo. Sus labios se sentían magullados e hinchados, no es que pudiera hacer mucho con eso. Se dirigió hacia la puerta.

— ¿Estás lista? preguntó Jasper.

—Claro, estoy lista.—Realmente, no era cierto, pero con gente esperando afuera no había tiempo de analizar sus sentimientos. Sabía que era el momento perfecto para un chiste o una broma, cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer que se sintiera ella misma y que pusiera a Jasper y a ella de vuelta en terreno conocido. Pero no pudo hacerlo en ese momento—. Deberíamos salir.

Jasper pareció dudar en un primer momento. Luego cambió a modo policía y abrió la puerta. Ella pasó a su lado para salir al pasillo y por un efímero segundo sus ojos se encontraron, el único reconocimiento de lo que había ocurrido entre ellos.

Carmen esperaba en el oscuro pasillo con Edward. Ambos los miraron confundidos al principio, luego divertidos.

Alice trató de parecer despreocupada mientras salía.

—Estábamos esperando a estar seguros de que todo estaba tranquilo.

Carmen la llevó hacia un lado.

—Estaba preocupada cuando ninguno de los dos se presentó en la planta de abajo.

—Lo sé. Lo siento.

Carmen la inspeccionó.

—Esa es una nueva manera de llevar esa camiseta.

Alice miró hacia abajo y vio su hombro descubierto. Ahora le faltaba un tirante de seda gris a la camisola.

Iba a quemar el estúpido suéter tan pronto como llegara a casa.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy, wow, hacía tiempo que no subía un capítulo largo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo, y en caso de que lo hayan hecho me dejen un bello y hermoso review.**

**Nota para aquellos que leyeron Tangled: Por fin he conseguido el segundo libro (Twisted) en español, así que muy pronto me verán por aquí publicando la adaptación. Eso era todo, sólo quería informarles.**

**Nos leemos el jueves.**

**P.D. Respuesta a reviews**

**Sakutsunade: Oh sí, a nuestro pobre Jasper se le vienen muchos problemas tratando de proteger a Alice, no sabes lo aún más intensa que se va poner esta situación. Se avecinan muuuuuchos problemas, pero Jasper hará lo necesario para cuidar de Alice. ;) Gracias por leer y por tus comentarios.**

**Ok, no sé muy bien cómo poner el nombre de este destinatario, pero lo dejaré como Guest:**

**Me emocione mucho al leer tu review, es muy lindo que este sea tu favorito, muchas gracias por el honor. Te agradezco por tus felicitaciones y supongo que Julie James jamás leerá esto pero creo que ella también estaría agradecida. Gracias por leer y por tu comentario, espero que continues siguiendo esta historia.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hola, bellas personas. Espero que estén bien. Aquí les dejo el decimo sexto capítulo.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia le pertenece a Julie James y los personajes a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 16

Alice escuchó el golpe en su puerta y miró hacia arriba desde su ordenador. Diego Merrocko, otro ayudante del fiscal, el de la oficina de al lado, abrió la puerta y asomó la cabeza.

— ¿Y cómo fue la lectura de cargos hoy?

—Él se declaró no culpable, como se esperaba —dijo Alice—. Eso cambiará. Un jurado condenaría a ese hombre en unos dos segundos. —El acusado, un entrenador de fútbol juvenil de uno de los suburbios del norte, había sido acusado de recibir pornografía infantil en su computadora. Si su abogado tenía una pizca de sentido común, nunca dejaría que el caso llegara a juicio.

Era un caso feo, y uno de los pocos en los que ella encontraba difícil mantener la cabeza fría. Solo el hecho de estar en la misma sala que el acusado le hacía sentir repugnancia y la agotaba emocionalmente.

— ¿Por qué tomas todavía ese tipo de casos? —le preguntó Diego —. Pon a uno de los chicos nuevos.

En realidad, no era su forma de hacer las cosas, pero Alice logró esbozar una sonrisa, apreciando la simpatía.

—Estaré bien —Pasó las manos por su pelo con gesto cansado y se recostó en la silla—. ¿Cómo están las cosas en el tuyo?

—Acabo de acusar a un concejal de soborno.

—Bonito —dijo Alice con aprobación—. Hablemos de eso para variar.

Por los siguientes minutos, intercambiaron historias de casos terroríficos, chismeando sobre un malhumorado juez de su distrito en particular, y discutieron qué empleado de la ley debería ser asignado a la tarea ignominiosa de limpiar la sala de preparación de los juicios. Fueron interrumpidos por una llamada de la secretaria de Alice.

—Garrett está aquí para verte —dijo cuándo Alice respondió. Sin que el apellido fuera necesario, en los últimos cuatro años, su secretaria se había familiarizado con las frecuentes visitas de Garrett.

—Gracias, envíalo para acá —Ella asintió hacia Diego, quien se despidió yendo a la salida. Unos veinte segundos después, fue sustituido por Garrett.

—Sonabas terrible por teléfono —dijo él desde la puerta, en referencia a la conversación rápida que habían tenido hacia aproximadamente una hora—. Estoy aquí para secuestrarte.

—He tenido un duro día en la corte — Alice miró su reloj. —Son las cuatro de la tarde. No puedo dejar el trabajo ahora. Sería... indecente.

Garrett se echó a reír. —Te has estado deslomando estos días entre tu trabajo, la fiesta de despedida de soltera de Carmen, y otros asuntos de los que no podemos hablar aquí. Necesitas un descanso. Vamos, abogada… te llevaré volando al 404 Wine Bar.

Era tentador. Alice lo miró con complicidad. —Acabas de terminar una columna, ¿no? —Ella siempre lo podía decir.

— ¿Es tan malo desear pasar un buen rato con mi mejor amiga cuando ella ha tenido un mal día? —preguntó Garrett con inocencia—. En cuanto a si también he sido particularmente perspicaz e ingenioso mientras escribía hoy, bien, tendrás que verlo por ti misma en el periódico de mañana. Será la gran columna sobre cosas deportivas debajo de mi foto.

Alice le lanzó una sonrisa irónica, muy divertida. Sin embargo, a pesar de la pila de trabajo que había en su escritorio, y también a pesar del hecho de que tenía la sensación de que Garrett estaba en otro de sus insufribles estados de ánimo de _soy un Dios entre los hombres_, pensó que una bebida con su mejor amigo no era tan mala idea en ese momento.

Así que por primera vez en sus cuatro años como fiscal, sorprendió a todos en la oficina, incluida a sí misma, saliendo temprano.

El oficial Quil Ateara entró en la cocina, después de haber terminado su verificación del segundo y tercer piso de la casa de Alice.

—Todo despejado —Miró a su compañero, el oficial Paul Regan, que había registrado el nivel principal—. ¿Estamos bien?

Regan asintió. —Estamos bien.

Alice los siguió hasta la puerta y la cerró detrás de ellos.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que harán ahora? —preguntó Garrett. Había tomado asiento en el mostrador, mientras los policías hacían su recorrido.

—Nos seguirán al bar y esperarán afuera hasta que el turno de la noche se presente.

— ¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que las cosas son más interesantes cuando Jasper Whitlock está cerca? —bromeó Garrett.

—Las cosas con Jasper se han vuelto un poco... complicadas últimamente —dijo Alice.

_Complicadas _era sin duda una manera de describirlas. El sábado por la noche, después de que ella y Jasper se habían reincorporado con Edward, Carmen y el resto de los de la despedida de soltera, apenas se habían dicho dos palabras el uno al otro; las dos palabras de su parte fueron _"muchas gracias" _después de que él y Edward se aseguraron de que la casa estuviera segura cuando las dejaron a ella y a Carmen; y las dos palabras de parte de él habían sido _"de nada"_. No había oído ni visto a Jasper desde entonces.

Lo cual estaba muy bien para ella. _En serio. _En los últimos cinco días había tenido tiempo de ordenar sus emociones. Seguro, ella y Jasper habían hecho _Esas Cosas Que Nunca Admitirían, _en una oficina de un club nocturno, pero ella había decidido que todo había sido simplemente parte de ese estrés post-traumático con el que había estado luchando en los últimos tiempos. Ella había estado un poco loca después de la emoción del corte de energía, eso la había sacado de quicio, y Jasper había resultado estar allí. Con la boca sobre sus pechos.

_Cuéntame. _

_Déjame tocarte. _

Alice se sonrojaba un poco cada vez que pensaba de nuevo en esa noche. Al parecer, había un nivel en el que ella y Jasper no tenían ningún problema para comunicarse abiertamente.

Contó a Garrett los acontecimientos de la noche del sábado, dejando fuera las partes más subidas de tono. Lo cual era extraño, porque normalmente le contaba todo a Garrett. Sin embargo, algunas de las cosas entre ella y Jasper se sentían... privadas.

—Parece que me perdí una buena fiesta —dijo Garrett cuando ella terminó—. Entonces, ¿a dónde iréis Jasper y tú desde aquí?

—A ninguna parte —dijo Alice, con énfasis. _¿Acaso no había estado prestando atención a la parte del estrés post-traumático? _Ella había mencionado ese punto por lo menos seis veces—. El sábado por la noche no fue nada. Un golpe de suerte.

Garrett le lanzó una mirada escéptica. —Nena, espero que al menos no estés engañándote a ti misma en esto.

_Nop, no realmente. _—Está bien. Me siento físicamente atraída hacia Jasper —reconoció Alice. Era un gran paso para ella incluso admitir esa parte en voz alta—. ¿Quién no lo estaría? Lo has visto.

—Implacablemente caliente y sexual, con un arnés al hombro, síp, estoy familiarizado.

—Exacto. Pero puedo superar una atracción física. Quiero decir, le dijo a treinta millones de personas que yo tenía la cabeza en el trasero. ¿Qué mujer que se precie sería si me enamorara de un tipo como ese?

—Sería un poco irónico —estuvo de acuerdo Garrett.

—Además, a él ni siquiera le agrado —agregó Alice.

Garrett ladeó la cabeza. — ¿Es eso lo que te preocupa?

—No, no estoy preocupada. Solo creo que, dada nuestra historia, sería una tontería de mi parte pensar que lo del sábado por la noche fue cualquier otra cosa que una mera atracción física por parte de Jasper —Alice hizo una pausa—. Así que es algo bueno que él y yo estemos en la misma página con esto.

Garrett pareció divertido por su evaluación de la situación. —Creo que necesitas un par de copas para ayudarte a resolver esto.

Alice hizo un gesto con la mano. —No necesito resolver nada —Señaló su atuendo—. Pero es necesario que me cambie este traje antes de que nos vayamos al bar.

—Subiré contigo —dijo Garrett, bajándose del taburete y saliendo de la cocina con ella—. Quiero revisar la habitación de invitados. No encuentro mi sudadera de los Sox, y he pensado que tal vez la habría dejado aquí una de las veces que me quedé. Eso, o Richard se la llevó cuando se mudó.

Alice siguió a Garrett escaleras arriba. — ¿Has hablado con él desde entonces?

—Ni una sola vez. Pensé que recibiría una llamada telefónica, o por lo menos un e-mail, pero al parecer él piensa…

Ninguno de ellos vio el inminente ataque.

Una figura oscura se abalanzó sobre ellos cuando llegaron al segundo piso, una mancha que se movió rápido. Con Garrett delante de ella, Alice nunca vio de donde había salido el hombre. Él golpeó a Garrett en la cabeza con algo que tenía en su mano, y Garrett gimió y cayó al suelo. Alice gritó su nombre.

El hombre, vestido todo de negro, dio media vuelta. Llevaba un pasamontañas que le cubría toda la cara excepto por dos pequeñas aberturas en los ojos y la boca, y ella se dio cuenta de que llevaba guantes negros.

El objeto en su mano era un arma.

Que apuntó directamente hacia ella.

Alice sintió como si sus piernas se quedaran atrapadas en arenas movedizas. Miró hacia donde Garrett yacía en el suelo. No se movía.

El hombre de la pistola se acercó a ella.

Alice dio un paso atrás, retrocediendo lentamente por las escaleras. El hombre la siguió.

— ¿Qué quieres? —preguntó, su voz apenas más que un susurro.

Al tomar el siguiente escalón, él levantó su mano enguantada y apuntó.

—A ti.

* * *

**Yo les dije, problemas se avecinan. Creo que los he dejado en suspenso, pero seré buena y actualizaré antes dependiendo de la aceptación del capítulo. **

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**Respuesta a Reviews.**

**Andy: ********De nada. Me alegra que te haya encantado. En cuanto a la relación de Alice y Jasper, creo que continúan en la negación, pero, como tu dijiste, los siguientes capítulos prometen MUCHO. Nos vemos, gracias por leer.**

**Vkii: **** Oh sí, wow, que bien que te haya gustado el capítulo, las cosas se pusieron intensas entre ese par. Aqui está el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfrutes. Nos leemos pronto. Gracias por leer.**


	18. Chapter 18

**¡He vuelto! Yo les dije que actualizaría antes para acabar con el suspenso y lo cumplí.**

**Ya no les digo más para por fin dejarlos leer.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Capítulo 17

Jasper dejó su Triumph en un lugar abierto cerca del final del bloque y caminó hacia el coche camuflado de la policía estacionado frente a la casa de Alice. Se había tomado su tiempo en recorrer el camino, empapándose de la vista en los quince minutos a lo largo del lago. En unas tres semanas tendría que guardar la motocicleta en el almacén durante el invierno y tomar su transporte para el frío, un Ford corona Victoria LTD, que aunque era práctico, no tenía para nada el mismo efecto.

Mientras Jasper se acercaba, Ateara, el poli mayor del turno de día, bajó la ventana lateral del conductor.

—Ella acaba de llegar hace unos minutos. Está con Garrett.

Jasper tomó nota de esa información, no contento con el hecho de que Alice no estuviera sola. La había llamado a su oficina y se había sorprendido al escuchar a la secretaria decirle que se había ido a casa temprano. Eso había sido un golpe de suerte, puesto que, de todas formas, prefería hablar con ella en persona y su casa sería más privada.

Agradeció a los polis y se dirigió hacia la puerta delantera.

En los días pasados, había estado evitando esa conversación. Principalmente por cuan sorprendido estaba por sus acciones de la noche del sábado. No era un hombre impulsivo. En su trabajo los hombres impulsivos se morían rápidamente. O peor. Había sobrevivido personalmente a lo peor de la mano de Vulturi y sabía que la única manera de que hubiera vivido para contarlo era porque había mantenido la cordura a pesar del dolor y había esperado durante aquellos dos insoportablemente largos días por el momento correcto para golpear.

Lo que había sucedido con Alice en Manor House lo había dejado con una sensación incierta. Fuera de juego. No bajaba la guardia a menudo con la gente. Eso hacía a un hombre. . . vulnerable.

De alguna manera, ella había conseguido colarse en sus defensas. Y ahora, cada instinto le decía que permaneciera tan lejos de ella como fuera posible, que se endureciera contra ella aún más de lo que había estado en el pasado. Iría por el resto de la investigación del asesinato de Victoria Sutherland, y después se alejaría sin echar un segundo vistazo.

A excepción de una cosa.

_Viste lo que deseaste ver. _

Ese desliz suyo había estado dando vueltas en su cabeza, regañándolo, desde el momento en que lo dijo por primera vez. ¿Quién sabía lo que ella había querido decir con eso? Pero si había alguna otra explicación para que estuviera en la oficina de Carlisle esa mañana, el día en el que había sido transferido por la DOJ (Departamento de Justicia), deseaba saber más sobre ello.

Necesitaba saberlo.

Así que esta vez, no se iría hasta que ella hablara. Conseguiría las respuestas que deseaba. Hoy.

Jasper subió a brincos los escalones hasta su puerta delantera. Tocó el timbre y esperó.

Ninguna respuesta.

Lo intentó otra vez.

Todavía nada.

Jasper miró hacia atrás al coche encubierto aparcado en la calle detrás de él.

En el asiento de pasajero, el oficial Regan bajó la ventana y se encogió. —Quizás están en la parte de atrás. Garrett dijo algo sobre tomar una bebida mientras comprobábamos los exteriores de la casa. Probablemente están sentados en la terraza o algo.

El oficial Ateara salió del coche. — ¿Quieres que lo comprobemos contigo?

Ella probablemente solo estaba sentada en la terraza, tomando una bebida.

Pero probablemente no era lo suficiente bueno.

Jasper saltó los escalones de dos en dos. —Uno de ustedes proteja el frente y trate de tocar el timbre. El otro vaya circundando el lado este de la casa.

Había una puerta que bloqueaba el acceso a la parte posterior de la casa de ese lado, pero aún no lo habían comprobado.

Sacando su arma, Jasper fue en la dirección opuesta y cortó alrededor del lado de la casa. Todas las ventanas parecían intactas, y mientras miraba a escondidas cuidadosamente en cada una, no vio nada. Ni oyó nada.

Se movió cautelosamente alrededor de la casa y por el patio trasero. Viendo que Alice y Garrett no estaban allí, se arrastró sobre los escalones al cobertizo y presionó su espalda contra la casa. A su lado estaba la puerta, en el otro una ventana. La puerta era casi toda de cristal a excepción de una encimera sólida de roble. La ventana por lo menos tenía cortinas que proporcionarían un poco de cubierta.

Teniendo cuidado de permanecer tan oculto como fuese posible, miró a escondidas a través de la ventana.

Nada.

La cocina y el gran cuarto estaban vacíos.

No se iría sin la escolta policial.

Jasper fijó el agarre de su arma. Sus ojos buscaron en la casa mientras intentaba permanecer fuera de visión.

Entonces lo vio, algo que hizo acelerar su pulso.

Al otro lado de la cocina, un espejo decorativo grande colgaba en la pared frente al hueco de la escalera. Podía ver a Alice en el espejo, ella estaba parada en las escaleras.

Un hombre que usaba una máscara negra estaba parado detrás de ella, sosteniendo un arma en su cabeza.

El timbre delantero sonó y el hombre enmascarado miró en esa dirección, usando claramente el arma para mantener a Alice quieta.

Del lado este de la casa se produjo un sonido repentino, y Jasper se agachó fuera de la ventana. El sonido había salido de la puerta, y maldijo silenciosamente a cualquiera de los dos polis que había sido tan descuidado al hacer tanto ruido. Miró a escondidas nuevamente por la ventana.

Alice y el hombre enmascarado se habían ido.

Sabiendo que tenían que haber ido escaleras arriba, Jasper corrió por la escalera de incendio que conducía al balcón de arriba, teniendo cuidado de moverse sigilosamente para no hacer ruido. Alcanzó el segundo piso y se dirigió a las puertas francesas fuera del dormitorio principal. Alcanzó con una mano la puerta y comprobó el tirador. Cerrada. Permaneciendo fuera de vista tanto como fuera posible, miró a través del cristal.

Vio como Alice entraba en el dormitorio, con el pistolero a la derecha detrás de ella. El hombre agarró su cuello con una mano, empujándola, mientras sostenía el arma en su cabeza con la otra.

—Nunca vi su cara, —decía Alice—. No tienes que hacer esto.

Oyendo el miedo en su voz, la furia se apoderó de Jasper. Levantó su arma para tener un tiro a través de la ventana.

Pero el hombre debió haber visto el flash del movimiento. Levantó la mirada, vio a Jasper a través del cristal, y dio un tirón a Alice frente a él, bloqueando el tiro. Rechazando dejar a Alice sola con el pistolero un segundo más, Jasper retrocedió y disparó su arma dos veces al cristal de las puertas francesas.

Se zambulló atravesándolas.

Jasper entró en el dormitorio, apenas enterándose del cristal que se rompía a su alrededor. Golpeó el suelo con una rodilla, rodó a través del suelo, y se lastimó. Subiendo su arma para encañonar al hombre enmascarado, quién tenía su brazo envuelto alrededor del cuello de Alice. Su propia arma apuntaba su cabeza.

—Déjela ir, —gruñó Jasper.

El hombre enmascarado apretó alrededor del cuello de Alice. Usándola como protección, se retiró del dormitorio, al vestíbulo.

Jasper lo siguió, su arma apuntando al hombre y lista para disparar en el momento que titubeara para tener un tiro limpio.

—Hay policías a ambos lados de la casa. Estás atrapado. Baja tu arma y lánzala. —Sin cambiar de lugar su mirada fija, hizo una evaluación rápida del individuo. Un metro y 80 cm, aproximadamente setenta y nueve kilos. La descripción física de Alice había sido casi impecable. Y a través de las aberturas de la máscara, Jasper ganó un pedazo de información adicional: el hombre tenía ojos marrones.

El hombre enmascarado se detuvo brevemente por la advertencia de Jasper. Entonces presionó el cañón de su arma más fuerte contra la sien de Alice, hundiéndola en su piel.

Jasper captó el mensaje, alto y claro.

_Retrocede. _

Conservo sus ojos y arma en su blanco. —La hieres y pierdes tu escudo. —Echó un vistazo a Alice. Su cara estaba blanca. Ella parpadeó, y las lágrimas rodaron por su rostro.

Jasper se forzó para no demostrar ninguna emoción. Pero por primera vez en su vida, sintió verdadero miedo.

El hombre enmascarado se movió hacia atrás hacia las escaleras, y por el rabillo del ojo, Jasper vio a Garrett echado inmóvil en el vestíbulo. El hombre arrastró a Alice con él encima de las escaleras, casi estrangulándola mientras la forzaba a continuar con él. Jasper los siguió, con su mente revisando el mapa mental que había hecho de la casa de Alice durante sus dos comprobaciones de seguridad.

—Si deseas salir de esta casa, tendrás que dejarla ir, —le advirtió Jasper—. No puedes correr con un rehén.

El hombre no demostró ninguna reacción. En el tercer piso, las escaleras terminaban en un balcón al aire libre con techos inclinados y una claraboya. A la izquierda de Jasper había una oficina. A la derecha quedaba un gran cuarto sin amueblar. Aunque no podía verlo desde su posición, sabía que había una puerta en la pared norte que conducía fuera sobre la cubierta del tejado.

Sin vacilación, el hombre enmascarado tiró de Alice al cuarto de la derecha de Jasper. Jasper lo siguió, notando que mientras el hombre había estado dentro de la casa, esperando, se había familiarizado con la distribución.

El hombre se dirigió a la puerta que conducía afuera. Hubo una pausa de un momento mientras cambiaba de lugar, después, alcanzando el cuello de Alice, la fijó contra su cuerpo con su codo y antebrazo. Movió el arma hacia arriba, apoyando la punta del arma directo debajo de su barbilla. Deslizó su mano libre detrás de él para abrir la puerta.

Tan precaria era la posición de Alice en ese momento, que Jasper no podía considerar disparar, un resbalón del brazo del intruso y todo habría terminado.

Necesitaba decir algo, cualquier cosa que la sacara. —Alice mírame.

—Jasper, —susurró ella con sus ojos sosteniendo los suyos y rogándole.

Él oyó un estruendo abajo, el sonido de madera al astillarse, una puerta que se rompía, mientras el hombre enmascarado se empujaba abriendo la puerta a la cubierta y tirando de Alice afuera. Con las dos manos en su arma, Jasper los siguió a través del tejado. Detrás de ellos, las paredes de la casa y del cuarto por el que habían salido bloqueaban la vista desde la calle, lo que significaba que era imposible que Jasper viera qué sucedía con los oficiales de policía abajo.

El hombre se movió constante y rápidamente a la pared más lejana del tejado. Mantenía a Alice delante de él siempre, negándole a Jasper cualquier abertura. Sin decir una palabra, se movió hacia atrás contra la pared que pasaba por lo alto del patio trasero. Echó un vistazo de lado, y Jasper asumió que buscaba la salida de incendios a una planta debajo de ellos.

Después se dio la vuelta y miró a Jasper.

Todo sucedió en un instante, el hombre repentinamente sacó bruscamente su arma de Alice, apuntó a Jasper, y apretó el gatillo.

¡No! —gritó Alice. Ella asió el arma mientras se disparaba y la bala astilló la madera a meros centímetros de la cubierta a los pies de Jasper.

Alice le hizo frente al hombre mientras luchaban. Jasper no tenía un tiro con ella entre ellos, así que se lanzó al lugar donde estaban.

El arma se disparó otra vez y Alice cayó hacia atrás.

—¡Alice! —gritó Jasper.

Él la cogió mientras ella se hundía en la cubierta. Vio la sangre que se extendía por su chaqueta. Mientras la sostenía, el hombre dio un salto y voló sobre el lado de la azotea, sobre la escalera de incendios.

—Se está alejando, —Alice murmuraba con una atontada, pálida mirada—. Solo déjame.

Como el infierno que lo haría.

Ateara y Regan irrumpieron a través del umbral con sus armas desenfundadas.

—Bajó corriendo por la escalera de incendios, —gritó Jasper mientras movía a Alice hacia abajo para darle una mejor mirada a la herida.

Los polis se movieron inmediatamente hacia la escalera de incendios, después se zambulleron por la cubierta mientras los tiros sonaban debajo. Hubo una pausa, probablemente el asesino corrió, y los polis se lanzaron en su búsqueda.

Jasper se centró en Alice. Alcanzó el móvil en su chaqueta y llamó a los paramédicos y a los refuerzos.

— ¿Garrett está bien? —preguntó ella cuándo colgó el teléfono.

—Una ambulancia está de camino. Todo está bien ahora. —Jasper le quitó la chaqueta—. Jesús, Alice ¿En qué estabas pensando?

—No podía sólo dejar que te hiriera.

—No habría sido la primera vez para mí. —Jasper vio que la sangre venía de su hombro. Sin perder un momento, dio un tirón abriendo los dos botones superiores de su camisa y la empujó a un lado para ver mejor.

Alice cerró los ojos. —Dime la verdad. ¿Cuán malo es?

Jasper vaciló.

Ella se aterró. —Oh Dios. ¿Tan mala?

Decidió que sería mejor decirle la verdad. —Bien, en una escala del uno al diez de todas las heridas de balas que he visto, esta está...

Sus ojos se ensancharon.

—... sobre dos puntos.

Ella se incorporó. — ¿Dos puntos? He sangrado toda mi chaqueta. No me digas que son sólo dos despreciables puntos.

—Obviamente, he visto muchas heridas de bala, así que me inclino porque pueda ser más grave que la mayoría, —dijo Jasper, secando su hombro con su chaqueta—. Pero el punto es, que estarás bien. —Su garganta se apretó, había visto muchas cosas entre el FBI y las Fuerzas Especiales en el ejército, pero dudaba que pudiera olvidarse nunca de la imagen de ella tropezándose hacia atrás después de que se había disparado el arma.

—Bueno, con dos puntos o no, duele. Mucho.

—Bien. Tal vez ahora lo pienses dos veces antes de lanzarte a atacar a un hombre armado.

—Grr, con esa clase de gracias, estoy pensando que es la última vez que tomo una bala por ti.

—Maldita sea si lo será, —gruñó Jasper.

Ella esbozó una leve sonrisa maliciosa. —Estabas preocupado por mí, agente Whitlock.

—Por tu tono, estoy conjeturando que no necesito estarlo por más tiempo.

Oyeron el sonido de una sirena mientras la ambulancia llegaba a su casa.

—Probablemente deberías irte ahora, e intentar coger al tipo —dijo Alice.

Jasper miró hacia ella, acunada en sus brazos. —Probablemente debería —dijo roncamente.

Permaneció exactamente donde estaba.

* * *

**Awwww, son tan tiernos. Creo que por fin su relación va prosperando. Lo siento mucho por dejarlos con el final tan abrupto en el capítulo pasado, pero ven, nada malo ocurrió. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me lo digan en un fantástico review.**

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy, no se si actualizaré mañana, pero dependerá de ciertas cosas.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**P.D. Respuesta a reviews.**

**Andy: ¡Pues ya actualicé! Lo siento mucho por la abruptosidad (si es que esa palabra existe, y sino, pues lo hace ahora) con la que terminó el capítulo, pero sentí que era necesario. En fin, gracias por leer y por tu review.**

**Vkii: Hahahahaha, lo siento por dejarlos en suspenso y no, no los quiero matar. Me encantó tu review, lo sentí como si fuera una especie de regaño; pero me causo gracia. Nos leemos pronto, gracias por tu review con forma de tierno regaño.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hola, hola. Lo siento, pero estoy un poco apurada. Asi que aquí les dejo el caítulo de hoy, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Esta historia le pertenece a Julie James y los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disfruten**

* * *

Capítulo 18

La calle fuera de la casa de Alice era puro caos. Había coches de policía, de policía de civil y los coches del FBI, una ambulancia y policías y agentes de todo el mundo. Edward había llegado poco después de los paramédicos con varios equipos del FBI. En seguida, el detective Slonsky se había presentado en la escena con sus propios hombres.

El paramédico que había vendado el hombro de Alice la llevó a la ambulancia aparcada frente a la acera. Las puertas traseras estaban abiertas y Garrett se sentaba en el interior, mirando hacia la calle. Un segundo paramédico comprobaba sus ojos, en busca de signos de una conmoción cerebral.

En el instante en que vio a Alice, Garrett empujó al paramédico a un lado y saltó de la ambulancia.

—Oh, gracias a Dios —La tomó en sus brazos y la abrazó con fuerza—. No me dejaron verte, dijeron que te tenían aislada hasta estar seguros de que el tipo ya no estaba en la zona.

—Slonsky dice que la policía lo perdió en el callejón.

Garrett retrocedió. Sus ojos se posaron en su camisa ensangrentada. —Cuando me enteré de que habías recibido un disparo, casi me volví loco.

—Estoy bien —le aseguró Alice—. El paramédico dijo que podría necesitar un par de puntos, pero tuve suerte. La bala solo rozó la parte superior de mi hombro —Ella se acercó y apartó el pelo de Garrett, teniendo cuidado de evitar la contusión en su cabeza—. ¿Y tú? ¿Cómo sientes la cabeza?

Garrett tocó su chichón. —Terrible. Pero mi orgullo me duele mucho más. Lo siento mucho, Al. Cuando pienso en lo que pudo haber pasado... debí haberte protegido mejor.

Ella le tomó las manos y se las apretó. —Resultó bien.

—Por suerte la caballería vino cuando lo hizo —dijo Garrett.

Alice dudaba que alguna vez pudiera olvidar la visión de Jasper estallando a través de las puertas de cristal en su rescate. Cuando habían estado en la terraza de la azotea, justo antes de que los paramédicos llegaran, ella había notado un corte sobre su pómulo. Y cuando se había puesto de pie para que los paramédicos se hicieran cargo, había visto varios cortes más en sus manos.

Recordatorios visibles de los peligros en que él mismo se había puesto. Por ella.

El Detective Slonsky estaba junto a uno de los coches de policía, hablándole a los oficiales Ateara y Regan. Cuando vio a Alice junto a la ambulancia, se dirigió hacia ella.

—Estamos terminando el proceso de registro de la casa ahora —le dijo—. Mis chicos la seguirán al hospital y tomarán su declaración allí.

—Como el infierno que lo harán.

Ante el sonido de la voz de Jasper, Alice se volvió y lo vio cortar por la puerta principal, seguido por Edward. Jasper se acercó a Regan y a Ateara. — ¿Quién de ustedes comprobó su cuarto?

Ateara se enderezó, como si se prepara para lo peor. —Yo lo hice.

— ¿Revisaste el interior de su armario?

—Eché un vistazo ahí, sí.

Jasper esperaba, con el enojo visible en su rostro.

—Pero, no... en realidad no mire el interior del armario —admitió Ateara.

Slonsky se acercó. — ¿Qué encontraron, chicos? —le preguntó a Edward y a Jasper.

—Algunos de los vestidos habían sido quitados de la estantería detrás de la puerta —respondió Edward.

—Y había dos huellas de zapatos en la alfombra. Pisada de un hombre que calza un cuarenta y cinco, supongo —dijo Jasper—. Sus hombres están fuera de este caso, Slonsky. Y ni siquiera piense en decirme ninguna mierda sobre la jurisdicción.

Sus ojos no se atrevieron a desafiarle sobre eso.

Alice se hundió en la ambulancia, necesitando un momento.

La mano de Garrett tocó la suya. — ¿Estás bien?

Ella asintió. —Sólo pensando. —_Y tratando de no vomitar_.

El asesino se había escondido en el armario de su habitación.

Extrañamente, más que cualquier otra cosa que había sucedido esa tarde, eso la hacía sentir violada. Y la cosa que se mantenía volviendo a ella era que: había dejado el trabajo inesperadamente temprano esa tarde. No tenía que haber estado en casa en ese momento.

La policía y el FBI habían examinado las puertas y ventanas de su casa y no habían encontrado signos visibles de su entrada, lo que significaba que el asesino sabía cómo abrir una cerradura sin dejar evidencias. Durante todo el ataque, había sido terriblemente frío y controlado y nunca había hablado ni una vez. En pocas palabras: no era un aficionado. Sabía lo que estaba haciendo.

Sin embargo, Alice pensaría que un profesional irrumpiría en su casa por la noche. Las cuatro de la tarde era una hora mucho más arriesgada, la gente sacaba a sus perros, recogía a sus hijos de la escuela, y empezaba a llegar a casa del trabajo.

Lo que significaba que el asesino sabía que estaba siendo vigilada. Era consciente de que su única oportunidad de entrar en la casa era cuando estuviera en el trabajo. Una vez que regresara a su casa, estaría bajo constante vigilancia policial.

Alice pensó en el momento en que había visto por primera vez al hombre bajando por las escaleras hacia ella. La espeluznante máscara negra y los guantes, la pistola que había presionado contra su sien y debajo de su barbilla. El sonido de la pistola disparándose. Tendría pesadillas durante semanas, de eso no tenía ninguna duda. Y ahora la idea de que él la hubiera estado observando, que conociera su rutina diaria... bien, le gustaba pensar que era una mujer fuerte, pero esto era casi demasiado.

Casi, hizo hincapié en eso mismo. Podría tener pesadillas durante semanas, pero no dejaría que ese idiota, quien fuera, la convirtiera en una impotente ruina. Y si lo hacía, bien, sólo tendría que encontrar una manera de no demostrarlo.

Después de terminar lo que parecía ser una discusión bastante acalorada con Slonsky, Jasper se acercó a ella. —Viajaré con ustedes en la ambulancia. Edward nos seguirá en su coche. Les tomaremos a ambos declaración en el hospital.

—Por lo menos la mía será corta, viendo cómo me dormí en el suelo durante todo el asunto. Qué inteligente y valiente de mí —dijo Garrett, con su voz teñida de disgusto. Se subió a la ambulancia.

—Hablé con Carlisle —le dijo Jasper a Alice—. Después de que hayamos terminado en el hospital, nos quiere ver a ti, a mí y a Edward en su oficina. —Su mirada se posó en su hombro. —Oí que quizás necesites puntos de sutura.

Se veía muy serio en ese momento.

—Oh, no, no de nuevo —dijo Alice—. Si sigues con toda esta bonita rutina, hay una buena probabilidad de que pierda los estribos. Y personalmente, tenía la esperanza de posponer el ataque de nervios por la agresión hasta más tarde, en la intimidad de mi propia casa.

Jasper le miró por un momento. —Eres algo grande, Alice Brandon.

Le tendió la mano para ayudarla a subir a la ambulancia.

* * *

**Eso ha sido todo por hoy, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me lo digan en un bello review.**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**P.D. Constestaré sus reviews el siguiente capítulo ya que estoy muy, muy, muy apurada, me voy de vacaciones, yay :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hola, hola, bellas personas del mundo y sus alrededores. Lo siento por la tardanza pero salí de vacaciones y no había tenido tiempo ni Internet para actualizar. Aquí les dejo el capítulo de hoy, espero que les guste.**

**Disclaimer: Este historia le pertenece a Julie James y los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer.**

**Disfruten.**

* * *

Alice y Edward esperaban en las sillas fuera de la Oficina de Carlisle Cullen. Eran casi las 9:00 P.M., y los agentes del FBI la miraban curiosamente mientras salían de la Oficina después del final de un largo día.

Carlisle había pedido hablar primero con Jasper. A solas. Edward se levantó y se paseó por la sala, y Alice podía decir que no le gustaba quedar al margen. Francamente, a ella tampoco. Con un fingido bostezo, inclinó la cabeza contra la ventana de vidrio de la Oficina de Carlisle. La cortina estaba corrida, por lo que no podía ver nada, pero quizás escuchara una palabra o dos...

—Ya lo intenté, —dijo Edward —. Están hablando demasiado bajo.

— ¿De qué crees que estén hablando?

—De ti.

—Bien, sé que es de mí, pero ¿qué sobre mí específicamente?

Edward miró la puerta. —No lo sé.

Alice quitó la cabeza del vidrio. — ¿Crees que Jasper está en problemas?

Edward respondió después de una pausa. —Quizás.

La puerta se abrió de repente y Carlisle salió. Asintió a Edward, y entonces le dijo a Alice. —Señorita Brandon, si pudiera por favor unirse a nosotros en mi Oficina.

Ella siguió a Edward dentro. Jasper estaba contra una mesa en la esquina de la habitación. Su cara era ilegible.

Alice tomó asiento frente al escritorio de Carlisle, en la silla más cercana a Jasper. Edward se sentó a su otro lado. Carlisle dobló sus manos mientras se sentaba.

Como la vez anterior que ella se encontró en su oficina, hacía tres años, tenía una expresión seria.

—Señorita Brandon, como el agente especial a cargo de esta Oficina, me gustaría darle mis más sinceras disculpas. Por si sirve de algo, he hecho una llamada a la Superintendencia del Departamento de Policía de Chicago. Planeo asegurarme de que los oficiales que han estaban haciendo su vigilancia esta tarde sean sancionados apropiadamente. Estoy furioso con lo sucedido. Le prometo que no ocurrirá nuevamente.

—Muchas gracias. Por suerte el agente Whitlock estaba allí. Merece ser elogiado por sus acciones de hoy. No puedo imaginar lo qué podría haber ocurrido si no se hubiera aparecido cuando lo hizo, —dijo Alice.

—Jasper y yo hablamos. Estoy de acuerdo con que el FBI debe hacerse cargo de su protección. A la luz del ataque de hoy, asignaremos un agente que estará con usted en todo momento. Podrá moverse en su casa, seguirla al trabajo, ir a dondequiera que vaya. Le pedí a Jasper, como el investigador principal en este caso, que tomara esta asignación. Ha aceptado.

Alice tuvo cuidado de no mostrar ninguna reacción a eso. Fuera de la esquina de sus ojos, pudo ver a Jasper. Su expresión se mantenía neutral. Se sentía raro, sentada junto a él en la Oficina de Carlisle, pretendiendo que todo eran negocios como de costumbre, a pesar de lo que había sucedido entre ellos el sábado por la noche.

—Me temo que su custodia se volverá más intrusiva que hasta ahora, —continuó Carlisle—, pero lamentablemente, no tenemos mucha elección.

—Créame, nadie quiere asegurarse más que yo de que no se vuelva a repetir el día de hoy, —dijo Alice—. En este caso, estoy feliz de ser molestada.

—Con Jasper ocupado en su custodia, necesitamos a alguien para administrar las responsabilidades diarias de la investigación. —Carlisle recurrió a Edward —. Edward, Jasper ha recomendado que lo reemplaces en esa ocupación. Me ha asegurado que estás listo para la responsabilidad.

Atípicamente boquiabierto, Edward hizo una pausa antes de abordar a su jefe. —Agradezco la confianza que Jasper y usted tienen en mí, señor. Pero Jasper y yo somos socios, y me gustaría seguir con él en esta asignación.

Carlisle sonrió entre dientes. —Oh, no te preocupes no te desharás de él tan fácilmente. Todavía serás su compañero, pero con distintas responsabilidades. Jasper permanecerá con la Señorita Brandon y podrás liderar el equipo aquí en nuestra oficina.

Edward sonrió malicioso. —En ese caso, sinceramente acepto.

—Supuse que lo harías, —dijo Carlisle—. Ahora necesitamos empezar a pensar sobre lo que ocurrió hoy. ¿Cómo demonios el asesino de Victoria Sutherland se enteró de la existencia de Alice? Por el lado del FBI, hay tres de nosotros y el director, que son conscientes de su participación en la investigación. Edward, creo que lo primero que debes hacer es elaborar una lista de todos los que lo saben en el Departamento de Policía de Chicago. El ataque de hoy nos dice una cosa: tenemos una fuga. Pero podríamos utilizarla para nuestro beneficio. Una vez que encontremos la fuga, podemos usarla para llegar al asesino.

—Ten cuidado en cómo manejas al DPC, —Jasper le advirtió a Edward —. A estos policías no les gustará la insinuación de que uno de ellos pueda haber filtrado información confidencial intencional o inadvertidamente. Por lo tanto ándate con cuidado.

—No te preocupes, la diplomacia es mi fuerte, —dijo Edward —. Y tenemos que pensar más allá de vincular al DPC. Veinte mujeres en la fiesta de despedida de solteras del sábado supieron que estaba bajo la vigilancia de Jasper y mía. Una de ellas podría haber difundido dicha información a la persona equivocada.

—Puedo darte sus nombres, pero dudo que cualquiera de esas chicas sean la fuga, —dijo Alice—. Ninguna de ellas tiene alguna pista de por qué Jasper y tú estabais vigilándome.

Jasper se dirigió a Alice. — ¿Qué pasa con tus amigos y familiares? ¿No les dijiste nada?

—Garrett y Carmen saben un poco, pero nada en concreto. Y saben guardar silencio. No hablé con nadie acerca de eso.

Carlisle echó hacia atrás su silla. —Así que tenemos al DPC para concentrarnos, y, como una posibilidad exterior, las mujeres que estaban con Alice la noche del sábado. Por cierto, Jasper, no recuerdo haber visto nada en tu último informe sobre el agente Edward y tú asistiendo a una despedida de solteras durante el fin de semana. Es extraño cómo conseguiste omitirlo.

—Fue una decisión de último minuto que se tomó basándose en los parámetros de seguridad de la discoteca a la que la Señorita Brandon planeaba asistir.

—Buena respuesta —dijo Carlisle.

—No es broma —acordó Edward, viéndose impresionado.

—Como estamos poniendo en una lista a todos los que conocen mi participación en la investigación de Sutherland, debo mencionar que Stefan lo sabe. Lo descubrió a través de Godfrey —dijo Alice, refiriéndose al director del FBI—. Al parecer, llamó a Stefan la semana pasada para agradecerle mi cooperación en la investigación.

Carlisle hizo una pausa con la mención del nombre de Stefan. — ¿Cree que es posible que Stefan haya hablado con alguien de su participación en el caso?

—Como Fiscal, ciertamente sabe bien, que no debe hacerlo —dijo Alice.

—Eso espero —acordó Carlisle.

La conversación giró sobre el tema del reciente viaje a Nueva York de Jasper y Edward. Mientras Alice escuchaba, al mismo tiempo que Jasper informaba a Carlisle con los detalles, sus ojos no pudieron evitar caer sobre el corte por encima de su mejilla. En la sala de emergencias después de que le habían dado dos puntos, para cerrar la herida de bala, el médico había ofrecido una enfermera para cuidar de los rasguños en la mejilla y manos de Jasper. Él había hecho un ademán desechándolo, sin moverse del lado de Alice.

Mucho había sucedido entre ellos en los últimos días, primero La Cosa Que Nunca Ocurrió en su puerta delantera, y después La Cosa Que Ella Nunca Admitiría del sábado por la noche. Alice no tenía idea de lo que pasaba con ella y Jasper últimamente, pero mientras miraba el corte en su rostro, sabía una cosa.

Que confiaba en él.

Y ahora debido a que él sería su cobertura 24/7, sabía que la confianza era de ambos lados. Lo que significaba que era necesario contarle sobre todo lo que sucedió hacía tres años.

Esta noche.

Cuando James se permitió entrar en su apartamento esa noche, se detuvo en la puerta, preparándose para ser empujado contra la pared y esposado.

No sucedió.

Exhaló, encontrando consuelo en el hecho de que, como mínimo, Whitlock no lo había identificado aún como el hombre enmascarado. Cuánto tiempo permanecería ese hecho sin salir a flote, era incierto.

Decir que la tarde no había salido como estaba previsto sería un eufemismo.

James se deslizó por su apartamento con las luces apagadas, comprobando la vista desde cada ventana. Desde lo alto del tercer piso, miró hacia abajo a la calle por algo remotamente sospechoso: Autos extraños estacionados en frente, un hombre paseando un perro, una persona sin hogar convenientemente desmayada en el callejón detrás de su edificio.

No vio nada.

Por segunda vez en las dos semanas desde que Victoria Sutherland había intentado chantajearlo, estaba furioso. Y ahora paranoico, también. No era una buena combinación.

No se suponía que Alice Brandon volvería a casa del trabajo tan temprano. No se suponía que también trajera a un amigo con ella, no es que hubiera tenido problemas para sacarlo de en medio.

Podría haber manejado a los policías del coche delantero. Sin embargo, no se había preparado para un enfrentamiento con Jasper Whitlock. La rabia que había visto en los ojos del agente federal mientras irrumpía por la puerta de vidrio no era algo que hubiera esperado. Tampoco había esperado que la mujer, que había tenido relativamente un buen comportamiento hasta ese momento, tratara de agarrar el arma de su mano.

Había tenido suerte, lo sabía, había escapado cuando todo había ido mal en sus planes hasta ahora. Afortunadamente, sin embargo, no necesitaba contar con suerte en el futuro.

Convencido de que su apartamento no estaba bajo vigilancia, James regresó a su dormitorio y se desnudó. Como lo había hecho cien veces ya, revisó los eventos del ataque y del después, buscando las áreas donde era más vulnerable.

Nadie había visto su rostro. Tampoco habían escuchado su voz, ya que no había hablado durante el ataque. No había dejado huellas gracias a los guantes. Su ataque había sido bastante limpio aunque tuvo que huir de esos dos despreciables policías, uno que había visto mejores días y otro que parecía tener apenas los suficientes para conducir un coche patrulla. _Los detectives de Chicago. _Los había perdido en un callejón a tres calles de la casa de la mujer y luego había corrido kilómetro y medio en la dirección opuesta al estacionamiento donde había escondido su coche. Tuvo una incursión para rescatar la mochila que había abandonado en un depósito de basura por el camino. Para el momento en que llegó al estacionamiento se había deshecho de la máscara, los guantes y la chaqueta y simplemente era un hombre que llevaba pantalones de nylon negros y una camiseta de manga larga con un bolso de gimnasio después de un entrenamiento por la tarde. Una vez que había conseguido volver al coche y salir del lugar, había entrado en otro callejón un par de kilómetros más adelante y se había puesto nuevamente el traje que había dejado en el coche. La mochila con el resto de la ropa negra y con ayuda de una pareja de pesados ladrillos, ahora estaba en el fondo del río Chicago.

James caminó desnudo a su cuarto de baño y abrió el agua de la ducha. Se estudió a sí mismo en el espejo mientras el vapor llenaba el aire.

Ahí estaba su debilidad.

No tenía ninguna coartada. No suponía que necesitara una.

Después de haber abandonado la mochila en el río había conducido directamente a su cita de esa noche, se había reunido con un viejo amigo que trabajaba en la zona de Tribuna en un bar en el River West. Las palabras habían derivado a una prostituta de lujo muy cara que había sido asesinada en uno de los hoteles más lujosos de la ciudad y el rumor no confirmado era que el nombre del senador Newton estaba en su lista de clientes. Su amigo, a quien James le debía varios favores, le había dado acceso a muchos tratos políticos del senador, y cuando le llamó para invitarlo a una bebida y pedirle una mano, había aceptado. James quería saber si el nombre del senador estaba dando vueltas como sospechoso potencial, y cuánto sabía su amigo sobre la investigación del FBI. Pero resultó que su amigo sabía muy poco y James tuvo la sensación que era a él a quien le estaban sonsacando información.

Después de las bebidas, había regresado a las oficinas del senador y asistido a una serie de reuniones con funcionarios de alto nivel y dos abogados de Newton. El senador originalmente había planeado estar de vuelta en D.C. para la semana siguiente, pero dada la advertencia del FBI de que no abandonara el Estado, había cambiado los planes. Lo primero y principal en la mente de todo el mundo era cómo explicar el cambio de itinerario del senador sin dirigir a la prensa hacia su conexión con el asesinato de Victoria Sutherland.

Secretamente, James salió de una patada de esas conversaciones. Los murmullos, la habitación llena de tensión, las miradas preocupadas sobre lo que la prensa e incluso el asesino podrían saber acerca de la relación del senador con Victoria llenaban el salón. No tenían absolutamente ninguna idea de que el hombre del que hablaban estaba sentado en esa mesa.

Y que lo sabía todo.

Después que las reuniones finalmente acabaran, James había conducido a casa, tomando algunos desvíos en el camino para asegurarse de que nadie le estaba siguiendo. Con todo, su día parecería como cualquier otro, excepto que tenía una hora en blanco. Tendría que idear algo para llenar el vacío, sólo por las dudas.

James retrocedió al momento dentro de la casa de Alice Brandon cuando le había visto en las escaleras, la manera en que ella había dado un paso atrás y susurrado, "_¿qué desea?" _

Quería dejar de mirar sobre su puto hombro cuando caminaba hacia su apartamento, eso era lo que deseaba.

Ella había dicho que no sabía quién era él. Aunque le gustaba pensar que la gente tendía a decir la verdad al sentir el frío acero de un cañón presionado contra sus cabezas, él no estaba seguro de confiar en ella.

Afortunadamente, no tenía que hacerlo.

Por su bien, esperaba que le hubiera dicho la verdad. El asesinato de Victoria había sido casi perfecto, casi ingenioso. El mejor agente del FBI de la ciudad había sido asignado al caso, y todavía no tenía nada sobre él. Y jamás tendrían nada mientras Alice Brandon no cruzara la línea.

Por supuesto, había tomado precauciones para saber si ella lo hacía.

Eran tan estúpidos. Whitlock, los policías, todos. Estaba justo bajo sus narices, y no se daban cuenta.

Si hubiera sabido que sería tan divertido salirse con la suya al asesinar, lo habría hecho hacía años.

* * *

**Yo siempre supe que ese James era un maldito. Por otro lado solo les diré que el capítulo siguiente promete... MUCHÍSIMO. En fin, espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y que me lo digan en un bello, esponjoso y acaramelado review (tengo ganas de algodón de azúcar, lo siento)  
**

**Nos leemos pronto.**

**P.D. Respuesta a los reviews que no contesté el capítulo pasado.**

**Sakutsunade: Oh, sí. Estos dos son tan tiernos, sólo espero que llegue el momento en el que ambos dejen de ser tercos y admitan que hay algo ahí 3. Gracias por tu review.**

**Vkii: A mí me encanta que a ustedes les encante. Respecto a tu pregunta, yo predigo PROGRESO, toneladas y toneladas de progreso. Gracias por tu review. Nos leemos pronto.**


End file.
